Establishing an Institution
by Aku Maru
Summary: Trials and triumphs of creating a safe haven for the magical community of Britannia and the unlikely friendship that forged a new world in times of adversity. Each from a different walk of life, bringing much needed insights to the others. Founders Era
1. Enter the Antagonist

**Disclaimer: **The characters and setting belong to the Harry Potter universe, as written by J.K. Rowling. The incidences that follow are speculation from the hints provided in her books. Since there is no real way to know the personalities of the Four Founders of Hogwarts, I am taking liberties with the generalizations and using the time period the Founders supposedly lived to create a unique view of the founding of the school.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Enter the Antagonist**

* * *

She had been six when the stranger arrived. She and Helga had been playing in the gardens when he arrived. They had heard him whistling before he ever came into view. The first thing he had done was smile at them. His smile was quite pleasant, but she remembered his brilliant green eyes, how they glittered with unspent energy, mischievously sparkling as though he were nothing more than a little boy looking for trouble.

The next thing the stranger did was transfigure the daisy-chain she and Helga had been making into a lovely wreath of white roses and said that such beautiful girls should have equally beautiful flowers to adorn themselves with.

He then directed his attention to the nearest adult and courteously requested to attend upon the Lord of the manor.

Rowena had known as soon as she saw him that the stranger would make life more interesting. But at the time she could not have know in what way. She had followed, eager to see what brought this tall stranger to visit her father.

The stranger had been told to wait until her father accepted the request for audience. She had crept in with the messenger. Lord Ravenclaw had been conducting a class of younger students. Her friend, Godric Gryffindor was in that class and smiled at her while her father was listening to the messenger.

"You are dismissed for the day," her father had said. "Godric, stay a moment. Come here, Rowena and tell me where you received those roses." She had practically jumped on him and he had laughed heartedly.

"The stranger did this, father. He changed Helga's and mine daisy chains. Is he staying?" By that time the stranger had entered and waiting patiently for Lord Ravenclaw to recognize him. He still had that sly smile in his eyes, but otherwise held his posture to a far more serious note.

"Did he now?" her father merely sounded curious. "You name, sir."

"Salazar Slytherin, my Lord Ravenclaw, at your service." The stranger bowed quite formally.

"Slytherin, eh? From the south of this country. Do you by chance know the Docilus family?"

"I do, my Lord. It was Lord Docilus who recommended that I seek employment with you, sir. He also bade me present to you a letter of recommendation, should you request one."

"Well, bring it here." Salazar withdrew parchment from an inner pocket and moved to approach. "Rowena, go sit with Godric for the time being." Ravenclaw accepted the letter and Salazar retreated several steps. The room was silent as her father read. After the pause, "So you wish to learn and you wish to teach. Suitable enough goals to be sure. You are how old?"

"Twenty-one, my Lord."

"Who taught you before?"

"My mother until I was the age of nine. Then Lord Docilus until I was the age of seventeen. I spent the recent four years studying privately and experimenting under Lord Docilus."

"Docilus said as much. You are apparently exceptional when it comes to charms and transfigurations. Not to mention a good memory for runes and astronomy. The only aspect Docilus mentions that you could improve upon is potions. Though if I am to understand you correctly, you have no desire to pursue potions."

"No, my Lord. That is not the course I desire to study in depth, though there is no doubt that I will wish to continue to research that field at my leisure."

"Ambitious, to be sure. As it is, I work with an astounding Potions Master, though rather eccentric, who would not doubt, when time allows, love to have you assist in his projects. Now, as I am sure you will want time to continue your work, I have need for an assistant at the moment, and doubtless Docilus knew it. I believe you will assist most in transfiguring. I am not ashamed to admit that I can only cover the basics well enough for the students to understand. We shall see what will come in runes, charms and astronomy. What say you to these terms?"

"They are truly more than I anticipated, my Lord." Salazar bowed once more.

"Excellent." Ravenclaw then strode over to where she waited with Godric. "You have already met my daughter, Rowena, and her friend, Helga Hufflepuff. She is a cousin of this boy, here. Godric Gryffindor." Salazar nodded at the introduction since he wasn't really required to say anything in response. Ravenclaw continued as if the tall stranger had not reacted at all. "If Docilus is correct about you there should be no trouble but you adapting to my house and school. Such as it is. We will draw up the contract after supper this evening. I'll have Renatta show you rooms you may use and give you a tour of the manor. You may unpack until she comes to escort you to supper."

Rowena waved at Renatta as the elderly nurse walked in. She wasn't really elderly particularly since she was very robust and acted with such strength Rowena forgot the old witch was really old. Renatta was her caretaker since Lady Ravenclaw died two years ago. And even before that. Rowena had watched the tall stranger leave and had thought it curious that her father had accepted such a young man as his assistant.

* * *

Supper was always a formal occasion when Ravenclaw held classes. Usually during the winter months when the children could be pulled away from the farms and villages and various chores to stay in the manor and learn to control their magic. It freed up the parents who had to cope with much more troubling issues. Or parents who were just not cut out for teaching. Unfortunately for the children, only the richer families could afford to send their children away. Those who lived under the Ravenclaw family benefited greatly. They were one of the very few wizarding families to have high standing among the outside world. Despite that fact Ravenclaw had to keep the wizarding elements invisible or else he'd be murdered by the hordes of people who hated witchcraft. But he continued to teach.

Ravenclaw as head of the small castle had his table on a dais. Beside him sat his daughter and his companion teachers. Salazar, because he was new, had to sit below amongst the older students. Lord Ravenclaw was a firm believer in class structure. Slytherin wasn't even introduced on the first night. He was polite to all and talked contently with the older students and did everything he could to make sure that Ravenclaw didn't change his mind about keeping the young man on as an assistant.

That evening Lord Ravenclaw didn't come to wish her goodnight like he did every night for all six years of her life. Renatta had told her that Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin were in a meeting. Rowena would find out the details of this meeting many years later when she became the head of the Ravenclaw household. But at the time, she was six and did not understand the true complexities of what was transpiring in the Ravenclaw manor.

* * *

The years passed. And every spring Godric and Helga and most of the other students returned to their homes for the summer work. That was the time Rowena's father and the other teachers of the school spent time on their own projects. She normally saw Salazar off reading by himself in the garden or talking with old Master Windtroph, the Potions Master. He always had a smile for her. And many times a flower.

She was eighteen before she really saw much of him. Oh he had been her teacher in many things, but they had never really spoken beyond the subject matter. He had a way with words that never failed to keep her attention. It wasn't until she was eighteen when she really understood the vassal system she would be leading when her father died. Godric was her knight, to use the term loosely, dedicated through his family ties to keep her and her surrounding lands protected. He spent much of his time practicing dueling with a wand and with a sword since finishing his education with Lord Ravenclaw. Helga was about her equal. The Hufflepuffs were also of a long line of noble wizards. Just as the Docilus family who recommended Salazar Slytherin to her father. But Salazar was not of noble birth.

That much was clear. No matter how refined he spoke or how knowledgeable he was, he had come here with a letter of recommendation to be come an assistant. Which meant, Salazar was a commoner. At best he was a rich man without land or title, but likely he was a very gifted wizard Docilus found in his lands and trained him properly. But there was a limit to how high Salazar could go. Without title and rank, Salazar would never make it beyond an influential advisor. Rowena knew that in this world and time ambition was stopped swiftly by those who controlled the world. Lord Ravenclaw was among the highest wizards in Britannia. But while she was just a child, Rowena could never have guessed the methods he would use to keep the status quo.

She had gone looking for Salazar that summer as her friends had returned home. She wanted a conversation partner as well as someone to over see her construction of a new charm. Everyone sent her to his room, which she found locked. Loud noises like an argument came through the solid wood and as she pressed her ear next to it something clanged against it violently. Knocking she called out, "Salazar? Are you busy in there?"

After many more thuds and non-magical curses that Rowena could only suspect he learned from living among the poor class of people. "No... not busy at all." She heard grumbled as the man walked towards the door. He opened it as he straightened his robes and hair before finally placing his stylish hat at top his black hair. "Ah, my dearest Rowena. What brings you here." Behind him, before he stepped out and shut the door, Rowena saw a disastrous mess. Though it was hard to tell if it was from whatever had been going on before she knocked or was its constant state of being.

"Just wondering if you had time.... I didn't mean to interrupt whatever you were doing."

"That was just an experiment that got a little out of hand. Probably best I not deal with it for a few days. Now, what is it that you wish to speak about? You've already succeeded your father in the way of knowledge. There is little else I can teach you." The middle-aged man had yet to grow a beard and his clean-shaven face was quite odd compared to the fashion of the day. But Salazar smiled cheerfully though Rowena caught something in his eye that spoke of dissatisfaction.

"Though there is little in the way for you to teach me, Salazar, there is still much in the way of learning I might achieve." Rowena smiled softly as she spoke of her knowledge base. While it was vast, she felt certain there was always something to learn as time wore on.

"Clever girl," Salazar offered his arm to her and escorted her into the gardens not too far from his room. She wondered which windows were his so she might sneak a peak at the mess he seemed to be collecting. "Now, what is so important that you arrived with the intention of knocking a rather sizable hole in my door?"

"I'm sure you would not find it as interesting as whatever was attacking you within that room," Rowena responded in kind. They all knew this was said in jest. The thrills of playing with words and battling a wit just as sharp as her own always returned her to the companion ship of Salazar Slytherin.

"My dearest Rowena, I assure you that you could hold my interest beyond anything my laboratories have to offer. Now tell me, have you yet finished that remarkable growth charm?"

She glanced up at him with a shrewd eye. "How might I ask do you know of my charm?"

"I am allowed my secrets as are you. However, little mouths are wont to wander where they mustn't." He winked at her as if it would remain their secret forever. "There is a certain Potions Master who is looking forward to his ingredients being available all year."

"You sneak. I should be more careful as to where my words wander." She smiled gently as she considered their friendship. It was an odd one to be sure. Most students never bothered to get to know the teachers. Most were never around long enough for them to talk beyond studies anyway. It was a small school Lord Ravenclaw controlled and most of the teachers were noblemen. They most likely saw Salazar as only an assistant. Salazar took it all in stride, though he knew his position at the Ravenclaw household. Still Rowena resolved to treat Salazar as a fellow intellectual in a world where few existed. "The charm is finished and I have been able to put it into use in our gardens. You will have to judge the results for yourself. Now what I truly wished to speak with you. Father has been instructing me on the running of the household and I wished know how you are faring."

"It is so kind of you to ask. You have no need to worry, my dear. I am doing quite well. My laboratory is well stocked and I am able to do research into all fields in which I am interested. Your father is well steeped in his traditions and I am not one to over turn his views. His school is productive and gives a broad education to children who would otherwise have limited access to their heritage. However, the local children benefit more than children across the land. Not all well educated families are as generous as Lord Ravenclaw."

"You're watching what you say again. I know we don't have the resources to educate more than our local population and the nobilities who can afford to board their children here. It would be nice to expand." It was a wistful proclamation.

"My dear, should you wish it enough to plan it, it shall be done." Salazar's warm smile filled her with hope that perhaps there were more out there who wished to share what was once only in the realm of nobility. It was really only a dream. No one believed all the witches and wizards of the world could learn, or should learn, the multiple branches of magic. Most believed that they should learn one thing and excel at that one thing. There were very few intellectuals who desired and succeeded at all varieties of magics. Her father was among them as was Lord Docilus who sent Salazar Slytherin. If only there were more.

Salazar covertly yet gently removed his arm from hers and stepped away. Immediately Rowena knew they had company and their closeness was unsuitable to their stations. Though she could not see who approached from behind her, from Salazar's shallow bow she knew it was her father. Lord Ravenclaw barely acknowledged his assistant. "Ah, Rowena, I was just about to look for you."

"Father," she smiled as she turned to greet him. It was with great reluctance that she ignored her pleasant conversation with Salazar. "What delightful weather it is for us to meet in the gardens." Rowena eyed the gentleman standing beside her father with quiet interest. She knew him to be one of Ravenclaw's former students and of a noble pureblood family.

"Indeed. You remember Romulus Black. He will be joining us this coming year as the specialist in transfigurations." Lord Ravenclaw motioned to the man beside him with proud eyes. Romulus had been in the same group as Godric and finished his education several years ago. Rowena could not remember his personality very well, yet did recall Godric referring to him as sly. That was not quite the characteristics she found suitable for a school.

Romulus gave a shallow polite bow in her direction. "It is an honor and a pleasure to work alongside you and your family again." Rowena thought she caught a faint glance from Romulus's eyes to the space behind her. Salazar. How he must be bristling to know his position as a teacher was being taken away so abruptly. There was no respect in Romulus's eyes either as they took in his former teacher. "Good afternoon, Salazar. I hope we might work well together." Definitely intended to keep traditions and stations firm.

Salazar stiffened at the slight insult. He was a great many years this man's senior as well as former teacher, and there was no attempt at respect. Still Salazar bent his neck in acquiescence. Having always known most of his students would inherit a title far beyond his capacity, Salazar Slythern had resigned himself to frequent meetings such as this. "Of course, my lord. At your leisure, creating a learning plan for the students will be fruitful."

"Wonderful," Lord Ravenclaw seemed to push aside any animosity with his sheer presence. "Salazar, later today I wish to speak with you regarding your plans in runes. Several children have expressed interest in delving into those studies. But for now, Rowena, join us for a light supper and drink. Your companionship would greatly lighten an old man's presence." Romulus offered her his arm as they waited for her acceptance. There was very little she could do without embarrassing her father and insulting her guest. Even as she linked arms with the young lord, she risked a glance behind and saw the ever-proud Salazar rising from a bow neither lord care to notice. If life were fair then her friend and former teacher would be joining them as equals. One day, Rowena promised. One day men would be respected for their knowledge not their titles.

* * *

There was nothing for it. Sulking solved nothing. Glowering only worked when the object was present. Raging gave him little relief for the fury he felt. In his many years of work as a teacher, he had never once been granted any title that raised him beyond an assistant. His seat at Ravenclaw's formal dinners remained among the older students. Young men and women he had taught their entire years of study. Salazar had hoped Ravenclaw would be the start of something great. A stepping-stone to an intellectual career far beyond his humble origins. But no. Twelve years of service and he was no further than when he arrived. A young lord with average skill was given his position without a bat of an eye. Talent accounted for very little. Rank and title meant more than money. Even though the wizards and witches of this land believed themselves superior and progressive in their views, they proved themselves time and again as bad or worse than the Muggles in regard to inherent right to nobility. Their worlds were too closely intertwined. So long as magic remained hidden, men like Ravenclaw could rule his fiefdom without fear. Only the poor and outcast witches were ever accosted. It seemed to the nobility a necessary sacrifice to keep the status quo.

"You know Salazar, burning a hole through water is a feat of mythic proportions. Better be careful who witnesses it." A man sat beside him and carelessly tossed pebbles into the pond.

"Shouldn't you be at home, Godric, searching out the future Mistress of Gryffindor?" Salazar finally leaned back against the tree in an attempt to cease from glaring.

"Oh? So I am unable to marry, have children, and run a stable farm?"

"Considering how often you go gallivanting off on adventures, I'd say quite so. You are most unsuitable for home life. If a woman holds your interest for longer than a year, you might have reason to suspect me of being utterly wrong." One thing was certain about young Gryffindor's presence: it was hard to stay angry at such a cheerful and spirited face.

"I gather that a woman already has your fancy," Godric nudged his shoulder playfully. How the boy got past his best defenses at avoiding contact never ceased to amaze him. "Though I suspect there is a certain forbidden aspect about it, otherwise you would have gone after her by now."

"Honestly. Your mind never leaves the confines of a woman's skirt." Sighing heavily, Salazar returned to 'burning a hole through water' as Godric had aptly described earlier. It had been like this since the moment Godric claimed adulthood. Perhaps before. This young noble had to be the only male of any rank to truly speak to Salazar without expecting anything other than conversation. Though he failed to admit it, Salazar was quite thankful for the companionship of another like-minded man. Even if Godric was more likely to use his sword than his wand.

"Alright, Salazar. Spit it out. You would brood all afternoon if I let you. If there is anything you should trust is that nothing you say to me will ever be used against you. On that I give you my word." The solemn oath was one he had heard many times and had thus far been true. Gryffindor kept his word. "Surely life could not be as terrible as you make it out to be."

"I assure you, my friend, it could be." Salazar remarked blandly, transferring his gaze to the red haired masculine god sitting beside him. He was always taken aback by how imposing the sight of the young knight was. Well dressed in fine linen and leather, Godric appeared ready to take on dragon in the next blink of an eye and return untouched for the banquet. He looked ever inch the nobleman and behaved every second as a common soldier. Truly a contradiction on legs. "Perhaps you were fortunate in missing young Lord Black's arrival to the manor."

"Oh, him? Ha, escorted in as if he were the king of England. I swear, Salazar, that family doesn't know how to tone the pomp down. I keep waiting for them to run out of money. At least I keep hoping that they'll run out."

"Ah, yes. The rumor of their gold producing magics is going strong. Surely they have realized that Alchemist will never be able to transfer base metals into gold. We can do remarkable transfiguring, but ultimately it will never be gold. But that is not the trouble. Lord Ravenclaw has kindly given the position of Transfiguration teacher to young Lord Black…"

"Romulus!?" Godric interrupted with a loud insulting curse, suitably impressing Salazar. "That kid only a little better than me. What's wrong with you continuing? You've done a good job of it so far."

"Many thanks for your vote of confidence. Though I hardly believe teaching is young Lord Black's sole intention. Lady Rowena is of proper age and I am certain Lord Ravenclaw is searching for an appropriate match."

"Ha, ha! There is a woman involved. Salazar, you sly old snake. I would never have guessed you fancied Rowena. Jealousy makes perfect sense now. You're not mad at loosing your position. You're mad at being unable to court her." Godric was having far too much fun at his expense.

"Testing my patience with this mockery is unseemly even for you. So you are perfectly clear, Godric, I have no intentions towards Rowena and never have. I merely think Lord Black is entirely unsuitable. Besides, she is quite able to decide for herself who best to assist her in maintaining the Ravenclaw traditions."

"At least you know when you set your sights too high, my friend. Though that won't help watching her marry someone else." Godric's hand settled on Salazar's shoulder briefly in a friendly gesture of comfort. He could recognize it for what it was, even if he couldn't appreciate it fully. "Who knows, maybe she fancies you and has the nerve to choose someone her father doesn't approve."

"Forgive me for disbelieving your predictions. Now, you must forgive me, I must prepare for my discussion with Lord Ravenclaw this evening. And my discussion with Lord Black." He barely suppressed a shudder. With any luck Romulus would just continue to use what worked instead of trying to change plans completely.

"Hey, if you do manage to burn a hole through water, make sure I'm there to see it."

"You wouldn't believe me otherwise? Such little faith. Then perhaps I should not take your word for the dragons you've slain." They simply shared a smile. Stories were better kept as stories. The truth seldom entertained half as much.


	2. Hero to the Rescue?

**Chapter 2: Hero to the Rescue?**

* * *

Upon entering the third year of tolerating Romulus Black as the Transfiguration Instructor, Godric Gryffindor finally emerged as a fully trained wizard. True he had been an of age wizard for many years and well versed in all aspects of wizarding, but schooling never quite ended under Lord Ravenclaw until the lord of the manor decided for himself that a witch or wizard was ready. And there were always advanced or additional areas of study. Salazar was proof one could be a perpetual student as well as an instructor. So, Godric returned again this year to continue his dueling practice and perhaps learn something new. It was unlikely he would ever inherit his family's estate. There was no doubt he would receive his share of monetary inheritance, but as the youngest son of the family of five, his chances of having to run the place were slim. He preferred it that way. He had no desire to sit in a stuffy old castle running the daily chores of lordship. He quite liked having the title with no responsibility. More time for adventures.

Plus this year Lord Ravenclaw had invited him to instruct all who were interested in the art of dueling. Master Ronkurt had family matters to attend to and did not know when or if he would return. Godric was more than pleased to accept the position. After all, instructors received a monetary compensation for their time and effort. It was an odd thought, but he wondered how much his friend Salazar received. He knew it wasn't as much as an instructor, but he honestly had no idea. It would be impolite to ask, but he probably would one day.

Being the newest instructor, Godric had the misfortune of sitting beside Romulus Black during the formal meals. The other man could be simply intolerable. Though if he wasn't so obvious about his intentions towards Rowena, the man might have found a way to become tolerable, but no, he spent most of his time following Rowena around trying to determine the absolute best way to court her. It had been hilarious to listen to his young friend recount some of the mishaps and how many times she corrected him in various aspects of magic. Godric looked forward to taunting Romulus the entire year on how trying to be superior towards a woman more intelligent than him would never work.

Godric had fully expected the young Lord Black to have given up on a romance with the little Lady Ravenclaw after three years of trying. Oh, how wrong he was! Romulus seemed to double his efforts to appear respectable in Rowena's eye. And she barely spoke to him. But at least in public they were civil to each other, so Godric nodded his head in acknowledgement and hoped the dinner would proceed quietly. He preferred having someone to talk to, but it was rude to talk around the people at the table, especially if they would nobles. So for him to speak to anyone other than Romulus, he would have to wait until his position at the table improved enough to allow him rights to sit closer towards the center with Ravenclaw. Though before sitting among them, Godric had not understood that all of the instructors had titles both within the wizarding community and among the muggles. It had never occurred to him to wonder until now. Which meant the only assistant Ravenclaw ever hired was an equally talented intellectual without any social standing beyond his attachment to the Ravenclaw Household. Therefore Salazar still sat among the older students as an assistant.

It wasn't the first time Godric wondered why the man was the only assistant when he took on as much work as a true instructor. And the age gap just kept increasing, year after perpetual year. With few conversationalists worthy of his attention, Salazar must be bored out of his mind. Come to think of it, Godric could not remember a time in the past few years where Salazar actually spoke during a formal dinner. This time seemed no different. The moment Lord Ravenclaw signaled the end of the meal Salazar vanished from sight. Of course that was hard to notice as well. All of the instructors filed out first before any of the others could leave. The formality really grated on Godric's nerves, but it wasn't his house so he couldn't change the rules.

Then again, Godric had a tendency to upset Lord Ravenclaw with his interpretation of the rules. So what could the old man do when Godric found his way to Salazar's table the next night and sat across from his friend? He knew he was in for a tongue-lashing, but aside from tradition nothing said he _had_ to sit with the other instructors. It just so happened that Godric felt like classifying his own position as an assistant just to justify his move. Everyone was under the assumption that Master Ronkurt was returning.

Dinner stretched on slowly as Godric waited for Salazar to say something instead of destroying a perfectly good meal without even consuming it. However, it was the young man next to him who found the courage to ask, "Sir, might I be so bold as to inquire why you are sitting here instead of with the other instructors?" Elias Northgale was a pureblood wizard with a reputation for unruly gall. Godric had always liked the boy. Even more now that his comment had actually caused Salazar to glance from his plate.

"Yes, _Lord_ Gryffindor, why, might we ask, are you sitting amongst us?" Godric was amazed that he could physically feel the emphasis on the title. With a mischievous glint in his eye, Salazar revealed he knew precisely what Godric was doing but would not call attention towards it. Salazar always knew how to wrap his words in multiple meanings, playfully chastising at the same time mournfully serious. Even as Godric felt the humor behind the words, he could also hear the scolding. If he had known Salazar would use pure formalities for surface conversation, then Godric might have approached this differently. Too late now.

"I suppose I grew tired of the company surrounding me these days. There is only so much silence and pleasant small talk a man can take."

"You won't find much else here, sir," Elias commented eager for a different style of conversation. "They're a fairly silent lot in general." Godric marked an unusual expression of surprise or perhaps pain once his statement concluded.

"Forgive our boldness, _Lord_ Gryffindor. Perhaps we were not clear in our questions. Your presence is very unusual, if I might make an observation, here among the children of the untitled wizards under Lord Ravenclaw's reach.

Godric managed to contain his discomfort though he was certain Salazar saw through his attempt. "Ah, desiring to not sit among the incredibly large egos of the elite isn't a good enough reason for you, is it?" That should have been a statement, but under Salazar's eyes Godric failed to summon the courage to say anything other than the truth.

"I'm sorry to say, sir, that no, it is not." Salazar returned his considerable attention to the food on his plate. His careful maneuvers of pushing the meats and vegetables bespoke a distinct lack of appetite. "If I might add, _Lord_ Gryffindor, perhaps moving one of the unusually sized egos will only allow the remaining to increase in enormity."

"Well, if it does, we'll just have to do something about it." He chuckled at the thought of both of them going after Romulus. He suspected Salazar of ill feelings towards the lord, however beyond the side glances filled with contained fury there was no concrete indication of animosity. The story was well known within the Ravenclaw household. Students and servants and instructors knew how hard Salazar worked to provide superior education to all of his students. His patience seemed infinite even when the slowest learner troubled him for understanding. Slytherin knew how to convey the information in a way the child understood. Romulus Black took a drastically different approach to instructing the students. Despite learning under Salazar, the young lord lectured on technique first then demonstrated the spell a limited number of times. He claimed trial and error was the best teacher.

The Black family ascribed to the belief that if a wizard cannot perform a spell within a reasonable amount of time then he does not have enough magic for that spell. Black dismissed many of the poorer wizards as near Squibs when they could not grasp the concept of a spell immediately. He was more than willing to ignore the children as unteachable and proceed with the rest of the class. Whispers floated through the household that Slytherin privately tutored these students and in some cases advanced their studies so they could remain on par with the others.

The sound of his former teacher and long time friend broke his thoughts as it had always done in the past. "Perhaps, _Lord_ Gryffindor, you should consider how your own immense ego might affect the lesser among us." Godric followed Salazar's quick glance further down the table, where he could see how the students focused solely on their plates and refrained from speaking. Even Eilas Northgale did little more than listen to the conversation. Salazar had a point. He still had a title when most of the wizards sitting around him did not. His friend's voice dropped until he had to strain to hear it. "Look about you, Godric. We have little prospect but to serve someone of a higher station. They are afraid of how you might use their words." Godric didn't know how true the fear might be, but he understood how those with titles and those without never truly mingled. Salazar spoke once more at a normal level. "You would do well, sir, to remember your own time at these tables and keep to that so as to avoid any uncontrolled egos from lashing out."

"Oh…" Godric sighed crestfallen with his revelations. Why did Salazar have to ruin what should have been a pleasant conversation? Was it that obvious that Godric would only cause trouble by attempting to sit with his friend at dinner? He had only hoped to alleviate the boredom of his friend, not add to his troubles. Instead, Salazar went out of his way to be formal and uncomfortable. Still Godric did not leave his place, as that would only cause confusion. Now that he sat in silence and thought about what he had done, Godric realized that Lord Ravenclaw would have some choice words for him once this ordeal was over. Was it so wrong to desire including his long time friend in conversation?

A nudge on his foot broke his thought process. Glancing around he saw the other students and instructors leaving the hall. "Godric, get up." The harsh whisper across from him forced understanding on him. Dinner was over and no one at his table could leave until he with the highest rank left. He stood and made as if to leave, pausing to look back at the older man.

"Um, Master Slytherin, perhaps you could accompany me this evening?" See, he knew how to be formal as well.

Godric thought he had seen a wince cross Salazar's face as the older man rose from his chair, but the image was gone immediately. "Of course, sir." Salazar nodded respectfully before gracefully moving around the table to talk beside the younger man. At this short distance it was not hard to hear the personal whisper, "Your boots are too thick."

He snorted in amusement. They strolled quietly through the halls of the castle, Godric leading the way. Once they reached one of the gardens, he noticed how Salazar relaxed slightly. "You never used to be that formal." Godric opened the conversation and the door.

"You weren't a full instructor before this year. And you know how restrictive Lord Ravenclaw is in regards to traditions and titles. While you were classified as a student, I had much more leeway. Now you are an instructor, regardless of whether or not Master Ronkurt returns. As an assistant I am unable to do anything considered disrespectful. You might not put much stock in the formalities, however it would be bad practice should I attempt it."

Godric waved away the older wizard's concern. "You're over sensitive. No one is going to care if you actually talk to me."

"No, but I know how to curb my tongue. Those I sit with do not. Take Eilas for example. If it had been anyone but you, he would have had his head chewed off for daring to speak without being spoken to." Salazar's fury was contained but clearly he was only looking out for the wellbeing of the peasant class at the castle.

"You shut him up," Godric accused, a scowl forming on his face, darkening his normally pleasant visage.

"Thankfully his boots are not nearly as thick as yours. Did you by chance drop your sword on your toes one too many times and required dragon skin boots to compensate?" The glint in Salazar's eye bespoke humor.

"I just got tired of being stepped on," Godric shrugged carelessly, though he smiled to see his friend joking at his expense. "So, at dinner, I wanted ask how working with Romulus was going. Is he as bad as what I heard from his students?"

"You know I am not at liberty to comment."

"I heard he can be rough when disciplining students."

"Rough with those in his employ, he has not yet struck any belonging to Lord Ravenclaw."

"And where do you fall? Are you in his employ or Lord Ravenclaw's?" That was a strange issue indeed. While Salazar worked as an assistant under Lord Ravenclaw, he was primarily responsible for transfigurations, which was now headed by Romulus Black. As Godric understood it, Salazar was required to obey Black in almost every respect.

Salazar's back straightened further than imaginable with indignation. It was something Godric admired about the older wizard. Though times and situations were difficult for the man, Salazar always seemed to pull through with dignity, but without his nose stuck in the air. "As far as I'm aware I am under Lord Ravenclaw's purse. I hope to never suffer under his had again."

"Has he struck you?" The notion seemed impossible. But with Romulus's reputation for beating servants or house elves alike, one could never be so sure.

The sparkle normal found within the depths of Salazar's green eyes took a dark sinister glint as he carefully formed his next thought. "I assure you, no man may strike me without retaliation."

"So he did strike you!" Godric nearly yelled in fury. How dare the man abuse his position!

"Godric!" Salazar's sharp reprimand cut Godric's desired rant short before it could begin. "This line of thought is pointless. What Lord Black does is none of your concern. As long as he does not harm a student, he will remain an instructor for as long as Lord Ravenclaw seeks a union with the Black family. You, _Lord Gryffindor_, will do nothing. I will not be dismissed because of your stupidity."

"But…"

"Godric, please. Understand this one thing. No matter what you see in me, no matter how familiar we may be in private, you, Rowena, and Helga are considered my superiors. We all might come from pure families, yet you are the ones with money and title and land. It has nothing to do with your idea of fairness. It has everything to do with luck at birth. You three are by far the most stubborn people I have ever known and I am eternally grateful for that. However, you are the only one out of touch with reality. If you say one word to Lord Ravenclaw regarding anything you think you know, I will be the one to suffer the consequences. That's life, Godric. Get used to it. And be glad you are among the privileged." This speech stunned Godric into silence causing Salazar to sigh heavily, appearing a century older than his true young years. The bitterness of the older wizard's words stung Godric. Had Salazar truly suffered during these past years to warrant his negative attitude? "Forgive me, Godric, I spoke out of turn. You just have to understand that you are not able to change the social structure of the world with just a wish. I know how to live with what I have. Trust me. I know how to manipulate situations to my advantage should the need arise."

"Trusting you is not difficult. What is difficult is watching while everyone tries to crush you. So you're not a rich pureblood. You are more intelligent and skillful than anyone I know. That should count for some respect."

"You don't need to tell me." Salazar seemed on the verge to add to his thoughts when he stiffened and tried to draw Godric's eye to the figure approaching. The man was uncanny with his observations. Godric didn't sense the newcomer until he was a couple of steps closer. Then he recognized Romulus Black emerging from the shadows.

"Godric, we missed you at dinner." Though Black addressed the young redhead, his eyes watched Salazar's every move as if waiting for the wizard to misstep. Slytherin never gave him the chance and always preformed as a dutiful underling. "Though I can imagine you must be having difficulty adjusting to your new status. I know I did for a few days when I first arrived to teach."

"It's just a bit awkward without anyone I knew from before," Godric waved the concern away. "Save for Slytherin here there aren't too many men I can talk to. Lord Ravenclaw would take it the wrong way if I tried to talk to the ladies."

"Yes, I could see why. I see how difficult it must be to return with no immediate friends. Perhaps we could open a new acquaintance. We aren't too many years apart, perhaps I may assist you in adjusting to your new position." Black seemed to genuinely care about Godric's place among the teaching staff. Still Godric saw Salazar's careful shake of his head. He had hoped Salazar would have given him some credit. He knew better than to accept an offer from Black, which might end badly for him.

"I think I'd like to see how I cope on my own at first. I've done plenty of dueling both under instruction and out in the real world. I'd like to think I know my subject quite well. Though perhaps you will take me up on a match one day. It would be very interesting to see how we compare, seeing as how we never got the chance before." Godric grinned cheerfully. That would be the perfect excuse to humiliate the pompous know-it-all.

"Perhaps I will. With the wand mind you. It is of my understanding that swords are muggle weaponry."

"Yes, but a warlock can be killed by a wand or a sword. I just like to be prepared, that's all."

"Ah, yes. Gryffindors and their famous sense of preparedness. Though I suppose you have to be considering your also famous sense of recklessness. However it is growing late and I must speak with Salazar before night grows into morn." Romulus was already turning to leave, collecting Slytherin on his way.

"Good evening to you then, Romulus. And Master Slytherin, many thanks for accompanying me. Our chat has been enlightening."

Salazar bowed shallowly. "I am pleased you found my company worthwhile, Lord Gryffindor. By your leave then." He bowed once more before following Romulus. Anyone watching from a distance would see two men with poker straight backs. To him it seemed as if two equals walked side by side, but he knew better. Slytherin would reluctantly bow out if Black forced his position. He had to keep an eye on Transfigurations just to see how competent Black was. He still hated to see the strong willed wizard bend to ill intended wishes.

A gentle hand turned his attention to a new arrival in the garden. He had been so intent on watching the two hardheaded warlocks that he had completely missed the plump little witch sneaking up on him. "It's hard to watch, isn't it?" Lady Helga Hufflepuff had a keen eye for situations around the manor. "I sometimes wonder if we are being unnecessarily cruel to him."

"What do you mean, cousin? We're his friends. It's not like he has many of those. Everyone who is as intelligent as him are among the elite and never talk to him."

"That's precisely what I mean, Godric. If we kept to the barriers of social structure, Salazar Slytherin would not have to be constantly balancing friendship and formality. He knows what is expected of him, yet here we are offering him what he desires most. At least he knows better than to be too familiar with us."

"I still can't believe that he is only an assistant. Rowena's father puts more trust in him than any single instructor. Even Master Ronkurt was granted more authority than Salazar is and he came from a lower position. How does he get away with granting a personal guard more respect than a highly intelligent wizard of good breeding?"

"Because he knows that most people here understand that to listen to their protection details is in their best interest. You are just unusual in that you are your own protection detail."

"This coming from a man who claims to promote wisdom and knowledge over brute force."

"Just do Salazar a favor and do not try to force others to change their view on the social structure."

"He can do better. I don't see why he doesn't just leave for someplace that will appreciate him."

"And where is that, Godric? How is he supposed to leave? He came here under Lord Docilus's funds and recommendation, and the only way for him leave the Ravenclaw household is for Rowena's father to do much the same thing."

"How do you know all this?"

"I know how to listen to people. You aren't the only one Salazar talks to. Now come on, the night is starting to get cold." Helga motioned for Godric to join her. The twilight hours had been warm enough, but as night descended a chill took to the air. The garden no longer looked as welcoming with winter's approach.


	3. Beware the Serpent

**Chapter 3: Beware the Serpent**

Autumn failed to linger. Leaves of sunset shades whirled in the strong winds whipping through the valleys and hills surrounding the Ravenclaw Manor. The very idea of traveling to the village enraged every single ounce of common sense in Rowena's bones. This was just not the day for traveling. She knew better than anyone how finicky the Highland air could become. This moment might be all well and quiet and turn utterly foul on the journey. Still it was something that must be done. Those she would have asked to accompany her were busy with their work instructing young minds. Her father as well had plans that kept him tied to the manor that afternoon. This was the only day Old Master Olivander would be visiting so close to their home. Rowena hoped to convince him to bring his stores this way again soon as many of their students needed quality wands. She thought once again on how she should have demanded Salazar Slytherin's company for the trip. He might not be a student, but he still did not have a wand proper for his disposition. One day Rowena would find a way to procure a wand suited for the genius of a wizard.

The carriage waiting for her held a surprise. One she would have just as willing done without. Lord Romulus Black stood with the horses, calming them before the ride ahead. "Good morning, Rowena," he nodded politely as she approached. He was quite pleasant and charming. There was no doubt about how he could behave like a gentleman when he desired. She still couldn't quite ignore the rumors floating through the manor regarding his other behavior. If only she could employ the excuse that she was not interested in marriage to be rid of the man. At the moment she had no desire to run a manor, much less other duties that befit a lady.

"Good morning, Romulus. I must express my surprise at seeing you out of doors this morning. I had thought everyone was occupied with lessons." Rowena adjusted her lavender and gold robes as she descended the stairs. Her hair was carefully bound under the complimentary gold and purple bonnet. Looking her best for Romulus was not her intention, but it certainly didn't hurt. Romulus still attempted to win her hand at every encounter. He did have a few points in her favor. Being attractive had its merits, particularly when not all wizards of marrying age kept up with their appearance. Combining the family fortunes was likely her father's idea, yet she did not know how keen the Black family was on continuing the education of the wizards in Britannia. While her thoughts lingered on possible marriage alliances, Rowena sighed internally and wished she were not an only child. God rest her mother's soul and bless her father's for not remarrying. She did not want a marriage of convenience solely for convenience.

"Not to worry, Rowena. Salazar is handling the children just fine. When your father mentioned your outing I was greatly concerned with your safety during the journey. He seemed pleased to have someone accompany you in such unpredictable weather. Please allow me to join you, one can never be too careful." The young lord patted the flanks of the chestnut mare before offering her a hand into the carriage. Graciously she accepted and found much to her delight that the interior was warm and pleasant, far more so than the woolen blanket draped over her legs could make it.

"Surely Transfigurations are not your specialty, Romulus," She smiled as the wizard took his seat beside her, clicking the horses into movement. "I daresay these charms are among the best I have encountered." It was only polite to continue small talk in such a small enclosure.

"Charms have always come easiest for me. However Lord Ravenclaw would not replace his Charms Master with me. Stoddard Withers the Younger is admittedly among the best suited for training young wizards in the art of Charms."

"Yes, that he is. We are forever grateful that he has no desire on the titles his older brothers are currently fighting over. I must admit confusion that though you are head of your own household, you have chosen to spend many years here among mine."

"My house is hardly as peaceful as yours. Even with the children running around during the winter. I do not find any pleasure in dealing with the halfwits that populate my family." Romulus grimaced under his cap, which conveniently covered most of his face so Rowena could tell little about the man's emotions. She knew logically it was positioned just so in order to maintain the appearance that they were braving the cold in the two-seater carriage. Still she wished to know more about the inner workings of this man's mind. Particularly since he still believed he had a chance at winning her hand in marriage.

"Surely they are not all as dull as you claim. Though it must be a wonder to live among so many relatives. Are you so eager to be rid of your troublesome family as to conduct your affairs through letters?"

"Eager? No. Simply in need of a break from the tedium of nonsense. There seems to be a massive amount running around these days. I ask the servants for something simple and they can't seem to do it right. I'll never understand why you cannot have house-elves like other families."

"Why use house-elves when human beings need a legitimate means of earning a proper living? Our income is not for our personal profit alone. We are the source of life for the community here. We should take responsibility for the quality of life surrounding us." Rowena knew she was idealistic in her views, yet she did not expect the expression of scorn on Romulus's face.

"You honestly believe you are assisting them?" Romulus waved a hand in the air to indicate the invisible masses. "They do not need to rely on you. To do so will only drain you of your resources. They are where they are because that is where they belong."

"Belong or not they do not need to be treated as if they are less than human." Though the voices where cool and collected the resulting tension filled the air between them. Rowena fiddled with her muff to fill the time. She had heard of Romulus's assumptions about the lower class. But in the three years span she had spent learning about Romulus, she had not witness it before now.

"It's what they are. Filth. They can't keep what they have."

"They do not have enough begin with. How can you expect their lives to improve if we don't give them a chance."

"Chances? I will not have my life wasted through them."

From this moment on the journey would not be as pleasant as she had desired. If she could get her business done without any mishaps then this would be a successful expedition to the village.

* * *

The day without Romulus Black ought to have been a peaceful experience. However being summoned by Lord Ravenclaw had not been among his planned activities for the day. No, Salazar Slytherin had planned on retreating to his workroom to practice several charms he had been experimenting with. That was not to be the case as he followed Alfrid through the corridors to Ravenclaw's private library. The last time he had seen beyond these doors had been the very day he had arrived in the manor asking for a position. Alfrid had only been a boy at that time, wandering underfoot of the old witch, Renatta. Salazar had learned later that the boy was Renatta's great-grandson, who apparently was a Squib.

He had never really been concerned with Alfrid until Renatta passed away, leaving her great-grandson to carry on many of her duties. It had been odd for everyone to see the young man take responsibility in a position better suited for the Lady of the House. Though he and Rowena were roughly the same age, Lord Ravenclaw had not wanted to burden her with too much responsibility at such a young age. He believed she should complete her studies. Alfrid though took to the tasks eagerly, thrilled to be able to prove himself useful. It was then the boy was let into a world of secrets.

The promises made in Ravenclaw's Library became Alfrid's secret to keep. Ravenclaw was not a well man. He had survived longer than even he had expected. In part to the skills Salazar had obtained while studying under Docilus. There had been immense disappointment that Salazar had not become the potions protégé that Docilus desired. Still he had become proficient in brewing potions recipes and for fifteen years that had been enough. Alfrid was responsible for transporting the potions without anyone else in the manor discovering that the master of the house was ill. Of course the Squib knew of the illness. Who else was to take note of Ravenclaw's condition when Salazar could not be present?

This summons worried Salazar. Any conversation held in the most private of places for the old wizard had to be dire. Was it coincidence or had Lord Ravenclaw waited until Black no longer walked the corridors that day? "Are you certain he made no mention as to why he wished my appearance?" Salazar asked Alfrid once more as they drew closer to the library door.

"None at all," Alfrid shrugged. "Believe you me, he was in a right state when I last left him. I'm sorry, Salazar, but I am as much in the dark about this meeting as you are. He did request me as well. I can only assume…" The young Squib offered as an explanation.

"Assumptions are never proper, Alfrid. Though I too hope it has nothing to do with that." Wish as he might, Salazar expected the worst once the great oak doors loomed before them. He waited patiently as Alfrid entered first to announce Salazar and ensure the meeting still pleased Lord Ravenclaw. One great door opened barely enough for a man to squeeze past. Once inside the library, Salazar noted the dim lighting. Surely Lord Ravenclaw wouldn't think to read in this light. Approaching cautiously, Salazar bowed respectfully.

"Sit, Salazar." Lord Ravenclaw's voice betrayed his frail condition. For the last year he had given up personally teaching students, claiming important affairs kept him far to busy. Though this was the first private meeting between them since that time, Alfrid had kept both informed of the situation. Salazar had graciously taken the extra classes to assist the lord, however, he knew it would not solve the mounting problem. "Alfrid, bring the decanter and be seated." The once regal voice of Lord Ravenclaw, the most powerful and talented wizard of the North Isles, was dim. He put up a brave front before his students and staff. Few realized anything was the matter. "As I understand it, there are rumors floating about my halls regarding your dissatisfaction with Lord Black. Perhaps you would be kind enough to elaborate on the truth of the matter, Salazar." Was it his imagination or did Ravenclaw give away a sense of amusement?

Slytherin took residence on a small though ornately carved chair. He had come from a Roman influenced region and had failed to recognized the excellent craftsmanship of men and wizards with little to no experience with the Empire for the longest time. Though through the years he had gained a proper appreciation for the northern version of luxuries. The chair was by far his favorite in the whole manor. It either had matching relatives or this chair moved through the manor to the places Salazar sought to relax. "It is no secret that I am dissatisfied with the manner in which Lord Black conducts his instructions, my Lord. However, I have not, and sincerely desire not to, enact any revenge against him for all the wrongs he has done me." The reply was carefully neutral, as Salazar could not quite place where the conversation was headed.

"Ah, that is something I had not heard." Ravenclaw took a long sip from a pewter goblet to ease his raspy throat. "You do understand the reasons behind allowing Romulus to remain here, do you not?" Yes, there was mirth behind his carefully chosen words. The old lord definitely enjoyed this bit of intrigue even when he was unable to affect it greatly.

"Only in rumors and judgments of his actions, my Lord. I admit I do not understand why you allow him to pursue Lady Rowena when she clearly holds no desire for him."

"Appearances, Salazar. I thought you would understand those by now."

"Forgive me, my Lord. I had thought three years was rather long for mere appearances."

"I had to be sure you realized you place here in the manor. I will allow that Romulus overstepped in a few cases I am aware of. However, rumors of your protective tendencies towards my daughter remained." As Ravenclaw spoke, Salazar bowed his head, waiting for conversation to take a more sinister direction. "A father only wants what is best for his daughter. And I am not in a position to force my daughter into a marriage I think is best." This vein was not quite what Salazar expected, though he understood Ravenclaw's reasoning far better for it. "Rowena is much to independent to agree to an arranged marriage and much to intelligent to choose someone incompetent. Marriage is a complicated issue. Both among the magical community and the Muggle community. While I had hoped to see her married, I know that will not come to pass. Still, I have to teach her that only a proper marriage status will grant her the dignity and respect she deserves. That is why, unfortunately, I cannot condone a stronger friendship than what is already developed."

"But, my Lord," Salazar protested, his head snapping up with an earnest desire to be heard. "I have never intended to carry on a romantic relationship with Lady Rowena. Never have I encouraged anything other than an intellectual companionship. Surely the rumors are not suggesting that it was anything more than that." His sincerity bleed through his words so forcefully that even Alfrid looked stunned. He had always been careful in his dealings with Rowena; delightful as her company was, he had never considered the remote possibility of a greater intimacy.

"No, Salazar, they haven't." Ravenclaw reassured him. He concealed a momentary stunned expression from Salazar's outburst before continuing his explanation. "I needed to be sure that even while you indulged Rowena in her fancies, she understood that certain boundaries had to be maintained. She is still young and has not yet learned proper social decorum. Sometimes I wonder if allowing her to study at her hearts content was the right thing to do."

"I am certain, my lord, that she knows precisely how to behave in all situations. You and Renatta have taught her well. At the very least I shall endeavor to remind her of the proper traditions."

"Of that I have no doubt," Lord Ravenclaw chuckled softly as he poured a goblet of wine. "Particularly after your little argument with Godric."

"He has a very … interesting notion of propriety." Salazar allowed himself a smile. Godric was always worth an amused smile.

"That he does. I am glad he will unlikely inherent his family's estates. His brothers are much more sensible, even with their reckless reputation." Ravenclaw took a few minutes to smile to himself as he relived encountering each of the Gryffindor brothers in turn, until finally coming to Godric. Though Salazar knew Ravenclaw would never admit it aloud, Godric was his favorite and if he had thought the match appropriate would have betrothed Rowena to him from the very beginning. The Son Ravenclaw never had the opportunity to have. Still Godric was destined for greater things than being a consort. Salazar had seen it in the stars.

Lifting his eyes towards the younger men before him, Ravenclaw continued, the pause did his voice well. The tone had also turned serious. "Now for the matter for which I called you. Even with the time granted to me through the potions, I feel the end approaching. Before you protest, you both knew this would occur sooner than later. Which is why I trained you so specifically. While most of my affairs are in order, I must journey to London to complete others."

Salazar interrupted. He knew better, but he couldn't help himself. He did not like the idea of Ravenclaw putting himself at risk, even if it was necessary. "My Lord, traveling in your condition…"

"Will only put my health in further decline," Ravenclaw overrode him with a voice stronger than should be possible. "Which is why you will be accompanying me. You will be doing most of the legwork and will need to bring less than proper attire to be unnoticed. Since you are most familiar with the area, I am confident in your ability to blend in. Particularly since you return there once a year. We will be staying with Lord Docilus until my tasks are complete. I have no desire to send Rowena there after my death. She does not need to know of this."

"Yes, my lord." Salazar bowed his head in acceptance. He was not in a position to argue and Ravenclaw's tone was final.

"Alfrid," the young man sat up straighter as Ravenclaw addressed him. "Since you are care taker of this house, you are required to know this as well. But first, your duties will not change while I am gone. Rowena believes I am visiting Docilus as a social call. You will go to Rowena only if something comes up that you are uncertain of. I trust you to see to all of its affairs even once I am gone."

"Of course, my lord. The schooling of the children will be enough for any one person. I will not fail you." Alfrid seemed to bow in his seat as he accepted his burden once more. "Please forgive me, my lord, but it won't be the same without you here."

"No, I suppose it will not." Simply hearing that made Salazar painfully aware of how short Ravenclaw's time on earth really was. "But to the matter at hand. Salazar, you agreed to certain obligations when you arrived. Upon my death those obligations to the Ravenclaw family will be held by Rowena. However, Alfrid here must become knowledgeable in all aspects of your prescribed duties in order to best share the information with my daughter. You will forgive me for desiring a third party, but considering your history, I feel it is essential."

* * *

"I must thank you again, Master Olivander, for seeing me on this day." Rowena smiled brilliantly as the older wizard bowed over her hand formally.

"It is a pleasure, my lady Rowena. While the wand makers up here know the basics of their craft, it pains me to see how little of the true art has made its way beyond the bounds of the Roman Empire. I would be greatly honored to bring my wares to your village and allow the wands to make their choices. A proper wand makes for a proper wizard."

"True enough, but only a proper wizard knows how to use any wand." Rowena returned playfully. "I don't think my father would give up his wand just because one of yours chose him. He is quite fond of our local wand maker."

"Ah, yes, the Master Fletcher. I dare say he knows more than simply wand making. I never considered making arrows would transfer well into making wands. Your village here surprises me. Wizards and Muggles living side by side without knowing. I have never seen so much restraint."

"It is not all restraint. Magic has always been more tolerated here. The Druids left us a wondrous reputation. So long as we don't use magic too obviously, the villagers do not seem to care. They still come to some of us when they need assistance."

"Ah, yes, I'm afraid I do not see much of that further south or even on the continent. The Romans then the Christians have created nothing but fear of us wizards. We would give anything to see the times of Great Merlin returned to us. I for one hope the Christians are far from arriving at this place."

"Hadrian's Wall still stands, Master Olivander. That has kept much of the southern world out of our home for years. Remember, we were to wild for the Romans to conquer." Both witch and wizard smiled at the reference. The Wall had been built with a bit of magic from both sides. The Romans to keep their people safe in civilized territory through fear and the Celts to keep strangers from passing across the wall through much the same manner. Only once the wall crumbled would the wizards of the north concern themselves with the troubles brewing further south.

"Of course." Old Olivander smiled once more as he bowed. "By your leave than, Lady Rowena. I shall return in two months time with my wares. Hopefully I will be able to help the students of your father's school." Together they walked out of the pub into the blistering wind of the north's winters only to witness Romulus backhanding a downtrodden villager.

"How dare you touch me, you thief." The obviously Muggle man sputtered, claiming he did nothing. "A little roach like you deserves to rot in the stocks!"

"Romulus!" Rowena called sharply. "You dare to strike without cause?"

"Without cause? This drunken bastard stumbled into me and attempted to steal my purse. That is hardly nothing."

"It is not worth a purse, which I am certain you still retain."

"That is not the issue, Rowena. These are the people you claim to help, they don't need your help to be rotten street urchins."

"Of all the people… You, Lord Black, are the most egocentric man I have ever met. If you find enjoyment from punishing clumsiness then are not worth your title." Rowena stalked pasted him, giving a soft apology to Olivander for her abrupt departure. She pulled herself into the carriage and drove herself away from the village. Rumors might have clouded her vision of Romulus, but no man should strike an unarmed peasant unless truly provoked. She saw true violence in Romulus's eyes as she witnessed the scene. That alone showed how possible the rumors could be.

* * *

The free for all occurring on the front pastures was one of Godric's more uncertain plans. Sure it gave the willing students of dueling a chance to see what they could accomplish, but it was also proved hard to control. Twelve students of various ages were tossing spells all over the yard while Godric chuckled and half heartedly considered calling an end of the exercise. None of the spells were particularly harmful and some of students were excellent at counter curses. All in all the training session was challenging all involved.

Only when the sound of horses trotting up the walk did Godric raised his wand and emitted brilliant red sparks everywhere the students were dueling. It called for a cessation of all spells and immediate assembly around him. He could only hope they desired to pay attention. He did not need a stray spell striking the carriage and whoever was within it. Just as the rider became visible, Godric had all his students together. Seeing Rowena alone surprised him. He had heard that Romulus drove her to the village. "Alright lads, good work out there. Nice to see no one got knocked out. Alberth, watch your wand arm, saw that you stuck it out further than necessary. If you're hiding, contain your movements. It takes practice, but even some of the large sweeping movements can be condensed. Work on target practice while making your arm movements as small as possible. Remember, any body part stuck out of your hiding spot can incapacitate you."

Godric sent the boys out against the dummies he had set up on the training grounds and he approached the carriage. "Whoa!" he called to horses. Holding them tightly he looked up into interior. "Rowena… Didn't expect you to return alone." He could tell not all was well by the scowl set on her beautiful visage.

"Yes, well, I didn't expect to encounter rumors." Rowena sighed heavily and moved to the edge of the seat to allow Godric to pull himself up into the cab. "Did you ever encounter the rumors?"

"With Romulus? No." Godric clicked the horses back into movement. "I keep trying to get the truth out of Salazar, but he refuses to say anything that would compromise Romulus's position." He knew he shouldn't sound so easy going since this upset Rowena so much. He just couldn't find the need for seriousness yet. Romulus upset everyone at least once while he lived in the Manor.

"Salazar knows of Romulus's brutal tendencies?" Rowena fiddled with her cloak. "I had hoped they were just rumors. I already knew he had ego issues. He struck a man just because he stumbled into him. And had the nerve to claim the man was a thief." Biting her lip, Rowena glanced at her friend. "You don't think he was telling the truth do you?"

"About the man being a thief? Really, Rowena, thieves don't obviously stumble into people. They casually bump into you. And anyone looking at Romulus knows he's not a man to cross. I doubt the man was a thief. If he was, then it is his fault for getting caught so quickly. There are better ways of grabbing hold of a thief."

"Father will be furious with me once I formally refuse Romulus."

"Is that all you're worried about?" Godric had to grant her the most cheerful smile he had to offer once he glimpsed her worried expression. "Black would not fit in well with your family. You're way too nice and he could never fit in. He did try. He offered to help me feel at home among the instructors."

"He attempted to be helpful?"

"If you want to call it that. However polite and charming he may appear, he acts out when he doesn't get his way. I think it is a family trait. The only good thing is that my family doesn't have the honor of dealing with the Blacks very often. We live just a little to far for the Blacks to come calling. I consider that a good thing. He's managed to manipulate half the older students into doing him favors because he's taking care of them. Sadly they're all untitled wizards. As far as I know he has not done anything against the witches."

"You are not giving him a very good reputation… not that the rumors are helping. I had just hoped I was overreacting."

"Rowena, you might overreact in some instances, but I think that because almost everyone agrees Black strikes out at those directly under him you are right in assuming the worst. I know you would not be happy with a man of whom you could not be certain. Let what comes, come. And I'll support you in any way I can. I am sorry to hear that he has upset you so." Just to see his long time friend smile made him certain of his next course in action. He would not let anyone hurt Rowena.


	4. Knocking On Death's Door

**Chapter 4: Knocking on Death's Door**

The incessant knocking at his door pulled him from his slumber into the chilly morning air. He really didn't get enough these days. But the pounded did not stop. There was no light coming through his window, which was odd because it faced east. It had to be ungodly early to be up and about without cause. Hastily he drew on a thick robe to protect him from the early morning chill. His house slippers would just have to do for now, but at least he looked presentable when he opened the door. "Good morrow, dear Lady Helga," Salazar smiled gently in welcome. Though judging from her harassed visage this morning would be anything but good. "What may I ask brings you to my door this early hour?"

"He's gone off to duel that Lord Black without a second!" Helga blurted out without much ladylike charm. She knew how serious this event was.

"What was that bloody idiot boy thinking?" Salazar returned to his room to dress more appropriately for the weather outside. Thick boots and woolen garments as well as the thick woolen robe. Everything made for practical warmth rather than style. As he dressed he gave instructions to the young witch. "Go to Rowena and make sure she does nothing rash. I do not want her mixed in with this mess. If she asks why you are there, tell her you had a nightmare and wished to be sure she was safe. The last thing we need is for her to join the fray. Do not tell Lord Ravenclaw what you know even if he asks. I feel we will be late in returning to the castle. You do not need to become embroiled in this trouble as well. Please have a variety of healing agents and counter curses ready. A duel with a Black is not the honorable endeavor Godric is used to. With any luck we'll all be in one piece."

"Yes, of course. I saw them on the far side of the loch. Please hurry." Helga's normally strong and confident features betrayed great fear for her cousin.

"Do not worry, dearest Helga. I will never fail you." He embraced her gently, trying to give her strength. "Godric is a fine duelist. He will survive. Next time he might not be so eager to take on an opponent of unknown strength." Grabbing a broom from the corner of his room he led Helga to the hall. He could trust her in doing the right thing and wished that he could stay to ease her worry. But the best task for him was to pull the idiot Gryffindor out of the fires of a potentially deadly duel.

Brooms were certainly not his forte, though they were the quickest mode of transportation available. They were just uncomfortable and unreliable. Still with time pressing on him, Salazar knew he had to fly across the loch before the duel took a sour turn. The wind chilled him to the bone and he was only level with the tree line. Rain already seemed ready to settle in for the day, drenching his clothing with the morning mist. Nearly to the opposite shore, he saw flashes of color sparking through the branches. It was a good sign that he had found them. How many duels could there be on a foggy winter morning. A wayward curse suddenly disrupted his broom, dropping him into the shallows below. Floundering in the muck growing in the loch and in the folds of his own robe, Salazar lost precious time. Unfortunately the spell needed to dry himself would alert his presence to the nearest duelist. He could only hope it would be Godric. No man could spend much time soaking wet in the north Scottish winter. Snow might not have fallen, but the chill permeated the bones.

Why had the idiots chosen the forest to duel? Tree branches and brambles clawed through the cloth and cut into his skin. He hoped the woods did worse to the duelists. Not too far away he heard the curses and hexes fly through the air, destroying the nature around them. Salazar approached slowly, not wanting to draw spells towards him. Still he needed to know how Godric fared before interrupting. He could suffer worse punishment for interrupting a duel than the duelists did for killing an opponent. Still, Godric should have demanded seconds. It was the only way to ensure a fair fight. Even the muggles knew that. How he could have been so stupid could only be from Black egging him on. Sometimes he swore Godric's ego was filled with nothing but air.

He winced as he saw Godric fly backwards into a boulder. Black appeared to be the superior duelist, but Salazar suspected Black of being everything but honorable. Godric just didn't know how to duel such people. After a long pause in the spells, he began to wonder if Black knew where his target had landed. Slowly Salazar pushed his way through the brush and knelt beside the young wizard. "Godric? Please live so I can yell at you." Unbidden he cast a variety of healing spells. The counter curses of some of the spells would have to wait until neither one of them had to look over their shoulder for more hexes.

Gryffindor shifted his weight, groaning in pain as he did so. "Damn, that hurt."

"Good. Maybe next time you will have an audience so things don't get this far." Salazar muttered harshly. He couldn't find most of the needed compassion to heal Godric right then and there. The idiotic wizard deserved his aches and pains for the moment. "What were you thinking, ignoring your own rules? No seconds? I'm surprised you're even alive."

"Salazar!" Godric sat up straighter in surprise. By his facial expression, he regretted the sudden movement all too soon. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't get yourself killed because of your moronic decision to duel Black. Just be lucky he doesn't know where you fell. Once you're safe to move, we're leaving."

Stubbornness set into Godric's features. He could be worse than trying to move an ornery mule. "No. I can win."

"No you can't. You're barely able to stand and I'm afraid of what that impact did to your head." Before he could say anything else, Salazar tumbled to the side under the power of a remarkably strong curse. He lay panting on the ground, trying to recover his wits and throw off the curse. His entire body burned, as if thousands of whiplashes cracked against newly healed flesh.

Romulus strode into the clearing, apparently unharmed by the duel with Godric Gryffindor. He glanced at the scene before him and smiled. "I thought I said no seconds, Godric. It really isn't a true test of your skills to have one."

"I don't have a second. I didn't ask him to interfere." Godric spat out as he tried to stand and face the threat. "Are you too afraid to have a bystander watch?"

"I doubt he'll do much watching." Romulus sent another spell at the seemingly helpless figure of Salazar Slytherin, causing him to cry out in pain. "It would be better if I rid myself of him now, since he was foolish enough to wander into a duel. There is no telling what stray spells might affect him." Again he shot the same painful spell at the older wizard, resulting in inhuman screams.

"Leave him be!" Godric shouted, trying in vain to summon the strength to interrupt the spells.

"Or what? You are woefully out matched. If you surrender I might find some compassion to have mercy on you." Black released the spell on Slytherin only to focus on his opponent. Gryffindor was not in a strong position and Black took full advantage of it. If only Salazar could figure out how to make his hands work despite the pain, the end of this duel would be favorable. He heard screams of agony and knew he had to act fast if he was to keep his friend alive. The trouble with duels was they only occurred between wizards of similar status. The moment Salazar interfered was the moment he signed his own death warrant. He had to be careful.

Pushing himself from the thick mulch of the forest floor, Salazar watched as Black circled a crippled Gryffindor. Black's duels only ended one way. With the death of an opponent. And that moment was fast upon them. It did not matter what the words out of Romulus's mouth were, Salazar cast a spell that removed Godric out of the curse's way. He shivered to see the sinister green flash from Black's wand. The Assassin's Curse. This was no game like Godric expected.

"Salazar, you were told not to interfere." Black turned slowly in the predawn light and glared at the assistant wizard. His voice remained calm and smooth as if he knew his opponents could do nothing against him. Salazar's feet were barely stable even as he braced himself against the harsh bark of a nearby pine. He was not a duelist and never had the stamina needed to deal out and take in all the curses involved with a true duel. Salazar preferred to find a weakness and exploit it. Only this time Romulus Black had taken the advantage first. Still, Black was used to dueling men who used obvious tactics. Salazar sincerely doubted if Romulus had ever faced anyone who thought like him. Whatever spell Romulus chose next, it would be designed to elicit a predictable response from trained duelists. Salazar knew better than to react as expected. He would just have throw Romulus off his game. "Since there are no seconds, stray spells harm bystanders just as much as duelists." Black's wand flashed with a brilliant white light, but this time Slytherin was prepared.

The shield he projected stopped the hex midway between them. The resulting backlash sent both of them sprawling to the ground. He had been studying Romulus Black ever since the boy was a student under Ravenclaw and thus he had been prepared for the result. Black favored high-powered spells that struck a general area. Salazar could redirect that power with a narrow shield, for better or worse both parties had to deal with the aftermath of the magical explosion. Forcing his reflexes into action, a move he would regret once the duel was over, Salazar swung several versions of a body bind curse. They wouldn't hold Romulus long, but they would buy him some time to reach Godric. This was not his duel and all he desired was escape. Stumbling over his own feet as well as the various branches and bushes in his way, Salazar was surprised to reach his friend without being subjected to one of Romulus's more destructive curses. Of course, he probably spoke to soon. Nearly there he felt thousands of lacerations open all over his body. He bit his lip trying to keep the screams within.

"Is this all the great protégé of Lord Docilus has to offer?" Black shouted into the shadows. The sun was rising. He would not make it back without notice now. "Surely the great Salazar Slytherin has better spells in his repertoire than these simple curses."

"Then why hasn't the famous Romulus Black ever challenge me to a duel?" Salazar shot back. He knew better. He really did. Mouthing off towards a lord never resulted in favorable circumstances for the peasant. "But then you knew better than to go against someone who might actually defeat you."

"Ha. Unlikely. If Godric couldn't defeat me, then I doubt you could ever come close." Those words were punctuated with sharp spells that sent invisible darts into Salazar's body and surrounding trees.

His shields couldn't protect from all of darts, but at least the ones surrounding Godric were solid. "Godric plays by rules. However, I sincerely doubt if you have encountered true down and dirty brawls." Salazar finally decided he had to play his trump card or risk dying alongside his friend. The spells he flashed at Romulus would have made Godric cringe upon seeing them. Though considering the spells Black chose to use, these fit right in. Only Salazar felt certain Black had never seen half of them.

Even in the pinkish hue of the dawn light, spells lit up the shadows in violent bursts of color. There wasn't a moment to spare for taking cover. Only the momentary glimpses of bruising and bleeding on Black's part gave Salazar the satisfaction that he was scoring sever hits. However he suffered from his own blend of torment at the tip of Black's wand. Still he had been wanting to hex the man for many years. Though he knew to expect a certain amount of backstabbing, one spell caught him off guard at a crucial moment. Damn Godric for distracting him. He was suddenly surrounded by fire and only a quick shield kept him from the worst damage. Yet, it was not his shield.

"Romulus! Aren't you forgetting something?" Godric Gryffindor called out, standing in such a way as the sun made him glow victoriously. Only a member of the Gryffindor family would strike such a heroic pose unintentionally. Salazar actually rolled his eyes at the image of the red hair blending into the red morning sun. "Thought I was your opponent."

Black smartly failed to respond. He was injured and running short on energy, judging from his sloppy spells. All of them were for broad damage, unlike Godric's expert marksmanship. Tag teamed as Black was, he called for a broom and rapidly retreated. Some men never did learn how to fight with the odds against them. Salazar thankfully used the time to break the fire curse and remove the shield. "Now, Godric. How _did_ you get yourself into this mess?" he asked harshly, as if the young man was still his student.

"Come now, I knew what I was doing." Godric tried to smile, but scowled when he realized half of his face was covered in blood.

"Perhaps, but you obviously did not know what Lord Black was doing. Allowing yourself to ignore your own rules in regards to duels was a foolish thing indeed. Judging from how I found you, you are quite lucky Lady Helga dreamed of this despicable duel." Salazar knew he looked just as bad as Godric when it came to superficial wounds. Anything deeper and he wasn't sure who had the worst imbedded curses. "We will sort this out later. Right now we must receive medical care. How did you arrive at this location?"

"Broom. I think it's closer to the water." The younger wizard started his stumble towards the shore. Salazar just rolled his eyes and mumbled several spells and in a few moments his waterlogged broom floated into his hands, covered in water plants and dripping wet. "Oh sure, show off," Godric mumbled, much to Salazar's pleasure. It wasn't easy to impress the young lord anymore.

"Just because I do not desire to use my feet, does not mean I am attempting to halt you from using yours." In truth, Salazar probably should not have even called his broom to him. He felt unsteady and it wasn't solely from blood loss. The broken broom did not help matters. It still flew, but only far enough above the ground that he could put his feet down to stop. Nor was it very fast. Godric's walking pace out distanced him. Yet as he reached the water, he noticed that Godric stood waiting for him, broom in hand.

"You don't look like you could make it. And if I fall in, I want someone to get help or get me out." Godric matched his pace though the nobleman appeared just as unsteady on his broom.

"I am quite furious with your choice of opponents, particularly since you did not have an issue that needed settling," Salazar broke their silence once they were on the middle of the loch where no one could overhear them. "However, I am surprised and grateful you lasted as long as you did. Whatever the consequences of my actions are, they were worth having you around for another day."

"And here I thought you only tolerated me. Yeah… I won't be making that mistake again. Romulus was vicious. How did you survive?"

"I know how he fights. Thankfully he has no idea how I fight. Though be might have a beginning of an idea now. Dueling is not quite the game you wish to believe it is. Your belief in the gentleman's agreement to settle a dispute under even terms is, I respectfully claim, foolish and fanciful. You have been lucky in your chosen duels to find men of equal minds. I am surprised Master Ronkurt did not stress how duels should be treated the same as war. Any fight you involve yourself in is a potential death sentence."

"I am fully aware of that, Salazar. This isn't the first time I've almost died."

"No? Perhaps it was the first time you couldn't get the better of your opponent. Black did not have a single scratch on him when I arrived and I know self-healing spells cannot perform that perfectly."

"Alright, so he was better than me. Satisfied? That is bound to happen now and again," Godric groused while gripping his broom in a strangle hold. It couldn't be easy to accept that he had true competition. "But you never really answered me. Since you are unhappy with my performance, how is it you survived?"

"Surely the gaps in Lord Black's knowledge and my superior observation skills explain everything. And incase you haven't noticed, I am not up to an appropriate level of reaction skills needed to defeat Lord Black."

"Yeah, That's easy to tell." Godric weathered Salazar's withering glare with ease. "You say he didn't know how you fight, but what does that mean? If you don't duel like us, how do you fight?"

"Have you ever witnessed a drunken brawl? Or a knife fight with no rules? I can assure you surviving either one requires a certain amount of brutality I have yet to see from you."

"We should practice together. You get to improve to Romulus's level and I get to learn how to fight dirty."

"Are you trying to destroy my reputation? First you have the gall to treat me as an equal. Now you want to me to duel along side nobility? Some days Godric, I swear your head is filled with nothing but air. Do you not know what will be done with me after my interference? You plan the future when I have reservations about the present."

"I know what can be done, Salazar." Godric commented darkly, understanding finally filtering through his voice. "But you were not the one to initiate the fight between you and Romulus. Lord Ravenclaw will understand that you were just protecting yourself."

"Protecting myself? That's rich. You know there is a reason Lord Ravenclaw does not allow his instructors to duel during the instructional period. One I am certain you and Lord Black know. He does not have the time to search out a replacement for either one of you. If I survive, that will be the reasoning that saves me. Not your lofty words."

"Then I apologize for any attempt to help your situation. Forgive me for trying to find a positive view on this." Godric fell silent as the approached the castle side of the loch. Private conversation would end all too soon and Salazar knew Helga and Rowena waited to hear of their survival. At least the sun rising above the low clouds started to provide warmth enough to burn off the fog surrounding the building. The last thing the two wizards needed was to fly headlong into a stonewall.

/X\

A small light glittered in the shifting clouds lighting their way to a garden door. Helga held her wand high as she searched the skies for the wounded wizards. She nearly squealed with relief once they come into view. "Hurry, Romulus is already returned and I dare say he will put up quite a fuss once his injuries are healed." Helga ushered them through the door, collecting their brooms on the way. Helga noted how solemn the two men were as they trudged along to the entrance to Rowena's rooms. They were the closest to this garden. She also knew it was the only place large enough for Salazar to land his broom without damaging himself or the vehicle.

Needless to say, things had not gone as Salazar had wished or planned. At best they went as he had expected. Judging from the number of physical injuries, Helga suspected they had a tough fight. If her sight was correct, the sheer number of hexes and curses still lingering on both of them suggested Salazar was too exhausted to hide the damage. Healing these two would take time. Time she suspected neither truly had to spare.

When it became apparent which door she would enter, Godric tried to be a gentleman and reached to open it. However, it swung open on its own accord with Rowena Ravenclaw standing distraught before them. Tear stains glistened on her cheeks as she rushed forward to embrace the tall young man. "Godric." She wept wordlessly for a few moments before Hegla gently pushed them into the room. "Helga had me so worried when she told me you had gone."

"I'm perfectly sound, Rowena. Honest." Godric's radiant smile managed to hide his worst injuries at least until the young Lady embraced him once more. "Alright, so perhaps sound is not an accurate description of my physical state. But I'm here and alive." He added when her look spoke on how she would reprimand him for getting injured in the first place.

"I shouldn't have to worry about you, Godric. You should have known better than to let Romulus antagonize you. I am not about to look at him for any security, despite what my father thinks." Before Rowena could continue, Helga heard a tired voice beside her.

"I thought I told you not to inform her of our whereabouts this morning," Salazar leaned against the wall, gripping his cloak with a white knuckled hand.

Rowena turned from her hold on Godric to frown at her former teacher. "Helga knows better than that. And so do you. I might not know what all you did, but I do know you are not leaving this room until you are free of hexes. Sometimes I think you are worse than Godric, Salazar. I can't believe you got involved. You should have known better."

"Of course, my dear Lady Rowena," Salazar opened his eyes, to reveal their usual bright glittering quality as he seemed to relieve the excitement of the battle. Leaning towards her in a shallow bow, accepted her criticism and with the same breath dismissed her concerns. "However, your father's mandate against dueling stands and I merely attempted to remind the two involve of the consequences."

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Helga rolled her eyes at the excuse and pushed against Salazar's leaning form as lightly as she dared. "Sit." He looked as if he were going to protest, but Helga only shoved him into the nearest chair. "I'm sure both of you need a proper dehexing, but for now you'll have to content yourselves with us."

Salazar relented, though his grip never loosened from his cloak. Several moments of silence accompanied the two women as their wands searched out the various curses lingering in the wizards' bodies. Godric needed more physical healing than curse removal. Somehow the young wizard always turned a magical spar into a physical ordeal. A hollow knock on the door caused Rowena to look up from where she was knitting a small gash on Godric's arm together. Sighing she moved to see who would be bothering her this early in the morning. It wasn't even time for breakfast. One glare from her kept Salazar in his seat. She knew he would not want to be caught in such a compromised position.

"My Lady," the servant began loud enough for all in the room to hear him, though no one but Rowena could see him. "Lord Ravenclaw, your father, demands Lord Gryffindor and Master Slytherin to attend him immediately."

"Then you can go tell my father that neither one is leaving until they are free from hexes and can walk unassisted." Rowena's cool tone indicated that she refused to allow injured men to remain injured. Her training as a noble lady gave her voice an authority few found easy to ignore. Helga could just imagine the servant stumbling over his message.

"My Lady… Lord Ravenclaw was very clear. He must speak with them immediately."

"And I'm sure my father will understand the need to have his attendants able to stand in his presence while he berates them. You will return to my father and inform him that I shall send them to him the moment we are finished."

"Yes, my lady," the man did not sound pleased with his task. Nor did Helga envy him. She could see Salazar's brow crease the longer he was forced to sit in the chair. She had to force him to remain seated several times during the short conversation.

"The longer we remain here, the more likely Lord Black's variation of events will become Lord Ravenclaw's favored interpretation." Salazar said at last. "We are no longer in any danger of loosing our lives or our limbs. And I for one dislike the idea of how Lord Black will describe our involvement."

Rowena glanced towards Godric, who was already standing and collecting his coverings. Despite how hard she had tried to hide his hat, the man still managed to find it. "He's right, Rowena. Romulus is going to paint us in a bad light and I know he has no love for Salazar. I wouldn't be surprised to find out he's convinced your father that Salazar started this whole fiasco."

"Fine then." Rowena scowled briefly as she understood the severity of the matter. "Then we will accompany you to make sure you do not suffer from any of his curses."

"If you insist." Godric was already by the door, leading the way. Salazar brought up the rear of the small parade, ever conscious of appearances. He ought to attend upon Godric, but he did not think his legs could carry him as fast. At least not until they reached the door where Lord Ravenclaw held his audiences, there Godric waited for the older wizard to come up beside him. He seemed uncertain about entering.

"Godric, the only way to end this is to confront Lord Black and Lord Ravenclaw. The worst that might happen to you is dismissal from your instructor position." Salazar commented quietly.

"I know… But that's not the worst thing that could happen to you."

"Agreed." Salazar straightened himself, hiding his exhaustion and his remaining injuries. Godric also prepared himself before opening the doors. Within the small audience hall Lord Ravenclaw sat in a throne like chair while Lord Black stood beside him, obviously having been talking closely to the old wizard. Also within the room stood two wizards Godric knew to belong to the authorities ruling over keeping the peace. Judge Rookworm presided over both wizard and muggle complaints. Both men bowed appropriately towards the men already within. Salazar made sure to maintain the proper demeanor and posture. He had faced this judge before during his younger years along the southern coast. Judge Rookworm appeared to try all magical affairs through out the country.

All sets of eyes followed the group. The Judge frowned when the women followed the wizards. "Lord Ravenclaw, you are aware that this affair is unsuited for the ladies."

Ravenclaw nodded solemnly. "I understand complete, your Honor. Rowena, Helga, wait outside. You may wait in the adjoining chamber if you wish," He motioned to a side door where Rowena knew a comfortable sitting room waited. Still she stepped forward to argue that she was just as entitled to watch the affairs as her father, but Ravenclaw's stern look told her nothing would sway his decision. For the matter to end quickly it would be best to accommodate the Judge's request. As the two ladies exited through a door held open by Alfrid, Ravenclaw turned towards Rookwood. "Will this suffice, your Honor?"

"It will, Lord Ravenclaw. I would hate to be responsible for disturbing the sensitive constitutions of the ladies." The older man stroked his long white beard as he watched the witches silently obeyed the lord of the manor. Little did he know that Ravenclaw kept very little from his daughter. Godric knew Rowena had a better understanding of the workings of the law than most of the justices both muggle and magical. He feared for the judicial system once she was allowed to take part in the process. Still it was traditionally a man's realm of expertise.

"I don't see why you are insisting upon this full inquiry," Romulus Black groused from his corner of the room. "It should be obvious as to what has occurred."

"Lord Black, you ought to be more judicial with your words," Rookworm commented in a low voice. "Particularly since you were the one who requested this meeting in seeking proper punishment." Black appeared to be formulating a response when the Judge turned to face Salazar. "Master Slytherin. Somehow I am not surprised by your involvement. At least it seems Lord Ravenclaw has taught you something of proper conduct as we haven't had the pleasure of meeting during all these years."

Slytherin bowed respectfully towards Rookworm, seeming to truly respect this man unlike a few whom he had to bow towards. "Your Honor is most correct. My Lord Ravenclaw keeps to the proper traditions and I perform according to my best abilities. I understand for this lapse, proper punishment ought to be meted out."

"Are you aware of the charges Lord Black is accusing you of?" the Judge continued in an even tone so no one could accuse him of favoritism, though the law clearly favored the nobility.

"No, sir. I am only aware of events as seen through my eyes." Salazar bowed his head and waited for the trial to proceed. Godric, though he knew what to expect, was thoroughly unnerved at watching his best friend subjected to the whims of the upper class. Though this trial appeared to be fair, he knew Salazar would not be allowed much voice to his defense.

"Lord Black, please proceed with your version of events."

"Gladly. Simply put, Salazar Slytherin used the duel between myself and Godric to attempt to murder me."

"Now see here," Godric stepped forward, interrupting the charges. "Before you go off on erroneous declarations, you might want to get your story straight. There was no killing going on this morning. Least of all by Salazar."

"Lord Gryffindor, please restrain yourself. Lord Black has the right to inform us of the events as he claims to be the victim." Judge Rookworm commented sternly, his eyes pinning Godric in his place. "Proceed, Lord Black."

"Quite so. As you were not on the receiving end of Slytherin's attack, you would not be able to discern his intentions. Every single spell out of his wand directed towards me was designed to kill. I suggest you draw out the spells if you need proof. It is well known he has no liking for me and bears a grudge against my rightful placement as an instructor here. You can't really expect a swamp rat to accept its fate gracefully. Even you are aware of his backstabbing tendencies, your Honor. It is a wonder Docilus thought him changed enough to send here." Romulus turned a spiteful eye on Slytherin. There were obviously parts of the man's past Godric needed to know before he could understand this barrage of negativity. "Or perhaps he just grew tired of the knave's insolence. I have encountered enough of that in my years here. However, when he arrived it was evident he intended to use guise of aid to cover his assault. Of course he would have known the punishment for interrupting a nobleman's combat and knew the only method of avoiding that fate was murder, which he could then pin on Lord Gryffindor as the rightful winner. Because I have been watching him closely, I know he is unsatisfied with his position and would do anything to rise in the ranks. This bog-born bastard knows nothing of propriety."

Godric bristled at the unfairness of the statement. During this entire rant, Salazar had not moved aside from an increasing scowl. Whatever had occurred between these two men had finally left Slytherin on the loosing end. Godric had to wait for his turn in the proceedings. If he spoke out of turn again it was highly likely Romulus would call for his removal. Black looked remarkably pleased with himself as Rookworm leaned towards Ravenclaw to have a whispered conversation. Both their faces were blank so Godric could not determine if this pause was in Salazar's favor or Romulus's. Still, Godric knew this trial would not end well for any of them. The facts remained: Godric and Romulus participated in a duel counter to their agreements to Lord Ravenclaw; and Salazar interrupted said duel regardless of his intention.

"Salazar," Ravenclaw finally announced after the silence had become unbearable. "Bring me your wand." Suddenly Godric recalled that he did not remember any dueling between Romulus and Salazar. Whatever spells rested in the wand's memory could doom his friend. Without protest Slytherin removed his wand, surrendering it to Lord Ravenclaw hilt first. The Lord of the Manor cast the Prior Incantation spell himself. The images floating from the wand's tip caused Godric to shiver. Perhaps Black had a point. He had never seen most of those spells and what he had read on them indicated they were deadly. However, there was no way of knowing which spells actually struck Black. And Romulus was still alive and able to accuse Salazar of attempted murder. Ravenclaw's show of disappointment caught Godric by surprise. If he had cast those spells, Godric was certain Ravenclaw would have berated him for using unnecessary violence. "Lord Gryffindor," Ravenclaw's voice broke Godric from his thoughts. As the old wizard passed Salazar's wand to Alfrid (when had the Squib reentered the room anyway), he asked the youngest Gryffindor, "Did you witness the battle between Lord Black and Slytherin?"

"No, sir. I believe I was knocked unconscious from one of Romulus's spells and came to only after it appeared the engagement had been raging for quite some time. Both parties were sporting serious curse wounds." Godric prayed to any god who would listen that his words would help his friend.

Judge Rookworm studied him before finally asking, "What did you see of Slytherin's involvement?"

"He was casting healing charms on me before Romulus blasted him into the bush. I didn't ask for him to come and I didn't want him to get involved. But Black involved him anyway by attacking first."

"He was in the way," Romulus interrupted loudly.

"But not trying to kill you!" Godric shot back.

"Enough!" Judge Rookworm's authoritative voice shook the hall ending the failed argument before it could truly begin. "Clearly Slytherin came unbidden to a private duel. Even healing spells are considered intervening when the opposing party does not agree to allow servants to involve themselves. A private duel is just that, a private engagement between two gentlemen. Lord Ravenclaw, it is clear Slytherin overstepped his position in assisting Lord Gryffindor and engaging Lord Black as if he were an equal. Since all parties are accounted for, attempted murder is a hard crime to accept. It was a dueling situation and though Slytherin should not have involved himself, the engagement can be taken differently. He ought to be watched in the future for such behavior. My recommendation to you is three days in the stocks and twenty lashes. Humiliation should help remind him of his place in the world."

"Thank you, Judge Rookworm, for lending your impartial voice to this matter. I trust you to settle the matter appropriately. Alfrid will accompany you to observe. I have other, private, issues to contend with." Ravenclaw motioned to the young Squib to join Salazar and the unnamed wizard Rookworm brought with him. "Perhaps once you finish, you might wish to enjoy the hospitality of my Manor, provided you are not pressed for time. I would not wish to delay you, Mathias, but we have not had an opportunity to discuss life's affairs."

"I will have to see what comes my way between now and this evening, Donovan. Peace to you, my friend." Rookworm lead the small procession from the audience hall. The doomed man between the guard and Alfrid seemed surprisingly unresisting. The proud man Godric remembered seeing not too many nights ago seemed to have vanished. Perhaps it was better that the ladies had not witnessed this side of Salazar Slytherin.


	5. When the Past Bites Back

**Chapter 5: When the Past Bites Back**

It was the second night of cold winter rain. Though on this night the rain threatened to freeze. Snow was fast approaching. Thankfully it was his last night stuck in the public wooden shackles. For some reason his prior stints in the stocks had never left him so physically numb. Of course there were many possible reasons. One of which was his decade of comfortable living. Two, London was never as cold as the Highlands and he had never been stupid enough to get caught during the winter months. And he was older. His younger body had seemed capable of living in any possible environment. Salazar though would have put all his money on the first option.

"Sorry I couldn't get here sooner." That was one voice he had no desire to hear. He prayed none of the others had come as well.

"Oh no, not you," he moaned softly.

"What? I would have been here last night but Ravenclaw confined us to the manor. I spent last night being torn apart by Ravenclaw for daring to enter a duel. You'll be glad to know both Romulus and I are stuck in the manor for three days while we decide if we want to leave the manor or continue on instructing without our annual sum. Granted we're forced to instruct during that time without our sum anyway, since we broke our contract. Romulus chose to leave, he just has to wait it out because Ravenclaw is not letting anyone leave the manor. Though I have this weird feeling he let me sneak out tonight."

"Godric," Salazar coughed as he tried to clear his throat. The cold and rain had done nothing to help his aching thirst. He was positioned at just the wrong angle to take advantage of any of the moisture.

"Hold on, I have something for you." Suddenly he was dry and warm as a heavy cloak settled on his back. The motion of laying out the cloak had to have hid the wand movements of the two spells that left him comfortable for the first time since this ordeal had started. A hot steaming liquid pressed against his lips and he was suddenly drinking a thick and creamy soup as fast as he could swallow. "You'll be glad to know that Romulus got the worst end of the deal. He was flat out told by Ravenclaw that their families would not combine through marriage while he was still alive. Rowena is thrilled. She's not very happy with me at the moment, but what was I supposed to do? I couldn't let the insensitivity of Black go unpunished."

"Yes, you could have. She would have denied him regardless of what you did." Salazar sighed heavily, relaxing as best he could in the warmth provided. The heat generated by the spell suddenly revealed the extent to which he had defecated himself. And almost as suddenly the rising stench vanished. Regardless of appearances, Salazar was glad to have Godric there. "You shouldn't be here…"

"I know. But it's not going to make a difference. I'm here and I'm not leaving. Don't give me that look! You'll be pleased to know that I'll be gone before morning, along with the cloak. It will be as if no one ever visited you. You won't have to worry about your isolationist reputation being ruined. Besides, I wanted to be the first to give you the good news."

"What could possibly be good news at a time like this?"

"Why, I'm staying on as the dueling instructor, of course." Salazar could feel Godric's overdone grin. "Now you won't have an excuse to get out of the manor for practice duels. And you know I wouldn't ever leave you alone in this place. You'd get too stiff and proper without me. What happened to the man I could count on to join me in some of the more elaborate pranks I used to enjoy?"

"Still enjoy."

"That too. But you have become so concerned with formality that I barely know you anymore. We should visit the continent this summer. You work and study way too much, Salazar. You need some more fun in your life."

"No, Godric. I do not need more fun in my life. I have had more than enough for one lifetime. Thank you very much."

"That was before you met me."

"Half of it was when I first met you."

"Now you're going to have to tell me the other half." The pointed quality in Godric's voice seemed contrived, as if he could not pull off the seriousness required to demand such a thing.

Still Salazar frowned at the mention of his history. "You came down here just for that, didn't you."

"No, not really. You are going to have to tell me about your younger years. I mean for both Black and Rookworm to indicate a history of trouble, you had to have had an interesting life." Godric leaned against the wooden steps in an effort to make himself as comfortable as possible in this weather.

"Not now, Godric. That is the last thing I want to be reminded of right now."

"I know. But you have to tell me one day. Where did you come from to earn such insults as swamp rat and bog-born?"

"Why must you know? It does not concern me where you were raised. Why must it concern you where I was raised?"

"Call it a better understanding of the man I wish to be my friend. Secrets kept because no one knew to ask is one thing. Secrets carefully concealed and refusing to come to light is quite another. I highly doubt your past will do anything to jeopardize our relationship. I already know you had a low birth, what more could there be?"

"Believe me, Godric, my history is not one people such as you would condone. It is not one Lord Docilus or Lord Ravenclaw approve of. I should not be as familiar with the stocks as I am. It is one of the downfalls to the life I led. And you ought to know better than to seek friendship with the likes of me. But seeing as how you are thick headed and single minded, I will grant you this. At a later date you may ask me my history. So long neither Rowena nor Helga will learn of know of it."

"They'll find out anyway."

"But it won't be you who tells them."

"Fine, I won't. But is your past really so shameful?"

"Yes, it is." Salazar left it at that. "It is not something I want to remember. And I would do anything to get away from it." Finally Godric allowed the conversation to lull and the silence of the rain filled their ears. At least the young lord knew when to share companionable silences. As the night waned, Salazar grew certain that no one would interrupt their conversation and quietly commented, "Thank you for not bring the Ladies with you…"

"Wouldn't have dreamed of it." It was the first time that night that Salazar saw Godric's cheerful smile. "Besides, I think he's kept the entire Manor bound to its grounds just to keep them from seeing you. It's one thing to hear of a punishment, it's another to witness it. I think Ravenclaw likes you the best. You still have your job when you return." Of course Salazar would have his job when he returned. He had not broken his contract with Ravenclaw. There were only three men alive who knew the details of his contract. And all of them knew Salazar faced death if he tried to break his agreements.

"Yes, well I wasn't the one who challenged Black to a duel." Salazar snorted as his lips quirked up into a strange smirk. "One day, Godric, you must learn to fight, not simply duel."

"Which is precisely why you are going to be joining me every other night for a one on one sparring session."

"I'm what?"

"Well how else am I to get the better of the likes of Romulus if I do not have someone well versed in his choice of spells and techniques to challenge me? And since you proved to have the knowledge if not the stamina then you are the most perfect choice for a partner. And once the students have left, we can slip off to the continent and celebrate without anyone knowing who the hell we are."

"Sometimes Godric, your plans go far beyond your means."

"They're called dreams, Salazar. And I would give anything to know one day what your aspirations are." Godric stretched out his legs as if the rain did not dampen his leggings immediately. "Salazar… before I return tonight… I really came down here to apologize for involving you in this affair. It was my fault you ended up in this mess." His voice was absolutely sincere. Godric always was when he needed to be.

Without reason that sincerity infuriated Salazar at this particular moment. Perhaps it was because he was still suffering the effects of Godric's mistake. Perhaps it was because Godric's apology was for the completely wrong action. Clearly, with steel in his voice, Salazar reprimanded his young friend. "Listen to me, Godric, for I will only say this once. Challenging Lord Black to a duel was murderously stupid of you. If you had gotten yourself killed and possibly forced me to seek revenge for your murder, on behave of Rowena, then that would have been wholly your fault. As for the involving me in the current situation and my subsequent arrival here, I'll make myself plain, that was not your fault in the least." He paused for a moment to consider the situation. "No… not your fault. That responsibility lies with Helga. She well knew the temptation to encounter Black in battle held great appeal for me." Salazar was pleased to hear Godric snort in surprised laughter.

"Then I'll have to go inform her of her duty to apologize to you."

"Please do. And inform her for me that her dreams are becoming a bloody nuisance." They shared a quiet laugh and settled once more for a quiet wait until dawn. "Godric, before you go," he said as he could see a lightening to the sky under the thick layer of clouds. "Remember this one piece of advice. When you encounter an adversary obviously better prepared than you with a wand, run him through with your sword. You can bet will not be expecting a physical attack."

"Right… I'll keep that in mind. Alright then, I guess I'll see you when you get back." Godric parted ways in the still dark morning, leaving Salazar appearing just as downtrodden as when he arrived.

/x\

With the setting sun came Judge Rookworm, his accompanying wizard and Alfrid. All there were a welcome sight the moment he was released. The Squib assisted him as he struggled to stand properly much less walk properly. Dressing in the covering robe and cloak proved to be a struggle, but a pleasant one. Soon he would be able to bathe and dress in clean clothing. Have his own wand in his hand and forget this entire incident.

"Lord Ravenclaw is departing tonight," Alfrid commented as he helped the wizard hobble down the street. Navigating the shadows in hopes of keeping Salazar's shame as hidden as possible. Alfrid even planned to take the wizard through a little used servants' door so any wayward student could not report back on what he saw. "All your belongings are packed. Your personal affects are waiting in the audience ready chamber."

"Tonight?" Salazar repeated. He couldn't have heard that right. There would be no time to rest if he planned to leave this night. What use could he be if he remained this bone weary?

"Yes, tonight. He cannot delay his journey any longer. Lord Docilus agreed to open a direct link to assist in traveling." Alfrid glanced over at the wizard with concern. He had never seen the man so out of sorts. "You will be ready, right?"

"I will be." The assurance did little to ease Alfrid's mind, though the walk back to the manor seemed to return Salazar to the man Alfrid grew up knowing. Collected and poised despite his surroundings and appearance. If a man could be a king in beggar's clothing, that defined Salazar Slytherin. The wizard said nothing more during the entire walk, though he leaned heavily on Alfrid at times. So much so that Alfrid was certain the wizard was about to fall asleep on him. Even in the ready chamber, Salazar refused to sit down as he was allowed to wash just enough to be presentable. No new clothing was granted to him, only his wand, which he used to clean most of the filth from his skin and the cloth. The exhausted look in Salazar's eyes worried Alfrid, but both of them knew sleep deprivation was no excuse for disobeying Lord Ravenclaw. The sun had disappeared entirely once Salazar emerged from the room and entered the seemingly empty audience hall.

Before the grand fireplace sat a large chest bearing Ravenclaw's family seal. The great eagle was clearly carved into the heavy lid and lined in goldleaf. Next to finely crafted work of art was a simple canvas satchel. Salazar knew it held more than it appeared and with more security than a bag of such humble appearances should warrant. He used it during his yearly venture into the back streets of London and knew exactly which spells were active any given moment. Once Alfrid became old enough to be trusted, Salazar had keyed many of the wards to the Squib so someone could access its contents should he be compromised.

For now though the contents of either container were irrelevant. He searched the room for Lord Ravenclaw, wanting to provide some sort of explanation for recent events. Half hidden beside the ornately carved mantle sat the ailing lord. The frail appearance was accented horribly by the sudden wet hacking cough. The old wizard had deteriorated far too quickly during Salazar's three-day absence. "My lord," he began awkwardly in the following silence. "I…" His words did not come easily as guilt for Ravenclaw's condition filled his stomach with lead.

"Wish to apologize for the inopportune and unavoidable task of saving young Gryffindor's ass?" The lord of the manor stood on shaky legs, though he put enough power behind his voice to send Salazar's gaze down in shame. "Yes, I know. And as inconvenient as your detainment was, it proved unexpectedly beneficial." The acceptance of the situation was not what Slytherin had expected. "Not only did it allow me to remove Romulus Black without incurring the wrath of his family. It also allowed me to keep an effective instructor in Godric Gryffindor. Now come, we are expected." Ravenclaw motioned to the luggage to end the discussion as Alfrid brought him an ornate urn, trimmed in gold. Inside glittering floo powder nearly spilled over the brim. To Alfrid, "Inform Rowena that I should return within the month. She is to expect an owl in two weeks as to the remainder of my plans."

"Yes, sir. Should I inform the other lords as to your estimated return?"

"If they ask. I have already informed them of my departure. That should suffice." Lord Ravenclaw took a handful of the powder and called out clearly, "Lord Docilus, London Residence," and stepped through the flickering green flame. During this time, Salazar had shouldered his pack and hefted the chest so much of the weight rested on his back. It was as if he had never rose past his origins.

Alfrid approached as Salazar shuffled to the fireplace. He was surprising himself by being able to lift the load after three days of mistreatment by the elements. "He hasn't had his potion in two days and is already starting to cough up blood." The Squib's worry bled through his attempt at an unaffected statement.

"I need not feel worse about my role in recent affairs." Salazar scowled, taking his own handful of powder.

"I know. I just wanted you to be warned should you return to making the potion." Alfrid stepped back to give the wizard access to the flames. "Take care of him. I won't pretend to know what Rowena will do to you if she learns of his ill health, but should he return worse than he is now, I will not forgive you."

"I cannot take care of a man who insists on killing himself. I will owl you should his condition worsen. Lord Docilus, London Residence." Once he stepped through the fire, Salazar found himself familiar surroundings. Docilus's London estate looked no different than when Salazar left it fifteen years ago. Before him a maid neatly dusted the soot from Lord Ravenclaw's robes while Lord Docilus personally welcomed his long time friend.

"Donovan! I had expected you two days ago. Needless to say I was greatly worried when your owl arrived." Docilus was a jovial man, rotund enough to make a starving man envious but not obese enough to make rich men scowl at his opulence. His robes were filled with the ancient colors that once decorated the streets of Roman occupied London. He was a product of the Empire and refused to let the barbarians change his ways. Still he blended in well enough with the Germanic invaders to maintain his nobility and authority. He had reached the age where he left other warlocks and witches to ply their magical trade and kept his own wand close to home. No sense in spooking his peers, he had once told a young Salazar.

"Caius. You wound me, assuming I had fallen by the wayside. Unexpected events detained me." Ravenclaw attempted to hold back a coughing fit, but Docilus saw the signs immediately.

"You! Salazar! Don't just stand there like a dumb mule. Drop that load and go make the potion I sent you to brew in the first place. Get, boy." Docilus jerked his thumb at the door harshly. Salazar gave a quick bow and short, 'yes, sir,' before he ran out of the room towards the laboratory. The general sense filling him at that moment was the feeling that he had never left Lord Docilus's service and never would with how quickly he jumped to obey his orders. He thought he heard his old master comment, "Hope he isn't giving you as much trouble as he gave me."

vVv

Two hours later he presented Lord Ravenclaw with the goblet of healing potion during a late meal between the two lords. Dutifully he waited for the return of the goblet and the eventual dismissal. The food at the table reminded him insistently that he had not eaten since the previous evening when Godric brought him the soup. The incense Docilus was fond of reminded him of his meager attempted at washing before his arrival here. And the neat, clean and luxurious atmosphere reinforced the shame of his beggar-like appearance. Salazar would vanish to the cookhouse alley if it would grant him a meal and proper rest. But instead of returning the goblet to Salazar's hands, Ravenclaw placed it on the table and withdrew a slim roll of velum from his robe.

"Donovan, you should know better than to instate business at the dinner table. The goblins will be just as unhelpful tomorrow as they will be tonight. You really should rest after your journey." Docilus sighed heavily as he offered his wine glass to a servant to be filled once more.

"I dare not wait, Caius. Your potion has delayed the sickness, not cured it. I will have plenty of time to rest while I wait for these tasks to be completed." Turning to Salazar, Ravenclaw presented him with the scroll. "Read it once you have left. You're to take that to the goblins and demand the red leather satchel in return. I want you to memorize what is on this scroll for you are to have it returned to you, intact, once we are finished with the contents of the satchel. This key is to a vault that you will only give to Rowena if she absolutely must know its contents. Otherwise, this will grant you access." He passed a sealed parchment scroll with the key dangling from a ribbon sealed with wax onto the scroll. Salazar pocketed both into his own satchel immediately. "From that vault you are to remove the chest bearing the crest of Poseidon. Take it to Yikals. That witch will give you a blue vial. This is for her." A third, smaller, sealed letter entered his satchel. "Return with those items quickly."

"Yes, my lord." Salazar bowed shallowly and waited to see if there was more.

"I know you have no need of this warning, but do not allow these items to be stolen from you. And do not stop for personal business." Ravenclaw dismissed him, though as he turned to leave Docilus motioned to a hidden side door.

"Leave by way of the kitchen, boy. You know better than that." Salazar bristled with indignation. As if he would be so stupid as to leave through the front gate. At least running through the kitchen would grant him a quick meal to sustain him for what promised to be a grueling day. And he still had to survive until the sun rose. Giving another bow, Salazar departed as quickly as his legs could carry him.

The narrow passageway through the dinning room to the kitchen twisted just enough to avoid letting any light from the opposing room through. It worked well for the dinning room that wished to keep its soft ambient lighting. However, emerging half blinded through the efforts delayed Salazar more than he wished. Two ladies detained him the moment they laid eyes on him, but for this delay, Salazar could not become angry.

"Salazar! It's been ages! Where have you been hiding from us?" Elena, an older though still lovely witch with pure white hair, dusted him off before giving him a motherly hug. The older woman had become a replacement mother when Salazar had entered service under Docilus. Her husband, Rakas, currently attended on the Lords in the dinning room. He hadn't realized how much he missed them until face to face with his surrogate parents. "You don't visit often enough, and we barely get any owls."

"I'm awfully sorry, Elena. I distracted myself with my own work to cover my homesickness for you and your family." Salazar embraced the woman tightly before kissing both her cheeks. "You are looking as beautiful as always. If only it was not winter, I could find an appropriate way of showing my sincerest apologies."

"That's never stopped you before," Elena chuckled as she pushed him to sit at the sole bench settled beside the over laden table. She was clearly preparing more than one meal and still she had time to fuss over him.

Salazar plucked two discarded beet peelings from the table with a smile and a wink to the younger woman, Diana, Elena's only daughter. Diana's brothers were older and likely had other positions in the household. The girl he had left behind now had to be nearing twenty-four and she had aged beautifully. By judging from her mother's appearance, Diana would gracefully grow into old age without the usual blemishes. Surely the woman had a man by now. Making sure both ladies had his eyes, Salazar quickly flashed his hands through the air and two flowers appeared, one in each hand. A beautiful red and cream rose in one hand and a gorgeous yellow, cream, and pink lily in the other. As he started to hand the flowers out he paused as if to think, then switched hands. He knew the ladies could do magic themselves; their wands graced their hips, tucked into their apron strings. His trick was very familiar to them, still was the thought that counted. And not even Lord Docilus could transfigure something wandlessly. "They still don't appear in the right hands," he offered with a shrug at the temperamental nature of the spell. The lily graced Elena's bun in a blink of an eye, causing her to grin broadly as she filled a plate of food. "And for you, my dear, unless I have sorely mistaken your favorite flower." Salazar offered Diana the rose with as much of a formal flourish as the bench would allow.

Diana blushed furiously as she accepted. Was it just his imagination or was the girl shyer than usual, yet still casting glances his way when she thought her mother wasn't looking. Rakas had to have found a proper husband for his daughter by now. Unless Docilus found all of them unsuitable. Salazar wouldn't put it past the old man to keep such a beautiful rose for himself for as long as he could.

"Now stop showing off and eat. If I have to visit that kitchen of Ravenclaw's to make sure they aren't starving you, you're the one who will suffer. You'd think there was a famine up north with how skinny you are." Elena placed the fully laden plate on the bench between his knees. She waved her daughter back to work, though he couldn't miss the mother's smile as she took stock of the situation. It was surprisingly gratifying to find that someone approved of him as a potential son-in-law. Salazar dug into the meal with his usual eagerness. Unlike the formal dinners in Ravenclaw's manor, here Salazar had no fears of forgetting table manners and filled his stomach with little more than a thought. He was on his third helping before he slowed enough to remember his tasks. Carefully he cleaned one hand and retrieved the scroll for the red satchel. He might as well read it now since he would be visiting the goblins the moment he left the warm and safe hearth.

Elena quietly ignored him and made sure her daughter did the same. The plate disappeared when emptied and a cloth appeared in its place. She knew his work face well enough. The velum contained a very simple passage granting the bearing access to the described satchel, but not the contents within. It clearly stated the rules of the transfer. To Salazar, it sounded as if Ravenclaw was only borrowing the bag from the rightful owner. He wondered how many other wizards had access to the contents. Memorizing every word and every smudge on the face of the velum, Salazar felt prepared to go head to head with the goblins. They weren't really a vile race, just stubborn and possessive. He shuddered to think of his life if his mother had accepted the goblin's offer instead of Docilus's.

He didn't wish to know the time. That it was nearly pitch black outside told him enough. His hostesses ought to be asleep instead of looking busy to keep him company, though he honestly appreciated it. Standing he embraced Elena tightly, kissing her cheek fondly. "Thank you for the meal. It is the best I have had in the longest time."

"Your bed will be ready for you once you return." She patted his cheek sadly as if knowing what awaited him in the coming days.

"I thank you from the bottom of my heart. For everything." He never thanked her enough and now it seemed to little. Perhaps if he knew where his birth mother and father were he would not feel so attached to this woman, but that was not his life so he had better accept what he had before him. Turning to Diana, Salazar charmed her with a brilliant smile, worthy of his younger self (and though he would never admit it, worthy of Godric Gryffindor). Taking her hand with a courtly kiss, "You have been a lovely hostess, dear Diana. May your slumbers bring you pleasant dreams." She blushed again, too shy to say a word. Perhaps he should talk to Rakas. It would definitely keep Ravenclaw from assuming the worst of him.

London never truly slept. He had run through city during the late night hours plenty of times during his childhood. What Godric failed to realize was that half the fun he had in doing so was necessary for survival. It gave Salazar the knowledge he needed to slip through the muddy paths, nimbly avoiding the shadows that held danger and hanging on to the darkness that lent him anonymity. The only entrance to the goblin's lair lay hidden among the dark recesses of the old city. There the Roman influence created deep sewers, which the goblins inhabited as soon as the tunnels began. The muggles no longer worried about the underground systems so the warlocks of the Britannia hid the passages for their private use. Down a dark narrow alleyway, Salazar slipped into the camouflaged wall. As always, the stench of wastewater and damp growth filled his senses.

The entrance to the goblin's lair consisted of countless tunnels built for a goblin's height, not a full-grown wizard. Roots of ancient plants now destroyed by the city above dangled in the space where Salazar walked. He had traveled this way many times before or else he was certain to become lost in the maze of identical turns. The goblins liked their privacy and despised intruders. Even ones seeking to use their services.

"Slytherin." The voice came from the corner he was just about to turn into. The goblin who spoke barely came to his waist. It was the first time he had a personal escort from the entry halls. Usually that waited until he needed to access the security vaults beyond the wall of living, breathing, dangerous goblins.

Salazar looked down to see which one greeted him. "Rockgrip." He always dealt with the same goblin. Though he had no idea how they knew he had arrived. He could suspect, but he could not detect goblin spells. Yet. "I come on business from Lord Ravenclaw. I will need to speak with Ironclaw as well."

"Big burden he placed on you. Come, not in the open. Ravenclaw said he would send someone upon his death." Rockgrip turned and waved his long spindly fingers across an unusual collection of stones pushed into the muddy wall. A hidden door grew from the stones and the already stooping Salazar had to duck further in to pass through the opening. They didn't speak again until both were sitting at a low stone table.

"Lord Ravenclaw is not dead yet."

"It does not matter. We knew he would send someone." Rockgrip pushed an empty piece of parchment towards Salazar. "Sign."

"What am I signing?" He pulled the paper over and searched for a pot of ink, but only received a quill made of what appeared to be a cardinal feather.

"Sign. We will not proceed until you sign."

Generally signing a blank piece of paper would be cause for alarm. There was no telling what could be added and used against him. There was one possible way to avoid having his signature used against him. From the moment Docilus taught him to write and read, he ingrained in Salazar the sense of self as defined by his name. He took the small quill and started at the top of the page and drew in large letters, not expecting a thing to appear on the page. Much to his surprise and horror pain blossomed from the back of his hand as red ink appeared on the parchment. Still he continued to finish his name in letters that filled the page. Within moments the flourished filled name of Salazar Slytherin took up every available space on the paper. His hand showed small scratches as if his own blood was used as ink.

"You are a wise man, Slytherin." Rockgrip took the paper and quill from the table. He pricked his own finger with the cardinal feather and pressed his thumbprint onto the top of the page. The blood of both the magical creatures glowed red in the half-light of the candles then turned a burnt black but kept the strange blood aura. "A wise man and a cautious one."

Salazar inclined his head in acknowledgement. "An intelligent man once told me that though my name was given to me, it is the only thing I can call my own." He reached into his satchel only to be waved off. "What may I ask am I delayed for?"

"This business is with me. That business is with Ironclaw. I am not yet finished with my business." Rockgrip took the parchment with its sealed signatures and moved to the wall behind him. Pressing his hand against another rock in the wall, causing it to glow a sickly green. He pressed the parchment to it, the mix between the green and red glow became purple of all colors. When the goblin withdrew the parchment a number appeared beside the goblin's thumbprint. One hundred and twenty two. Salazar was still confused as to why all of this was taking place. None of it had to do with the tasks Ravenclaw presented him with. "Stay here. Touch nothing."

"Of course, Rockgrip. Though when do you plan on informing me of what you are doing with my signature?"

"Soon, Slytherin." The goblin vanished through the opening; the door closed without giving Salazar a way out. The goblins knew how to keep their secrets and Salazar suddenly felt as though he was about to become one of those secrets. He resisted the urge to fidget while waiting or betray any sign of discomfort. Revealing any weakness would weaken his arguing position. He sat perfectly still as he waited for what felt like hours. Lack of proper sleep and the filling meal he had before he arrived and the absolute boredom threatened to send him into a dead sleep where he sat. As it was he nearly missed the arrival of two goblins as he had slipped into a doze.

"Slytherin." Ironclaw greeted him and positioned himself at the table while Rockgrip stood beside the elder goblin. Salazar bowed from his chair, knowing if he stood he would only humiliate himself. It was far better to remain level with the goblins.

"Ironclaw." He had met the goblin on one occasion when he came with business on Ravenclaw's behalf. "Is my business with Rockgrip concluded?"

"Nearly." The goblin withdrew a small golden key with a number. One hundred and twenty two. "Lord Ravenclaw asked that upon his death you would be granted a vault of your own. You have done much here for Lord Ravenclaw so we know you are aware the procedures. Loose this and you will be a poorer man than when you were born." Ironclaw slid the key across the table. "Now what business do you have of Lord Ravenclaw?"

Now Salazar produced the scroll of velum. "Lord Ravenclaw requires the red satchel bearing the seal of two winged horses. Also, I am to retrieve the box of Poseidon from this vault." The scroll and key surprised the goblins. "As you aware Lord Ravenclaw does not have much time."

"This is a large request."

"It is also an unusual circumstance."

"It will take time to venture into the caverns to retrieve such items."

"Time is not something Lord Ravenclaw has in abundance. I am well aware that you do not wish to deal with me on these matters. However the fact remains that Lord Ravenclaw has entrusted me with these belongings and expects them to be delivered to him with utmost haste. Granted you will not suffer his immediate wrath upon their delay, I have absolutely no desire to accept punishment for a deed that was none of my doing. I am certain you understand that." Salazar had not yet relinquished the notices, knowing that to let them fall into the goblin's hands without a proper trade would be tantamount to a surrender.

Ironclaw pressed his long fingers together in thought. "Your time constraints do limit your position. The chest of course is yours to take as it belongs to Lord Ravenclaw. The satchel however belongs to us. As does its contents. We granted Lord Ravenclaw permission to use the contents."

"And he has given me permission to ferry the contents to him. Do you honestly believe I would be able to steal these documents from Lord Ravenclaw and Lord Docilus? Nor are my forgery skills superior enough to produce documents able to surpass your detection spells and your own critical eyes." Truthfully, Salazar almost bet he could create a forgery worthy of passing under the goblin spells, but now was not the time test his theory. He opened the velum to show Ironclaw the words and the authenticity.

"His trust in you is far greater than I would believe is warranted." Whatever was in the satchel was proving to be important beyond his wildest imaginations. "I can grant you use of the contents for three days. If we do not have the return of the satchel and its contents in three days, you will be the one we bring in for theft of our property."

"Three days… with Lord Ravenclaw's permission I will return this in three days. If I fail, I will personally forfeit the privilege of the permission seal being returned to me. I am certain Lord Ravenclaw will desire its return, even if I am not allowed to handle your property any longer. I can accept your terms of three days if you can grant that I am only a carrier."

"Three days. Carrier or no, you are still a risk. Carriers are still possible thieves regardless of what their employers think of them. Rockgrip, the red satchel." Ironclaw passed a large black key to the younger goblin. The velum rested on the table.

vVv

The power he held on his person made him giddy. Both the satchel and the chest held objects of power beyond his comprehension. It pained him to finish his tasks. The desire to take the time to study and potentially use the objects gnawed at him. He questioned why Ravenclaw even had these objects. The man he had known did not seem likely to deal in Dark Objects. Though considering all of the precautions Ravenclaw had placed on Salazar's stay in his manor, Salazar should have suspected. Though Salazar had always had an interested in all sorts of knowledge once it had become available to him. And now the unknown was in his pocket and he was not allowed access to it.

Finding his way to Yikals was simpler than dealing with the goblins. He had never encountered them in such a conciliatory mood. Ravenclaw's eventual death had even them in mourning. Yikals however had no desire to be helpful. Salazar stood in the middle of the apothecary shop waiting for the ugly old witch to accept the token Ravenclaw had sent to her. The predawn light was slowly filling the sky, making him anxious about returning to his lord. The time limit placed upon the use of the contents of the satchel weighed heavily on his mind. He had no desire to be considered a thief by the goblins.

"This is not enough." Yikals croaked out. The scratchy violent sounds of her voice matched her unkempt appearance. "For the potion you demand, this is not enough. You will make up the difference."

"And what will make up the difference?" Salazar asked irritably. Lack of sleep was beginning affect his rational decision making. If Ravenclaw sent him with the token, then the token had to be enough. This witch was taking advantage of him.

"Your wand."

"What! I will not give up my wand."

"That wand is not yours."

"That is not the point. I am in possession of the wand, therefore it is mine."

"No it is not. That wand does not belong to you, Salazar Slytherin. Do you think I, who lived here long before you, do not know? You stole that wand. Now return it."

Salazar glared into the old witch's eyes. How could she have known? He had stolen the wand on the complete other side of the city. Twenty-six years ago he had taken a wand from a windowsill of an unguarded home. Whoever the careless witch or wizard was, Salazar did not feel the least bit sorry for them. It was a poor place for a wand and a prime place to loose it. Without a wand, Salazar could not continue much of his studies, much less be of service to the Ravenclaw household. Cold gray eyes, clouded with cataracts stared straight through him. A cold wash of fear drenched him in less than a second. He knew this woman could tear him limb from limb if he refused. Whatever her chosen power was, it worked remarkably well. "Return it to who?"

The witch stretched out a gnarled white hand. Reluctantly Salazar placed the oak wand into her hand. "It never worked all that well for you, did it. It worked, but you needed something more. This wand will return to its proper wielder. And you, Slytherin, will take the potion to Lord Ravenclaw." The blue vial entered his hand, replacing the wand. "Make do with what you have."

Returning wandless was not Salazar's ideal condition, but it did dampen his growing curiosity about the objects he was carrying. Entering into the kitchen during the early morning hours proved to be a relief. No one waited for him. Grabbing a few stale rolls, Salazar revealed in the quiet breakfast.

A gentle shake woke him. Bleary eyed, Salazar opened his eyes to see Diana peering down at him. "You should have gone to bed. Come on, get up. Breakfast will be ready shortly, but I need the table." She gently pulled him away. "When did you arrive?"

"Before dawn, I think." He stretched and moved to give her room. "How long since dawn?"

"Only a couple of hours. You have time before the Lords are ready for your return." Diana passed him a couple of rolls and butter. "I suggest you work on the potion Lord Docilus asked of you. If you do not need sleep."

"Yes… of course," he answered distractedly.

"Salazar," Diana rested her hand on his arm. "Whatever you are doing, please take care of yourself. You are a wreck." Even his attempt at a reassuring smile didn't fool her. "Please."

"For your sake, Diana. I will try. So long as you are here." Salazar patted her hand. "I should let you work." He wondered what his life would be like if he could live without his obligations to Ravenclaw or Docilus.


	6. Cloak of Shadows

**Chapter 6: Cloak of Shadows**

"I told you before, there is no cause for alarm, Helga." Rowena sighed. "Father only went to visit Docilus on a social call."

Sighing heavily in return, Helga tried once again to impart the importance of her words to her friend. "I know my dreams do not grant you the same level of authenticity as they do me. But I am not so at ease about your father's visit to London. Ever since he left I have had nothing but terrors regarding your father's life." Helga settled at the table and peered into her goblet.

"They are dreams, Helga. They are not true divinations. If Father was worried about something he would have informed me."

"Why? If he wished to keep you happy and ignorant, he would not have told you. This is not the first time he kept secrets from you to keep you on your chosen path of study. Your father believes your happiness is most important."

"What do you believe his objective in London is?" Rowena seemed to finally accept Helga's rationalization of her dreams. If only to find a logical explanation for her friend's fears.

"No idea. I only know I have a sense of dread when I think about your father. If Salazar were here he could read the stars and signs better than I. Even if he does not always believe what he sees."

"Father took Salazar. For whatever that means." Rowena bowed her head as she sighed heavily. "I still cannot believe Father allowed Justice Rookworm's punishment stand. Salazar didn't do anything wrong. And then they left with barely any word."

"You could have said something before they entered the hall. He was waiting for you to say something. Being compared to Godric was not likely the expected welcome."

"I know, Helga, gods above I know. He just had me so worried. I didn't know what else to do. Godric I can predict. I expect him to do the idiotic things in life. I thought Salazar would know better. He is always so careful with everything he does."

"He knew exactly what he was doing, Rowena. He was also well aware of the consequences." Dare she tell her what Salazar had seen in the night skies? And for those exact same reasons as Rowena had identified, Helga had yet to have dreams about Ravenclaw's assistant. "Still, he needed to hear some concern from you."

"No… no, Helga, he didn't. You know as well as I that I cannot allow my friendship to be perceived as any greater favor."

"Rowena, listen to you. You sound like your father. That was in private. We are not likely to tell anyone of your words."

"Well how would you deal with the rumors then? I cannot avoid the talk. When I constantly hear how wrong it is for me to favor Salazar, even from Salazar himself, how am I supposed to behave? From Renatta to my father, it is always how he is too old for me, to how he is an inappropriate man for me to know. How do you befriend him without everyone trying to claim there is a love affair between the two of you?"

"I am not under my father's roof." Helga managed to smile. "If the positions were changed I would be having trouble hiding from the rumors. But you do not have to listen to the rumors."

"Yes… I do. Father expects me to follow in his footsteps. What will they say when I fall in love with his assistant?"

"You….? And Salazar?"

Rowena nodded silently, her eyes filling with unshed tears. The emotions of the past few days were catching up to her. First she had the terrible fright that her best friends and protectors were about to die. Then her long time mentor sent to suffer for crimes only those in absolute power considered an offense. Now Helga was trying to tell her that her father's life was in jeopardy. "If I let my feelings for him manifest to the point where he thinks I am open to the return of his feelings, I run the risk of having to choose between my feelings and what is right for the Manor. I cannot make that choice. It is better this way, Helga… It has to be. Salazar is a great man. But he is not made for a life as a second. I know that he would never be satisfied with a life with me. He has increasingly avoided me. Ever since Romulus arrived."

"You know it is only because he is trying to keep your reputation safe. Salazar would never jeopardize your position. He would do anything for you."

"I'm afraid of what he would do. He doesn't need yet another person telling him how to live his life. I wish I could do more for him. But he always steps back into the shadows."

"The shadows have always kept him safe in the past. My dreams surrounding him contain nothing but shadows."

"And what of your dream of my father?" Rowena seemed to mentally shove Salazar out of her mind. "Do they make sense? More so than Salazar's shadows?"

"They're dreams… I sense barely more than danger and dire need. The images were vague, but one thing was clear. Whatever your father is involved in, it could cost him his life." Helga shivered as she related this information.

"But… why didn't he tell me? If what you say is true." Rowena turned her gaze to the window as if lost. "Father doesn't trust me with everything. I don't think he ever will. With everything he has been telling me about the manor and his private school, he never told me all of his affairs. Alfrid knows more about his personal life than I do. He's been taking care of …" Suddenly she looked directly at her friend. "Alfrid." Rowena suddenly gathered her skirts and rushed to the door. Helga had to race to keep up. "Alfrid! Where is he?" She appeared distracted, but only in that her quest momentarily kept her fears at bay. Helga knew the Squib was as close to a manservant as Ravenclaw ever had. If any secrets were to be known, it would be by the young man.

Helga rounded the corner to find both Rowena and Alfrid in the hall. Rowena seemed unable to find the words and the young man had his arms wrapped around the young witch. Quietly Helga retreated to the corner of the hall and let the two of them have a private moment. Helga knew it had to be hard for Rowena to deal with the horrors the dreams seemed to be relating. The soft sobs from Rowena hurt Helga's heart, but at least Alfrid's comforting arms were there to reassure her.

"Rowena," Alfrid whispered as if afraid someone would overhear his intimate address. "What is wrong?" He reached up and wiped the budding tears from her cheeks.

"Nothing… nothing yet." Rowena sighed. Slowly she gathered her wits once more and drew back to study the young Squib. "Alfrid… I need to know … what is father keeping from me?" Looking up into his eyes, Rowena's voice seemed stronger, more sure of herself.

"Rowena? I don't understand. Why do you think your father is keeping anything from you?"

"Helga?" the young witch turned in search of help. "Helga had dreams about Father. Is he in any trouble?"

"Trouble? Why would you think your father is in trouble?" Alfrid said cautiously.

Helga stepped into the conversation. "Perhaps we should discuss this in the privacy of a room?" She motioned to the nearest door. The empty sitting room proved to be a small cozy atmosphere that demanded intimacy. "Alfrid, please, is there anything we should know about Rowena's father?" Once they were all seated.

"There is nothing Lord Ravenclaw has allowed me to pass on." Alfrid shifted uncomfortably. As much as he desired, he was not allowed to reveal any of Ravenclaw's secrets. That permission had been given to Salazar.

"Father doesn't want me to know a lot of things, Alfrid. But if Helga is correct, there is something I have to know." Rowena leaned forward desperate to know everything. "Please. Why is Father in London?"

vVv

"Caius, do you know what this means?" Donovan looked up from his reference book. "It means there are no methods to hide all of our kind." He answered his own question even though Docilus was barely listening in the first place. Lord Ravenclaw controlled a coughing fit as he slid the book back into red satchel. His search for a protection for all the witches and wizards on his land amounted to nothing. "There are no spells that will affect only the muggles. And so we must suffer their multiplying numbers and their growing hatred. I cannot sit by and watch as our favor falls to fear and death. That is not the world I wanted to leave to Rowena."

"You knew this was a possibility. Did you really think you could protect magic kind by yourself, Donovan?"

"I had hoped for something more substantial. There is nothing that will even assist my own research."

"Ground breaking work has to begin somewhere. I know you wanted something to complete your work." Caius dropped into a chair beside his old friend. "I am sorry, Donovan. I would recommend Salazar as a candidate to continue your work, but I do not know if he would be as altruistic in his motives."

"It is tempting. And it should be continued. There has to be a way to hide our existence from the muggles so as to avoid the increasing fear of magic. I know my daughter would not be proud of my methods. I would prefer it if she never learned and if I know him at all, Salazar will tell her."

"Then leave the research alone and take care of your other unfinished task. It is better you destroy the chest, but it is not mine to deal with." Caius poured both of them a goblet of wine. "The powers of Earth and Sea are not ones we are intended to play with."

"I am not playing with them, Caius. They are powers I need to pass down. The muggles will not choose to remain unaware for long. I intend on giving Rowena the powers. She will have the patience and rationale to use the power appropriately. I do not want this power to vanish before it is needed. Should the muggle armies come, we need more than individual spells. My fortress can only be a safe haven so long as the surrounding village does not begin to fear us."

"Do you honestly think those muggles will pose a threat? We have lived among them for years and they seek us out for knowledge and healing."

"That was during the time of the Pantheons, Caius. This is the time of the One God. With it comes fear and burnings. Our kind may not be in terrible danger of the burnings but only if they have their wands. You know as well as I that education among our people is limited. Few know anything beyond basic assistance spells. With the One God, literacy has diminished among every population, along with our position at the top of the hierarchy. We face going underground."

"I am aware of that. Still giving our children access to the power of the gods might not be the best idea. You are certain Rowena will dispose of this appropriately?"

"Of course I am, Caius. I wouldn't be doing this otherwise." Donovan removed a locket from his shirt. Instead of a portrait the locket held a lock of dark black slightly wavy hair.

"Perhaps you should have Salazar do this…" Caius reached out to steady Donovan's hand while the man suffered yet another coughing fit. "You know I would, but I lost my steady hand years ago. That potion is not stable enough to endure a shaky mixture."

Ravenclaw wiped the blood from his lips with the back of his sleeve. "He needs sleep. He has been deprived of it for three nights and nearly four days now. I doubt he would be much help at the moment."

"He managed to make your potion."

"He has had years of practice and could do that potion in his sleep by now. I would not trust him with a new potion. Particularly one of this volatility."

"And I don't currently trust you to not turn my house into dust. Wait until you have a steadier hand at least. Better still if you had assistance."

vVv

He ought to be sleeping, not slipping into the shop the most renowned wand maker in the known world. He had spent most of the daylight hours eating and creating the medicine for Lord Ravenclaw. With midnight approaching, he needed to return to Ravenclaw soon. There was no telling when he might be called from his bed and he could imagine the fury when he wasn't there. Still, he needed a wand. And Rowena could not stop talking about this Olivander. It was going to be very simple. Salazar planned to slip in, find the wizard, get a wand, and leave.

Making it through the back door was easy. He was surprised to find the place lined with small wooden boxes. Floor to ceiling. Any one of these wands would be ten times better than what he had been using. Slowly he turned in wonder at the power surrounding him. To be able to make wands had to be the most prized occupation a wizard could dream of. Too few had the gift and that seemed to run in the family.

A shot through his back leveled him to the floor, forcing him to gasp for air. Every single muscle of his body fought to constrict at the same time. The pain was incomparable to anything else he had ever experienced. Whatever curse this was, it was solely designed to incapacitate through controlling all muscle groups independently, making it impossible for the body to work together. He cursed himself for not looking out for watchers or guards.

"Father! There's a thief in the storeroom." A young voice. The caster was young, no older than Rowena and Helga, perhaps even younger.

"What did he take?"

"Nothing yet. I caught him just staring."

"Let him go, Aeworth. We'll talk to him before we send him off to the authorities." The curse vanished and Salazar gasped for air. He could see three sets of boots beside him. So much for a quick stop. "Who are you?"

Salazar pushed himself to his knees, not wanting to be completely prone before three able wizards. Finding his voice took a bit of trial and error. He had to ask the boy to teach him this spell. "Slytherin. Salazar Slytherin. Forgive the uninvited entry… I am in a desperate situation."

"I'll say. Manners do not come to swamp rats, do they," the middle aged man spit at him. "You think we wouldn't investigate pounding on our door?"

"As you know, swamp rats have the tendency to forget the finer points of etiquette." Salazar scowled, returning the sour faces glaring down at him. So what if he was less than a man to them. He was still a wizard. They already thought the worst of him, there was little he could say to change their minds.

"What did you come here for?" The middle-aged man seemed in charge, while the boy backed off but remained alarmingly alert for one so young. If he attended Ravenclaw's lessons, Salazar would have been instructing the young man. The grandfather however kept loosing his displeasure as if continually lost in thought.

"A wand… I am currently without one. That is what this shop is known for."

"You're too old to not have a wand. And why didn't you come in the daylight hours like everyone else."

"To be honest… I was attending on my lords here in London and was unable to manage time to get away."

"Slytherin… You belong to Ravenclaw now." The grandfather finally spoke and Salazar cringed at the verb.

"If you wish to use such archaic terms." The Roman influence was still strong. Though slaves were unknown in Britannia now that the occupation had fled, those who once were integral to society kept the general sentiment to servants. Particularly those indentured to their masters. "I am here to purchase a wand for myself."

"Shall I remain under the impression that Lord Ravenclaw knows nothing of this venture?"

"He has no need to know. I am using my own funds and my own time. That I have lost the use of my previous wand is of no importance to Lord Ravenclaw."

"I wonder…" The grandfather turned to the other members of his family and whispered a short conversation. They did not seem thrilled but reluctantly left the old wizard and Salazar alone in the storeroom. Salazar had not moved from his knees, not wanting to feel another curse like the first one that landed him there. "I had a witch come to me just today with a wand that had been stolen from my family years ago. I have to admit the return was a great surprise. Once a wand is stolen, rarely does it return to the maker. You see, Yikals is good at finding lost things."

"What do you want from me, old man? You have your wand, and your thief. Will you get to your point and tell me if I can properly buy a wand from you now? Or just send for the authorities and be done with it?" The moment the words flew from his mouth, Salazar cringed. It would have been better if he had stayed in bed asleep. Somehow Black had broken all the walls that had kept the unruly swamp rat out of sight all these years. Then the stocks and his return to London amplified matters. "I'm not entirely sorry about the wand. I ought to be, but at the time I had no means to obtain one and Lord Docilus had made it clear it was my task to get one."

"And theft meant nothing to you as it was a fact of life." Old Olivander nodded as if understanding the history. "Interesting. I have to say, you are the only one I have ever seen rise beyond your birth. Still… I do not see how you can continue if you cannot change your morals. Entering without permission is worthy of someone much poorer than you. If Lord Docilus and Lord Ravenclaw cannot teach you proper manners worthy of the station you wish to achieve then I cannot sell you a wand."

"I hardly need lectures at this particular moment. I need a wand."

"No you do not. You need to deal with the consequences of undermining your own conscience."

"But.."

"I will not sell you a wand tonight. That is final. My family will not sell you a wand here in London. You, Master Slytherin, must make do with what life provides. Theft is not condoned by any authority; for no one wants their belongings stolen. I will see you when I visit Lady Ravenclaw towards the end of next month. Now, get out." Olivander motioned to the door with his wand. He did not remove his eyes from Salazar until the wizard was out on the street with nothing to show for his visit.

vVv

"Sometime today, boy." Docilus scowled as Salazar decanted the medicinal potion into a goblet. Despite the fact that the lord taught him the recipe, the old man was never happy with Salazar's work. Docilus was unhappy to not have a potions genius to teach all his secrets to.

"It is ready, sir." Salazar passed the goblet to Lord Ravenclaw. He knew creating this routine potion was not why both of his masters were there. Waiting patiently for the lords to reveal their objectives proved to be one of the more difficult tasks Salazar had endured. Ravenclaw took his time; his frail body could not go any faster. Salazar was on edge. He knew Ravenclaw brought him along for more than legwork. Now was the moment he learned the deeper secrets Ravenclaw kept from his family.

The moment Ravenclaw placed the empty goblet on the table, Salazar reached to clear it from the table. "Leave it," Ravenclaw's voice had returned to its normal deep tones. Soon the illness would destroy the limited effect of the medicine. Salazar stepped back as Ravenclaw removed a beautifully tooled leather bound book from the goblin's red satchel. "Caius has informed me that you have a unique talent. One I am surprised has remained hidden from me for so very long. Perhaps he never considered it useful as it only gave him trouble in the past. However, I found an interesting passage in this book that I am unable to access. It wasn't until we were reminiscing that we recalled why your mother was so anxious to be rid of you." He paused as he turned the heavy parchment pages, waiting for the lump in Salazar's throat to lessen. Of course they knew his secret. It was the reason he was bound to these two wizards in the first place. Who else was supposed to keep him out of trouble? Salazar had honestly never expected the talent Ravenclaw spoke of would be useful to any degree. "I am seeking a method to ensure the safety and privacy of all wizards from the coming storm. We are no longer revered or respected for our abilities. And when the Muggles choose to act they will no doubt be devastating to our numbers. They have the numbers on their side and always will. I had hoped this collection of spells would provide the means to control the Muggle population. However, what I seek has not been conceived and so I'm afraid your generation will suffer greatly when the Muggles gather their courage to rise up against the strangeness they place on our kind. That is until I remembered this passage." Ravenclaw turned the book around so Salazar could see the lifelike sketch of a serpent. A snake like no other Salazar had ever seen. He knew this was no ordinary snake. Its majesty out shone even the most deadly serpents found on the banks of the Nile.

He found himself leaning into the pages, studying the minute details of the creature's scales. The massive fangs protruding from the enormous mouth. The dripping liquid that the artist somehow conveyed to be dangerous venom. Oddly the snake's eyes were closed. Without truly being aware of his actions, Salazar asked the drawing absently why its eyes were closed. It was very unusual for a snake not to see its prey. The hissing and spitting noises coming from his mouth had not been heard in years. The snake population in the northern potion of the island was very small and so he had no reason to practice it. Still the language slid from his tongue effortlessly as it had when he freely conversed with the inhabitants of the fen where he had lived.

"_Those who look me in the eye perish suddenly before they truly see who they have found. Medusa's grand legend was merely a whisper compared to the deeds I have accomplished."_ The serpent turned its head to peer out of the pages though its eyes remained closed. Salazar could now see faint lines to indicate stitches which held the eyelids closed. His conversation with the grand snake seemed to last an eternity. He was barely even aware of the other two wizards in the room listening to his every sound though having no understanding of any syllable. The basilisk he learned was the most deadly creature known to man though its birth was complicated if not impossible. It would prove to be an interesting endeavor if he could ever collect all the pieces needed. It also held the potential to do as Lord Ravenclaw wished, but only so long as there was a Parslemouth around to direct it.

Sitting back to digest the full extent of his conversation with the sketch, Salazar gazed in the space between him and the other two men in the room. His mind was full of possibilities and general awe over the secrets the magical drawing imparted to him. When Lord Docilus spoke, Salazar started in surprise. "I had hoped to never hear that sound again. But so long as it is in the privacy of these walls, I suppose I can eventually forget it once more."

"I had never thought to hear Parsletongue in my life. It is intriguing." Ravenclaw was ready to study this new facet of information. Salazar recognized the look his employer was giving him as soon as he returned his focus to the humans in the room. Sighing he waited until the two had finished their complaints about the undesired trait his father had given him. Whoever his father had been.

"Of course you'd say that. You didn't have to quell all the rumors that sprung up in the boy's path. They had started to call him demon and changeling. His village was ready to burn him alive, both muggle and wizard alike. I know that's why the goblins wanted him. Still better to have someone like him among us then against us." Docilus had always been vocal about his beliefs. This was new to Salazar. He had not thought his former master had kept him only to ensure his continued benefit to wizard kind.

"True. I have never been more glad to have his talents than now." Ravenclaw spoke to his old time friend all the while his piercing gaze fixed upon Salazar. "Tell me, what use is that passage?"

"It is possible for a basilisk to do as you desire in controlling muggles, however without a Parslemouth to direct it, the basilisk will kill indiscriminately. I'm afraid that even I would have difficulties in controlling such a beast. It's sole purpose is to kill and one wrong glance could kill me as easily as it would kill a muggle." Salazar kept his answer as short as possible so to keep as much of the information he had learned to himself. It was true that a basilisk could not complete Ravenclaw's last wishes. Still Salazar did not want the lords to think he had kept something from them. Or worse have him reveal everything only to risk being subjected to a memory charm.

"Then it is just as I feared. I can give Rowena no protection against the coming wave of animosity." Ravenclaw pulled the book to him, carefully packing it away. "Come, we need to return these to the goblins before your imposed deadline comes to an end." He rose unsteadily. "Your demanding skills need improvement. Either that or the goblins know you better than we do."

"I'm afraid I do not manage well as an envoy for other's affairs."

"It is a skill you will have to learn. Goblins do not deal well with witches yet." Ravenclaw shouldered the bag and placed the chest of Poseidon on the table before Salazar. "Put that in your bag and do not remove it until you can place it in your vault. There are times when I wish I had a bag like yours. Caius, if you could have our belongings packed. Your hospitality has been wonderful, however I must be returning home."

"I'm sorry to see you go. I know traveling won't be easy for you, but you shouldn't stay cooped up in your manor."

"Do not worry for me Caius. I'm old and I know my death is coming sooner than later. My only hope was to out live you."

Salazar felt awkward as he listened to the older men chat so easily about death. He had no desire for thoughts on life's end. There was too much for Salazar to do before his time came and he dislike reminders of his own mortality. He collected everything he would need for a quick departure. He did not want to be caught off guard once again. The journey through the city in the evening hours proved to be a pleasant event, even if he was regulated to following Ravenclaw. The lord said nothing though Salazar could tell now that something was bothering the man and it was not his illness. No matter how much Salazar wished to ask, he knew better than to speak of anything bothering Ravenclaw while in public. His lord wanted to be on the streets even when Salazar was perfectly capable of returning the objects alone. That only set off the alarms in Slytherin's head and so he remained hyper aware of all the traffic surrounding them.

The goblins' alley appeared deserted to the casual eye, however the moment Ravenclaw stepped into the shadows he drew his wand. Salazar immediately turned to cover the older wizard's back as the shadows shifted to form several men, all bearing slender wooden wands. The odds were against them: seven common thugs against two impaired wizards. Salazar had never thought he would ever envy Godric and his muggle combat training until this very instant. Not that he would ever be allowed to wield a sword given his birth, still a sword was far better than the dagger that he slowly eased from his waist sheath.

"Hand it over, Ravenclaw." A man who did not appear to be in the circle of hired wizards spoke with a well-cultured voice. Salazar could not quite place it though it sounded familiar. "Surely it is not worth your life."

Ravenclaw seemed to know exactly to whom he spoke. "It certainly doesn't belong in your hands. If you are resorting to common thugs then you have no right to it." The men shifted closer, causing Ravenclaw to press into Salazar's back. "You will not retrieve this without a fight."

"Oh, I'm counting on that."

A rectangular object appeared in Salazar's hidden hand, forcing him to sheathe his dagger for the time being. The slight of hand impressed even him who had spent a lifetime learning the trade. Slipping it into the folds of his robes, Salazar returned his grip to the dagger. "Are you too much of a coward to face me yourself?" Ravenclaw challenged the speaker. A sudden explosion of red filled the shadows as the old wizard took the offensive against the uneven odds. The moment spells began to fly, Salazar dove forward, his dagger leading the way. The heavy-set wizard did not expect this and stared dumbly at the blood gushing from the slash across his gut. Slamming a fist into the man's nose, he snatched the wand from the wizard's hand only to fall to the dirt, victim of a painful nerve-rattling curse.

He heard spells rebounding off the stone walls but he could not identify the voices. Promising to take Godric up on his offer to train in dueling, Salazar tried a generic counter curse, which enabled him to turn to his back and take stock of his position in the fight. Facing two wands aimed directly at him, Salazar could barely see the duel taking place just yards away. The forced closeness of the alley meant most of the spells hit someone. As most spells were aimed for Ravenclaw he was looking worse every second. Then in the next second the body of the nobleman dropped with a sickening thud. From his prone position, Salazar could only surmise that the frail ailing body finally succumbed to the physical exhaustion.

"Hey, ya want us ta kill 'im?" the largest of the wizards standing over him called to the leader who was bend low over Ravenclaw's cloaked form.

"No, he still has a purpose to serve." A blinding blue light filled Salazar's field of vision accompanied by a solid thud against his skull.

vVv

"Lady Rowena?" Alfrid stood in the door way of the lounge Ravenclaw's daughter used as a study chamber for instructing the youngest of witches and wizards the art of caring for magical vegetation. The Squib had long ago learned that Rowena did not care about what was suitable to her station because to her all fields of knowledge were important. And her passion for the most exotic of plant life had led him to avoid her specimen rooms. "Forgive me for interrupting, but there is an urgent fire call for you."

"Ah, I'll be right there, Alfrid, thank you." The young lady looked stunning in her deep blue robes with silver star-like accents and Alfrid had to remember this was not the place or time to consider her in that way. He stepped out of the room to allow her to dismiss her students as required, but waited for her departure in order to walk with her to the Lord of the Manor's Study. "What is the matter?" Rowena asked the second she appeared in the hall. Alfrid could see her students cleaning up the lounge where parchment had littered the room from their attempts at note taking.

"Salazar has called from London and has asked to speak to you and Lord Godric and Lady Helga. I'm afraid he has not revealed the details to me. He was most distraught when I answered the call." Alfrid spoke as he walked swiftly through the halls. He had asked other servants to retrieve Gryffindor and Hufflepuff so they might congregate quickly. "It does surprise me that it is not your father calling, though Salazar made mention he would notify me should circumstances change." What he had told Rowena of Ravenclaw's journey to London had been limited. He had not mentioned the illness only that he had wanted to settle matters with the goblins before his death. Old age had been approaching quickly, thankfully Rowena had no knowledge yet of how swiftly death would be visiting.

Rowena simply nodded in acceptance. Her soft footsteps flew through the halls, no doubt wanting to hear first hand what Salazar had to say. Within the study Helga and Godric were already arranged around the enormous fireplace within which Salazar Slytherin stood appearing to be composed of green flames. Godric escorted her to the empty chair closest to the fire and stood behind her. She recognized his attempts to comfort her for they all seemed to know this call would not be pleasant.

"Again, I wish to beg forgiveness for pulling you away from your activities," Salazar began without waiting for permission to speak. Rowena noted his agitated shifts as though he did not know how to proceed. "I fear I come to you bearing undesirable tidings. This is the soonest I was able to contact you, by the graces of Lord Docilus. Late last evening, Lord Ravenclaw, with myself accompanying him, made his way to the Goblin's in order to complete some business. However, we were ambushed by a gang of wizards demanding something in Lord Ravenclaw's possession. My Lady Ravenclaw," Salazar spoke with the utmost respect and formality. which hurt Rowena's heart as she knew what was to come. "Your father, Lord Donovan Ravenclaw did not survive his injuries from the attack."

There came the expected cry of denial, which Godric handled with care, holding Rowena as she sobbed her outrage at how such a thing could have happened. Though Godric tried to comfort her, Alfrid knew it was not Godric's shoulder Rowena wished cry into. He stared accusingly at Salazar, who should have come through the fire and told them in person. He should have been the one from whom Rowena sought comfort. Perhaps a bit of personal envy colored Alfrid's thoughts, but he knew he could be there for Rowena later when everyone else had their own lives to lead.

Salazar shifted uncomfortably in the greenish flames, unsure of when to interrupt yet again. "Lady Ravenclaw… with your permission, Lord Docilus would like to come through in order to return your father to his homeland. I would join him, however there is one more task Lord Ravenclaw wished of me before I may return from London."

"Yes… yes, of course he may enter." Rowena's voice was not nearly as strong as it should be, nor was her spell work to open the flue at her usual precise standards. With tears streaming along her cheeks and constant gasps in attempt to calm herself, she tried to welcome Docilus. He just embraced her silently, telling her that he understood. Slowly he moved Rowena farther from the fireplace as four men entered bearing a litter with Ravenclaw's body, prepared to lay instate. Wailing anew at the sight of her deceased father, Rowena rushed to his side. Docilus immediately guided his servants to take Ravenclaw from the study to a smaller side room where daughter could say her goodbyes, regardless of how late they might seem.

Godric interrupted the sudden silence once Rowena had left. "You're not finished in London? What more is there to do? You know the funeral will be tomorrow, the next day at the most. You must be here."

"I know that, Godric. And I would be there right now assisting Alfrid in the arrangements if I was finished. However, the tasks I have involve the Goblins and they are not very patient upon things as trivial as funerals. I am in the process of transferring the goblin protected vaults from Lord Ravenclaw's name into Rowena's. Once they learned of Lord Ravenclaw's death, they demanded this be done immediately. I will be able to finish the necessary work so when Rowena arrives in a few weeks she will have an easy time of it. And I have to explain to them how the object Lord Ravenclaw was returning to them was stolen by the men who killed him. They are not very pleased with that development. Don't say it, Godric. I would rather be there than where I am."

Gryffindor shut his mouth with a click. "You should still be here for her as you have her entire life." Godric's stiffness radiated anger and frustration. "I don't want to say this, Salazar, but you know how this is going to look… With you surviving…"

"Please… try to dissuade them as much as possible. I will arrive as soon as possible." Salazar glanced over his shoulder. "Look… Godric… I must meet with the goblins now. Tell Rowena that I am sorry I could not do more to protect her father. I will join you as soon as I am able." The green flames winked out, replaced with the normal red orange of natural fire.

Godric kicked at the floor. "Damnation. He's going to get himself killed."

"He's fulfilling Lord Ravenclaw's wishes. You just have to convince the others to give him time until Lord Ravenclaw's last will and testaments is read." Alfrid spoke quietly still staring into the flames. He could not continue the tasks set out for him from Ravenclaw until Salazar finished his own tasks.

"Then let us hope the other nobility working for Ravenclaw don't get the ideas that Salazar had anything to do with his death." Godric left the room still sour from the news he had yet to digest.

vVv

Helga hiked up her skirts and raced through the halls. The rumors she heard while sitting with Rowena had horrified her. Now she had to find the truth of the matter. To hell with dignity when someone's life was on the line. Someone had passed her a thick cloak when she ran from the manor to the stables. With winter settling in quickly, she would need its warmth during the ride to the village. One of the older male students accompanied her, for apparently no one thought it safe enough for her to ride on her own. Helga disagreed. She knew she was quite capable of dealing with anything that came her way.

Regardless of the danger, Helga had to see for herself if the other instructors on the Manor had seen fit to arrest Salazar for the murder of Lord Ravenclaw. They knew better, but Rowena was still deep in grief over the loss of her father and Godric did not have the necessary words to convince them of their stupidity. Salazar would never commit such a crime. Helga might believe accusations of thefts and perhaps fraud but never murder. If only she could trust the others to clear Slytherin's name, but given the current state of affairs she doubted Salazar would be given a chance to deny his involvement.

The village did not seem so welcoming as she rode in with Elias. The villagers had deserted the streets though she could feel their whispers about the arrest. Even the wizard beside her did not speak. Dismounting in front of the small jail, Helga threw the reigns to Elias and marched into the building. The two muggle enforces rose immediately when she entered. "Lady Hufflepuff. What are you doing here?"

"I must see Salazar Slytherin. Where is he?" Helga demanded and received a vague wave towards the back.

"You shouldn't go back there." The man's excuses did not bother her. She had known the wizard far longer than these muggles. If there was a wizard guarding Salazar, then she might be worried about the encounter.

"Lady Helga, this is no place for you," a wizard rose from the shadows. She recognized the man as the enforcer that accompanied Judge Rookworm. "He is already deemed dangerous and this is the safest place for him."

Hegla eyed the wizard critically. "For him? What do you mean, Master MacNair?"

"I mean that there are many people who firmly believe that Salazar murdered Lord Ravenclaw. The instructors apparently have no love for him and were firmly ready to believe all the charges Lord Black pressed against him only a week ago. These new rumors do not bode well for his safety while waiting for Justice Rookworm to arrive."

"To oversee the trial…" Helga finished. "There did you find him?"

"He was talking with the goblins when we arrested him. The goblins did not seem surprised to see us." MacNair shrugged as he related this to Helga.

"But Salazar did not do this. Surely you understand that. You know him… he had nothing but respect for Lord Ravenclaw."

"Which is why he is safer here. Fewer people to take justice into their own hands."

"I must speak with him. Please." Helga looked pointedly at the door behind. MacNair finally sighed and unlocked the cell door. She knew the wizard enforcer would lock the door behind her. Sadly she looked around the filthy room wondering why life had brought Salazar such a bad turn. Barely visible in the dim light the mess of cloth on the cot moved when the door opened. When the figure finally sat up properly Helga recognized Salazar.

"Helga!" Salazar stood in surprise. "I wasn't expecting anyone." The abysmal state of Salazar's attire caught Helga completely off guard. She had never seen him in anything but his best. Now he was filthy and dressed in rags. "I suppose I am more surprised that they allowed anyone in to visit. Well, since you are here you have no doubt heard the charges your colleagues are placing upon my head. I assure you that I have never had intentions to kill Lord Ravenclaw and his death is not of my doing. They just do not believe my version of events and I suspect I know who is behind this doubt."

"Salazar… What is going on? They are ready to execute you without a trial and Godric is having a very hard time staling their decision. They are fools not to believe you. You have always told the truth, why would they find fault with you now?"

"Sit down, Helga," Salazar motioned to the cot in the room. It was the only suitable surface for sitting. "Can you say without a shred of doubt that I am being honest with you? I was the only one to witness Lord Ravenclaw's death. It is my word against the accusation of my enemies. Can you give them irrefutable proof that it was not my hand that drove the knife into Lord Ravenclaw's breast? Can you find anyone else who claims to have witness the small force of wizards attack us?"

"Well… if you put it that way…" Helga hesitated to answer, not liking where Salazar was headed with his words.

He continued on quietly though his point was clear. "You must look at this from their perspective, Helga. I am relatively unscathed from the encounter. I was working with the goblins to change Lord Ravenclaw's account. And if they do not believe Lord Docilus then they will never believe me. While I might be working under Lord Ravenclaw's order, there is nothing to support it."

Helga felt a gnawing suspicion growing within her. Was Salazar trying to suggest that maybe he wasn't as innocent as he claimed? "But… you didn't do it. You wouldn't have done it."

"The point, Helga, is that the others don't care. They'll see what they wish to see and they'll blame who they wish to blame." A knock on the door followed immediately by the turning of a key made Salazar pause.

"I have to take him to Justice Rookworm now, Lady Helga. They are ready to make a decision." MacNair seemed to apologize with those words for interrupting their conversation.

Salazar sagged as he accepted his fate. He had known he would never receive a fair chance in life and following orders only seemed to get him further into trouble. "Helga, get Alfrid and have him show you where Lord Ravenclaw left his last documents. Rowena will be able to open them. I'm sorry I cannot do more at the moment. Find Alfrid and get him to finish our task, as I am unable to do so. And please, stop looking at me as a friend and start seeing it through their eyes. It is not pleasant, but it is the only possibility."

"I'll try," she promised.

"Lady Helga, you need to leave now if you're to arrive before us," MacNair said pointedly when the witch didn't leave the cell. She glanced at the enforcer wizard and marveled at how alike MacNair and Slytherin were in their stations, which had to be where MacNair's compassion came from.

"Right. One of us will see you there, Salazar. I will try to persuade Rowena to make her arguments." With that Helga raced back towards the manor, intent on doing everything in her power to save her friend.


	7. Change in the Winds

**Chapter 7: Change in the Winds**

Surrounded by the nobility who worked under Lord Ravenclaw, Godric felt out of place. He alone argued against arresting Salazar Slytherin. Though there was no substance to their charges, every single man in the room insisted that because Salazar was there with Ravenclaw when he died, Salazar had to be involved. Salazar himself placed himself at the scene. And so, they had it in their heads that since Salazar was the last man to see Ravenclaw alive then he had to be the one who killed the nobleman. There was no need to question the reasoning.

Still Godric's left hand rubbed the smooth pommel of his sword in anxiety. Despite all his words, which he had known would not be the right ones, the instructors from Ravenclaw manor, all minor nobles by birth, had arranged a full trial for the murder of Lord Ravenclaw. It was a grand testament to how much they adored and respected the Ravenclaw family, however it also went around the new Lady of the House's given authority in the matter. Ideally Rowena would have filed the charges against the man believed to be the murderer. Since someone knew she would never choose Salazar as that man, the decision was taken out of her hands. If she was not stricken with such grief, Godric was certain Rowena would have called an end to this mockery.

From where he stood to watch the proceedings, Godric could witness all the noblemen arrange themselves for what they believed would be an entertaining show. It was maddening to simply stand there waiting for these men to decide his friend's fate. Judge Rookworm might be in charge of the trial but he and two minor judges chosen from the nobility of wizards outside the highlands area had to agree on Slytherin's fate. There was not much hope remaining for Salazar. Particularly none seemed willing to accept that despite Salazar's ambitions to improve his conditions in life, the man had no desire to commit such a sever crime.

Rich and colorful robes filled the seats and the soft mutterings of the crowd suggested a social gathering rather than a murder trial. And for such short notice most of the surrounding villages had arrived to witness this rare event. Even the quiet conversations held an air of excitement that was only heightened by the arrival of the tribunal. Silence reigned even without Sir Edgar of Willshire raising his hand to call for quiet. Being the lowest in rank placed Sir Edgar as the most junior of judges and he sat to Judge Rookworm's left. Lord Aferton sat to Rookworm's right and appeared to be half asleep already and completely uninterested in the proceedings. All Godric really knew about these two men's reputations were holders of enormous amounts of land, which had the advantage of keeping the king's favor. They were most definitely not the men Godric wanted deciding the fate of any man, much less Salazar.

"We will begin the trial of the murder of the esteemed Lord Ravenclaw with making public the accusation and the charge." Sir Edgar's voice filled the small, overcrowded room causing a few to startle into attentiveness. "Two days ago the body of Lord Ravenclaw was found dead. The accused, Salazar Slytherin, claimed to have recovered the body and witness the killing. However, since he is unable to identify the attacker in any fashion, this claim must be put in doubt. Instead of returning with the body of Lord Ravenclaw, the accused chose to remain in London where he was apprehended in the process of dealing with the goblins. He claims he was completing orders given to him from Lord Ravenclaw to transfer the account into Lady Rowena Ravenclaw's name. Without proper documentation stating such, the act must also be suspect." The wizard-knight paused to take a breath in order to read the continuation when the doors to the courthouse banged open from a particularly cruel gust of winter wind. The entire collection of wizards turned to see why the heavy wooden doors had opened in the first place. Standing sheepishly beside the threshold was the stout-hearted Elias, who had no doubt come on someone else's request. But he stepped aside and Lady Ravenclaw strode into the courthouse as if it were her own drawing room.

Godric had never been so pleased to see Rowena. If there was anyone who could change the minds of those on the bench than it was her. However her current glacial expression seldom saw light and Godric knew whoever had made her angry would not leave this courtroom in one piece.

"Lady Ravenclaw," Judge Rookworm stood as she entered. Most of the nobility stood as well, those that weren't completely stunned that a woman had entered their court. "This is not the place for a young lady such as yourself."

"No, your Honor, it is not. However, as I am head of the Ravenclaw family it is my right to bear witness to this trial. Just as it is my right as my father's only child to face the accused and his accusers for myself to judge the propriety of their actions." Rowena spoke with absolute authority, making all the men surrounding her listen attentive to her every word. She also gave no ground as she maneuvered to a seat near the front, forcing a few lords to find a new place in the packed house. "I find it rather disrespectful to hold this trial without notifying me. For if there was anyone who ought to press charges it should have been done by the party most wronged by the accused. Do you not agree, Judge Rookworm?"

Once Lady Ravenclaw had taken her seat, the rest of the congregation followed suit. "While under normal circumstances such may indeed be the case, the timing of events suggested an alternative route be explored."

"Be that as it may, it is no excuse to ignore the right of the family to attend any trial seeking the truth behind the murder of a loved one. It is my obligation as head of the Ravenclaw family to see justice done. As it should have been my place to make the accusation first." Rowena had several men glancing away at that remark. As family she did have the right to decide if a wrong had been committed. Godric knew, as did all the men who participated in the decision, that Rowena would never accuse Salazar of murder. These men had better become used to a woman taking charge of her title.

"It was of concern for your current disposition that we chose to act on your behalf," Sir Edgar attempted to reassure Rowena that their intention were pure. He received a cold stare for his efforts. From where Godric stood, he could see the tearstains still marking Rowena's cheeks and the slightly red and blotchy complexion crying gave women. It was clear to all that she would rather be morning the loss of her father, but she had a duty to his name and she intended to see it through.

"My disposition, sir, is not of your concern. Since you have deemed this trial necessary, please proceed. I hope it is not forgotten that my word as the wronged party will be given its proper weight." Rowena's imperial remarks unsettled many of those congregated. Rookworm nodded and motioned for Sir Edgar to continue reading the charges. The wizard-knight's attention was slow to retreat from Rowena and her commanding presence. It was clear he had no desire to upset the lady any further.

"As previously stated, Salazar Slytherin's actions immediately following the death of Lord Ravenclaw has brought into question his actions prior to the murder." Sir Edgar glanced to the doors that lead to the holding rooms. At his nod the wizard standing just outside the door vanished through the passageway. "Our goal is to determine what exactly transpired that evening and mete out punishment to the guilty."

Sighing heavily, Godric eyed the men around him. Most seemed to agree with the tribunal on the assumption of Slytherin's guilt. Not for the first time, he wished guilt was determined after evidence was found. Frowning as his friend was lead from the hidden cell, he could see the ever proud Salazar refusing to bow under the immense pressure of the court. The stoic face his friend presented made it impossible for Godric to determine for himself whether Slytherin had any part in the murder. He sincerely hoped the prevailing judgment of the crowd was merely affecting his own sense of judgment. He did not want to find out that the man he had trusted most of his life had murdered his mentor.

Suppressing any emotion at all had to be taxing for Slytherin, so when surprise flickered across the man's face all eyes in the courtroom wondered what had caused the façade to falter. Apparently the man who seemed to know Rowena the best had failed to expect her determination in reaching the interior of a male dominated court. But with the storm cloud hovering over her lovely brow, one could only guess at her intentions towards Salazar. Godric could only watch as the distance between the two closed, hoping to see some sign of goodwill from Rowena in an effort to clear Salazar's name. An icy stare was all that an accused murderer received. The passing of the two was marked only by the conciliatory bow of Salazar's head, accepting of her judgment. From that moment on Godric knew the fight to clear Salazar's name would be an impossible one. If Rowena could not believe Salazar was innocent then the tribunal would have no trouble assigning guilt.

"Salazar Slytherin, you stand here today to answer for the murder of the renown and beloved Lord Donovan Ravenclaw," Sir Edgar spoke for the judges, expecting the process to be finished quickly. "In addition to murder, there are also charges of fraud and theft in regards to the accounts belonging to the Ravenclaw family. You will be allowed to address the court briefly before we begin reviewing evidence and asking questions. If you have anything to say, please do so now."

The sudden silence in the room made Godric's ears ring. Even he waited with baited anticipation for the words of the accused. Salazar drew himself to his full height, making use of his taller than average frame to lend power to his words despite his dilapidated dress. If this was where the insults of swamp rat originated then Godric fully understood why Salazar insisted on dressing to his absolute best every single day. Only a deep breath betrayed the wizard's nervousness at his situation for his voice held not a waver. "I thank you graciously for the opportunity and wish to make clear to all those present that I have never wished any ill upon Lord Ravenclaw or his family. I regret being unable to provide any sort of protection for Lord Ravenclaw on that day and feel responsible for the outcome with which we are currently faced. Please let it be known that I have always acted under the direction of Lord Ravenclaw at all times and would never seek to use his material wealth to further my search for advancement."

"Pretty words for a bog born son of a whore," a scornful voice rang in the air followed by tense, nervous laughter. No one bothered to identify issuer of the comment. As a result the whispers began once again, pondering the authenticity of the words and how far a low life would go to avoid punishment. Thankfully the judges remain with neutral faces. Only the barest flinch of annoyance was detectable from Salazar. The comment though succeeded in ending his plea of innocence. In truth Godric did not actually hear Salazar claiming innocence of the deed.

"Then we shall proceed," Rookworm eyed the collected audience, willing to be silent once again. "As the last man known to see Lord Ravenclaw alive, it is to be suspected that your account of his death would be the most accurate. However, since it was your dagger that caused the mortal wound it leaves us to question your version of events. When apprehended you informed Master MacNair that you were following Lord Ravenclaw's last requests in setting up the family account for Rowena's use. Everyone knows the Goblins do not deal with proxies when it can be avoided. Why would they make an exception when the heir to Lord Ravenclaw's vaults is alive and well?"

"Goblins do not like dealing with proxies," Salazar agreed quietly, "however, they dislike dealing with strangers even more. They have never had dealings with Lady Ravenclaw and because they rarely form transactions with women, Lord Ravenclaw had ask me to facilitate the transfer should he die before he could complete the process himself."

"And your proof of this agreement?" prompted Sir Edgar in the momentary pause.

"The proof is likely unattainable at the moment for I am not aware if the existence has been presented to Lady Ravenclaw." Salazar resisted the temptation to glance behind him to gage Rowena's reaction. From the slightly widened eyes, Godric guessed that Rowena had no knowledge of her father's final wishes.

"If it exists at all." Sir Edgar's doubt spread through the room like wildfire. "You come to us with the most suspicious of circumstances and expect us to believe your innocence with no evidence to support your version of events. What, if anything, can you tell us of the actual murder of Lord Ravenclaw?"

Salazar shifted his weight nervously despite the brave face he continued to wear. "I am afraid I did not witness the actual death of Lord Ravenclaw."

"You claimed to be conveniently unconscious at the time. But you do not deny that it was your dagger in the mortal wound." Sir Edgar leaned forward as if to see into Salazar's soul for the truth. Judge Rookworm's attention seemed to sharpen and the uninterested Lord Aferton opened his eyes as if he could see the guilt from Salazar's words alone.

"The dagger does belong to me…" The quiet admission was nearly drowned by the sudden uproar. The courtroom filled with the voices of the audience retorting on how they knew the murder was Salazar from the beginning and commenting on how they could not believe Salazar thought he could get away with the crime when the evidence was so highly stacked against him.

"Then what is all this debate about?" Lord Aferton spoke for the first time. "He's claimed the murder weapon. He was on the scenes. If what you are looking for is the exact happenings of that event, search his memories for it and be done with it." Shock rippled through the crowds, but none showed more than Salazar himself. The use of magic to peer into one's mind was highly complicated and potentially dangerous. To Godric's knowledge there was no one present who had any proficiency in the field.

"That is highly unorthodox, Lord Aferton," Rookworm commented softly over the growing whispers.

"It will get us to the crux of the problem without all this roundabout nonsense." Lord Aferton leaned back in his chair and considered the other justices. "I have other matters more important than a murder that is already solved. Take what is needed to condemn the man and let's finish this circus."

"My Lord Aferton, please forgive me, but we do not have anyone capable of casting such a spell," Sir Edgar pointed out. "Perhaps you could suggest someone trustworthy to complete the casting as required?"

Shrugging Lord Aferton returned to his former position of boredom. "Then continue. And let's hope you can finish this in a timely manner."

Sir Edgar rolled his eyes before returning his focus to Salazar Slytherin. "It has been suggested that we scour your memory for the time of Lord Ravenclaw's death in order to discover the exact events. What would we find?"

"Everything as I have it, sir." Salazar seemed to betray apprehension.

"As you have said it…" Judge Rookworm repeated slowly as if trying to find the falsehood. "If we recall, you have not said much about the events of the date in question. It leads us to question what exactly is being left out of your tale. Perhaps Lord Aferton is correct in his suggestion to use a memory spell." Salazar scowled but remained silent as the judge considered the ramifications of using such dangerous spells. "Master MacNair, how proficient are you at retrieving memories? As talented as you are at suppressing them?"

"No, sir. I can perform the spell, but," MacNair shrugged, "It is likely no better than anyone else who knows the spell."

Godric could not believe anyone was seriously considering using such an untested method of retrieving memories. Did they not care that they could irreparably damage one of the greatest minds in magical history? Godric was sure most people realized that for Ravenclaw to take on an assistant the man had to be a complete genius. The Lord of Ravenclaw only had students or fellow instructors. It took an idiot not to realize that Slytherin was in a unique position.

"Judge Rookworm," Rowena stood as she addressed the court. This caused the mass of people to fall silent to see what further breaches in decorum the woman would cause. "If I may be permitted." It was hard to decide why she offered as her face remained emotionless.

"You wish to have the spell preformed?" Lord Aferton honestly looked surprised that anyone would take his odd suggestion seriously.

"No, my lord. I wish to perform it myself. I am far more proficient at it than anyone else in this room save one. And seeing as how he is unable to cast the spell on himself…" Rowena sounded so sure of herself that few thought to question her. Godric glanced between his two friends and saw that Salazar had his eyes closed as if willing the events to fade into nothing.

"This is most irregular, Lady Ravenclaw," Rookworm did not seem eager to allow this though he sounded curious.

"As it might while in the midst of a trial. However, Salazar Slytherin is still employed under the Ravenclaw House and still subject to its inquisition and discipline. Most of this matter could have been resolved without the interference of the court. However since it is started I will allow it to finish. So regardless of what is customary in court for determining the truth of things, Lord Aferton is correct in suggesting alternative means when dealing with private disputes. And this should have remained a private matter until I chose to bring testimony against the murderer of my father. Knowing that this testimony would be accepted by my word alone I am merely requesting the time to obtain the truth of the matter as I see fit." As she spoke Rowena entered the space between the crowd and the judges' table and stood directly before the three men.

"Do you then believe you will share with the court the truth regardless of how damaging it would be?"

"Lord Aferton, I would not have suggested to discover the exact memory before the entire collection present if I did not intend the truth to be more important than reputation. I am merely doing a courtesy in requesting the time. It is my right to do with as I will with those contracted to me. One thing my father made certain was that all contracts to him passed to me upon his death. Slytherin belongs to the House of Ravenclaw and he will answer to the House of Ravenclaw before he answers to this poorly constructed house of law."

"Lady Ravenclaw…As much as your views on this matter are appreciated, direct insults are not tolerated."

"Forgive me, Judge Rookworm, however I fail to see how this court can come to a conclusion when they automatically assume a man's guilt based upon people's dislike. Now with or without your consent I will discover what needs to be known. I ask you again, might I be permitted a recess for the remainder of the day?"

"I am afraid the time will not be available. As Lord Aferton has mentioned, we are pressed with other important cases that have been forced to wait while we deal with this emergency. We can recess for two hours and no more."

"Then that will have to be satisfactory. Judge Rookworm," Rowena nodded politely before turning on her heels and making for the exit so no one could stop her. "With me, Salazar," was her only comment as she passed. Unbidden Godric joined the small procession. Together they traveled to a small tavern where Rowena was immediately granted a private room. With it just the three of them, Rowena settled herself into a comfortable chair and regarded Salazar in much the same manner Lord Ravenclaw had when first presented with the young man.

Godric quietly closed the door, asking Elias to inform them when the court reconvened. It was surprising that Judge Rookworm allowed Rowena even this amount of private time with the accused. He had expected it to be denied completely. But then, he had to remember, the Ravenclaw family were powerful and allowed a certain amount of privacy to dispense their justice before handing over a criminal to the public courts. And Rowena was correct. She did have the privilege of questioning anyone in her employment in the manner of her choosing. With this in mind he entered and watched as Salazar attempted to make himself presentable. The shabby and filthy clothes hanging from his skinny shoulders created the appearance of a criminal, which was exactly what Salazar's enemies wished.

"What is the truth, Salazar?" Rowena's voice was colder than Godric had ever heard it before. She was truly her father's daughter and the extreme situation brought it out in full force. And no doubt grief still influenced her decisions.

"I suppose Lady Hufflepuff has not reached you yet if you are asking that." Salazar's calm voice still remained the cultured civilized man he tried so hard to portray.

"She has. However that my father trusted you above all else does not answer what happened. How did my father die?"

"I had hoped you would not have to learn of this. Forgive me, Lady Ravenclaw, but as to the events surrounding your father's death, I cannot give clear answer. I was knocked unconscious early in the attack. I am sorry I could not provide your father with the protection he needed. As I have told them, my Lady, I have never had any desire to see the death of your father."

"Salazar. I do not care about intentions. I must know for certain if you held the dagger that killed my father."

With great apprehension Salazar shifted his gaze from studying the heavily worn floor to gaze into Rowena's eyes. There he saw the intense need for the truth without judgment. "I cannot tell you for certain, my Lady. For I do not know myself."

"How can you not know?" Godric could not contain his question any longer. "Everyone out there says you're guilty and you can't even say you're innocent. You know what that looks like, don't you, Salazar. If you can't even claim innocence then you know they will rip you to shreds."

"Godric, please!" Salazar's head swiveled to pin his intense gaze on the younger wizard. "Do not assume I am not aware of my situation. How much worse would it be if I claimed innocence and everything they threw at me shouted of my guilt? The truth is, I do not know what is real. When I think of Lord Ravenclaw's death I see my own hand around my own dagger. You, thankfully, do not have to be haunted by the look of betrayal on his face. I can tell you though that I never wanted his death. I do not want to be responsible…" His voice sagged where his body could not, revealing the troubling circumstances he kept hidden in his head.

"But as you told Helga… we can't know for certain." Rowena sighed in understanding. Something other than the obvious was involved and it pushed them into actions better left alone. "I am sorry, Salazar… but it seems I will have to search your memories. If only so you will know the truth as well. I wish you had returned immediately… the Goblins would have waited."

"I did not go to the goblins immediately. I searched… in hopes of finding the ones responsible. The goblins were just the only excuse I had to remain in London when I ought to have returned."

"Then you are a good man, Salazar… just caught in the wrong circumstances."

"No, my Lady… I am not a good man. As you will soon see. I am what the world has made me and I know there is no going back."

"But father trusted you."

"That is not entirely true. Your father enforced his trust through the contract, which you have obviously not read. Proceed as you will, madam. The judges will make their decision based on your findings." Salazar straightened himself as if preparing for a guilty verdict straight from Rowena's mouth.

"Salazar," Rowena sighed heavily, "I wish you would give me another option."

"Believe me, madam, if I knew the truth well enough to convince you then I would offer you a different option. However as it stands now, not even I know for certain what the truth is." Salazar braced himself for the coming spell, wondering if Rowena would have the stomach to filter through everything she had to in order to reach the hidden truth. For he knew the truth was in his memories somewhere. Finding the distorted memories in one's own mind was difficult.

"Forgive me, Salazar," Rowena whispered as she readied the spell. Standing with her wand aimed for the older wizard she sought the courage to seek for a memory she did not want to find.

"No, it is I who must beg forgiveness from you for what you are about to witness." Salazar's reply was soft and barely heard over the rush of magic accompanying Rowena's Legilimens. After several tense moments where Godric had been certain the spell failed, ghostly images flickered around Salazar's head. All of which seemed to cast the man in a dubious light. Nor did any particular image seem to connect to the others.

The first image was of Salazar standing before the Lord Ravenclaw as the lord wrote out the employment contract. Next came an image of a young man struggling to perform a rigorous series of spells before Lord Docilus. Then suddenly an even younger image of Salazar presented himself before an unattended window, reaching out and snatching the well-crafted wand from the sill. Yet another image of Salazar appeared though this time he was within a classroom where Romulus clearly yelled down at him. Godric thought it quite odd to see Salazar simply accept the verbal abuse. At least until the same image morphed slightly to show Salazar loosing his temper and return the shouts in addition to throwing a few punches. He had never seen the clean cut man ever loose his careful control.

After that point the images came faster though not clearer. The emotions surrounding Romulus Black seemed to unleash a torrent of memories better kept hidden. But it was that emotion of the brawl that brought Rowena to the ambush Salazar kept referring to. Where Lord Ravenclaw and Salazar were caught by surprise and Salazar stabbed an unfortunate wizard before blacking out. The next image made Rowena drop her wand and loose the spell. Though slightly blurred along the edges, it clearly showed Salazar ramming his dagger into Lord Ravenclaw's chest.

Somehow, as Rowena sank into the chair weeping fresh tears over her father's death, Godric did not expect Salazar to remain there frozen and expressionless. "How could you?" Godric could barely find the words. He bent down to retrieve Rowena's wand, horrified with the man he claimed as friend.

Salazar would not answer immediately, seeming in shock with witnessing the event once more. Painfully he closed his eyes and swallowed, searching for the words. His voice was ragged with emotion, as if he was trying to hold back a flood of tears. "How many times must I tell you I had no desire to murder Lord Ravenclaw. I spent my entire time in his employment trying to allow him to live longer. He was already dying from a disease. I had nothing to gain by killing him."

"What do you mean he was already dying?" Godric pressed, needing to know the truth. Why did Ravenclaw feel he needed to keep this hidden? Surely the more who knew the better the chances to find a cure.

"That he was ill and I made his potion daily so he would not get worse. It was in part the reason Lord Docilus sent me to work for him. Why else do you think he would accept an assistant?"

"Why didn't you tell them?" Godric waved towards the courthouse, referring to the three judges waiting to condemn the wizard. "Tell them what you were doing for Ravenclaw. They're not that dense and would not recognize that as a good reason not to go killing someone in cold blood. Particularly if you had it in your power to poison him any time you liked…" Godric surprised himself with that revelation.

"That is precisely why I cannot tell them of Lord Ravenclaw's illness. One, Lord Ravenclaw forbid me from telling anyone. Two, it won't matter to them. They'll just say it was too dangerous for myself to poison him in his own keep. To them, it is enough that I held the dagger that murdered Lord Ravenclaw."

"But why…" Rowena whispered.

"I do not know!"

At that denial Rowena stood to demand, "Surely there must be something! Anything!"

"Madam, I assure you, if it was within my knowledge you would know it. You saw for yourself. The time between defending myself and stabbing Lord Ravenclaw is blank."

"It cannot simply be blank. You had to be conscious at some point and aware of making the decision. I refuse to accept that there was no memory in between. As should you. If you truly believe as you claim that you did not desire to kill my father, then you should believe that there is something in your mind that will collaborate your statement. We have known you for too long to believe that you held the knife with the expressed intention of killing my father. You said it yourself that there was no benefit for you. If that is so, then there must be other circumstances that we are missing." Rowena drew herself to her full height, grasping her wand again with a regal air that demanded obedience. "Now that we've found the memory we will go through it until we have discovered the missing time. Legilimens."

Godric watched as a change over came Rowena. He had never seen her take command of a situation. Always before she had allowed others to handle difficult decisions. The drive to find the man who murdered her father spurred her into action. Even Salazar was taken by surprise as the second rush of memories flooded through the room. And though he might understand the need for this scouring of details, he clearly disliked the intrusion. He staggered under the force of the spell and struggled to keep his mind open in order to allow free access to his memories. But at least whatever Rowena thought of the multiple crimes and dubious encounters she kept her emotions hidden. As a spectator to the investigation, Godric saw very little. Nor could he make sense of the pieces of scenes that he did glimpse.

Before long Elias knocked on their door calling for their return to the courthouse. MacNair awaited their exit, to ensure their arrival. Godric was certain the man had followed them and watched their room for any sign of possible escape. He nodded respectfully towards Rowena when she emerged, head held high. Salazar was not so prepared. The older wizard took several precious moments to compose himself, but the pain of reliving the past and the uncertainty of the future wore heavily on his shoulders. Salazar who was many years older had to find it ironic that his life now rested in the hands of a young woman he had watched since childhood. Godric certainly did. What was worse for Godric was he could not tell if Rowena had even found anything useful in her search.

They arrived to an already crowded room, as if no one had left for fear their seats would be taken by someone else. Godric stood where he had before, a mere spectator to the events, praying that some god would see to a favorable verdic.

Instead of taking her seat, which was surprisingly left vacant, Rowena strode to the justice's bench. "Judge Rookworm, it is of my opinion that Mister Slytherin speaks the truth."

"Is that so? Does that mean you have discovered the murderer?" The elder judge eyed Salazar as if doubting the word of an esteemed noblewoman.

"No, I have not. I have, however, found a gap in his memory that indicates some third party was involved. It is impossible for a man to alter his own memory. Observe." Rowena turned slightly in order to reveal the memories from a rather shocked Salazar.

"Ha, she did it," Lord Aferton laughed as the rest of the congregation processed what Lady Ravenclaw had done. "Same as her father. Gets what needs be done out of the way, damn the consequences."

Rowena merely glared at the lord. "Do you wish to learn of my findings or not." With her wand pointed towards Salazar and the memory of murder filled the space between the justices and the accused. The blurred image of Salazar bearing the dagger appeared only to have Rowena manipulate the image so it reversed itself. Slowly the image blurred until it was barely recognizable. Still shapes were identifiable as human. And Salazar identified by his ragged appearance. When the images of the other people were clear enough to witness actions, Rowena let the memory play. A wand was pointed at Salazar and the dagger thrust into his hands. The man completely covered by a hooded cloak pushed Salazar down the ally. The ghostly image of Salazar struggled against the propelling force though it was not enough to prevent the dagger from plunging into Lord Ravenclaw's chest.

"This… is most unusual," Rookworm broke the silence. "This does not change that he held the dagger that ended Lord Ravenclaw's life. Perhaps you could explain why we cannot see the memory clearly."

"This memory has been repressed. I'm sure Master MacNair is aware of the affects of stripping a memory from someone's mind. The memory is never completely removed, but it is taken out of the consciousness and cannot be access voluntarily."

"Master MacNair, please verify." Rookworm turned to his trusted enforcer, who proceeded to draw his own wand. This caused Salazar to cringe slightly. More invasions into his private thoughts. Still, what choice did he have? MacNair had an excellent reputation for obliterating the memories of muggles and was quite suitable to verify a true Obliviated memory from a falsely placed memory. Godric only hopped that this memory was not a plant to make their tasks of finding the culprit even more difficult.

Silence once again reigned as MacNair displayed phantom images of Salazar's memory for all to see. Smaller in size perhaps, but no less intrusive. As he watched, Godric saw the night of the duel with Lord Black. As MacNair found a memory where he could identify its authenticity he could then search for similar markings on the memory in question. It helped to find a memory where he had been a key witness. The spell worked MacNair preformed was unfamiliar to Godric, but those around him were whispering on how the signatures of the memories bespoke of validity.

"The memory in question was Obliviated," MacNair announced. "Done well enough that I can't retrieve anything to make it clearer."

"I see," Judge Rookworm kept his attention focused on Salazar as he tried to determine the next course of action. "Lady Ravenclaw, as the wronged party in this affair we ought to look to you for further charges. Those currently against Slytherin, I believe, should stand as they are. Particularly since he was the man who committed the murder."

"Be that as it may, if you were to truly take in account the actions between the time Mister Slytherin first attached the ambushing party and the next conscious memory of killing my father, then you would realize that the act of murder was not of his planning or desire. Therefore I do not see Mister Slytherin as the murderer and do not call any charges against him. He was acting under orders of my father for all actions after my father's death and under the compulsion of the unknown wizard in the cause of my father's death. What I will ask of this tribunal is that those responsible be convicted of the murder and not the tool."

"If this is all you have to go on then finding the perpetrators is quite unlikely. Lord Aferton, Sir Edgar, your opinions? Lady Ravenclaw does have the right to punish those within her employ as she sees fit and if she does not wish to defer judgment to us then we cannot interfere."

Lord Aferton studied Rowena for several long moments. His glare seeming to read beyond her apparent intentions. "Bah, I say if she went though all that trouble just to keep one of her own in her power, I say let her. She'll just have to hunt down the murderer with her own resources."

"This still does not excuse Slytherin's actions," Sir Edgar shrugged. "In my view, Slytherin ought to be executed for his hand in the affairs. Those ghostly memories do little to impress me of his supposed innocence. If anything it proves his guilt. Find me the wizard who admits to compelling Slytherin, then I might change my mind."

"Very well then, Lady Ravenclaw. You have proven doubt in the reasons behind Slytherin's actions but perhaps given greater evidence of his guilt. Nor will this change the opinion of most wizards here that he did commit murder. As such I cannot simply allow him to go free." Rookworm spoke reluctantly as he came to his conclusions. Ignoring the angry murmur from the crowd the elder judge continued, "By law he still belongs to the Ravenclaw Household, provided the Lord or Lady of the Manor will vouch for him. He will still be watched for signs of violence. I suggest, Lady Ravenclaw, that you take the necessary precautions to ensure he cannot be used in such a way again."

"Your recommendations will be taken, Judge Rookworm." Rowena nodded politely. As she smoothed her dress to give her a moment to compose her next thoughts, Godric caught the swift glance she gave Salazar. It was heartbreaking. She felt some deep emotion that could never be revealed. Godric was certain Salazar's feelings towards Rowena had yet to change, but now there was no hope for him to safely express those feelings. "If there is no further need for debate, I must return and see to the funeral of my father. It has already been delayed far too long."

"Of course. Master MacNair will travel with you to ensure there is no trouble." With that Judge Rookworm dismissed the case completely, much to the disappointment of those present. Ravenclaw's death might have been resolved, but the result left a sour taste in the mouths of the spectators. It was resolved without the necessary punishment for the guilty.

Quickly Godric left the confines of the building to ensure Rowena's method of travel was prepared. He did not want to be delayed by the masses expressing their displeasure. Even if they respected the decisions of the Ravenclaw household. It made Godric wonder if the wizarding families would still continue to send their children to the famed educator's manor if they knew Salazar would be teaching. And what of the fellow instructors? Would they remain when forced to live along side the man who bore the murder weapon? Godric did not envy Rowena in the troubles he foresaw. Still he promised to be beside her the entire time.

Thankfully Elias was already pulling the carriage up to the front of the courthouse. He must have been listening at the door to be ready so quickly. The boy even had Godric's horse following behind. "Many thanks, Elias. We got MacNair accompanying us so it might take just a bit longer than usual."

"Ah. Well, knew we had to get out of here before the populous decided to get angry about the decision." Elias called down. The young wizard hopped down as soon as he saw Rowena emerge from the door, her skirts swishing in the wind, adding to her regal and confident air. Barely visible, trailing in her wake was Salazar, kept in line by MacNair. Elias opened the carriage door for her and was about to shut it but the quiet demand for Salazar to join her stunned the young wizard. Salazar merely closed his eyes in an attempt to prepare himself for the verbal barrage he expected. With those two hidden away and MacNair on his own mount, they traveled quickly to Ravenclaw Manor. Just barely ahead of the rumors Godric knew followed them.


	8. A Diverging Path

**Chapter 8: A Diverging Path**

Sounds of wooden wheels crunching over the stone and the clopping of the horses' hooves were all that reached the interior of the carriage. Rowena could not find the necessary voice for all the issues running through her head. First and foremost was the man sitting across from her. The man that was once her teacher and mentor. Then her friend. And now currently his relationship towards her was in flux. Salazar Slytherin served the Ravenclaw manor and was now in her employ. Could they still find friendship after all that had taken place? Or was the stigma of murder and current position of servitude too much for him?

Across from her Salazar sat erect with his hands neatly tucked into his lap. With his head tilted down, he appeared asleep though Rowena knew otherwise. Salazar would not interrupt the quiet without being spoken to first. She could see exhaustion lining his face. Weariness that had nothing to do with deprivation of sleep or nourishment. What they had done had been for the best but the cost to Salazar's quality of life remained to be seen. Whatever else happened, Rowena owed it to her friend to make his life better. How? She had yet to discover. But for causing him such embarrassment she owed him something else than the life she knew he would have.

"I am sorry for how events have unfolded. If there had been another way…" Rowena began quietly only to have Salazar halt her with a single hardened look.

"No." His voice was low so not be overheard by the wizards just outside the carriage. "Do not ever doubt your decisions, madam. They gained you the results you required. You must always do what is necessary."

"Salazar, please. At least in private can you not worry about appearances?"

"Appearances are all that matter to the world beyond. You would do well by starting to be concerned by such appearances. To them, I am nothing more than a servant and worse still, a murderer. They will not care about anything else. And so you should remind yourself of those facts constantly. I can return, do my duty, and perhaps in fifty years, if things remain quiet, most wizards will forget the trouble that surrounded me. But we will never have the luxury of privacy, Rowena. Our lives will never follow the same path again. Content yourself with what little familiarity we are allowed and proceed with your life. I promise to assist you in any way possible."

Sighing heavily Rowena turned to lean her head against the carriage interior. "It does not change that I wish events had taken a different turn. Do you at least know who might have committed this crime?"

"Unfortunately, no. I did not recognize any voices, from what little I recall. Nor can I think of anyone who desired your father's death. Forgive me for not being of more use. When I am able I will return to London and search for what information I can."

"I don't expect you to know everything. And when you do go… take Godric with you. Just incase whoever planned this still wants you dead. I do not think I could take loosing a good friend as well."

"As you wish." Salazar covered his distaste under the carefully worded statement. "You will also need to travel to London to secure your father's vault. The goblins are expecting you."

"In proper time. I will not head to London without you. I would like to think you would stay regardless of the contract my father made you sign." Rowena watched Salazar wince as she brought up a thought she had found in the man's memories. It hurt her to find that Salazar might desire to leave Ravenclaw Manor.

"Rowena, your father made that contract for a stranger to sign. After fifteen years in his service, I would spend a lifetime in yours. I only fear what my continued association with the Ravenclaw name will bring to its reputation. When your father took me on, I was a brilliant young wizard who needed to get away from my past. Now I am seen as a murderer with the reputation of antagonizing wizards above my station. Those are not the sparkling credentials people desire when searching for assistants."

"One thing is certain, you should no longer be an assistant."

"Rowena, be careful. My position in your house cannot change. If anything I should have privileges removed. If you want to keep the respect of your instructors, who are all younger sons of nobility, then you cannot be seen to favor me after all that has occurred." Gently Salazar placed a finger against her lips to silence her building protests. "Trust me, Rowena. When your father asked that I look out for you, he meant for me to keep your head and your heart separate. This is a matter for your head. You will need those men if you are to continue your father's legacy. The wizarding world needs education if they are to survive against the coming wrath of the Christians. The Barbarians and the Romans wanted and needed us. These newcomers … we must have our kind well prepared to deal with what is to come."

She nodded in acceptance. Salazar was right. Her father's mission was more important than the struggles they were currently pulling through. "You were born in the wrong time, Salazar. You would have given Merlin a run for his wand."

"I sure hope not. I quite admire Merlin. Though I wouldn't mind being known by one name. It would make the history books shorter." With a quiet laugh, both returned to silence. But it was a companionable silence. The tension pushed aside for the moment so their friendship could thrive. If only for a moment. Rowena hoped these small moments would continue. They would have to deal with the real world all to soon.

xXx

"Godric! What are you doing down here?" Helga laughed brightly as she saw her cousin attempting to dip his fingers into a large kettle of something sweet. "You know better than to spoil your appetite by coming down here before dinner."

"My lovely Helga, you know how I can't stomach the food when the atmosphere up there is so thick. And I very much wish to appreciate good food rather than waste it." Godric straightened immediately, tucking his hands into his pockets. "But what pray tell are you doing in the kitchens?"

"I have finally become bored with the same old recipes the cook staff have been using." Helga smiled broadly at the look of surprise that crossed her cousin's face. "Really, is it such a shock? Just because I have never been in Ravenclaw's kitchen doesn't mean I am completely new to the concept of cooking."

"But I would never have suspected. I mean my mother cooked. I thought yours had plenty of help where she didn't have to."

"Didn't have to, yes, but she still oversaw everything that went on in her kitchen. I learned most of my spells and recipes from her. Now you're going to actually have to eat upstairs tonight so you can taste them. Or you can at least be courteous enough to come after dinner and eat the remainder. And help clean up. Like Salazar."

"He eats here?"

"Apparently he has for years. Alfrid was telling me that Salazar was always more comfortable at the kitchen tables than the banquet tables. If you're still keen on keeping him company I'm sure the kitchen staff won't mind an extra body for their meals. Provided you keep the noble attitude upstairs with the others."

"Helga! How you wound me so!" Godric staggered playfully clutching his heart. "I've been trying to leave my nobility behind for years. I just never knew where to leave it." Godric took a seat on the bench across from Helga so he could watch her cook. He played with some refuse the staff had not yet cleaned from the table. "So… is Rowena still planning on meeting that Olivander guy later this month? I mean with all the trouble the instructors are giving her I thought she might see the wisdom in postponing the meeting."

"Honestly, you know better than that. This meeting with Olivander will help show how much she cares for the students and as such keep the instructors interested in remaining here. I suppose if the nobility start to refuse to send their children here it might become troublesome. Though I know we will still take in any wizarding child regardless of parentage. I suspect once the nobility see that their servants and farmers are better educated than themselves, they'll reconsider."

"That's a lot of faith to put into this private tutoring."

"Perhaps it is. I just hope that the growing trend from under Rowena's father's time continues. It is necessary for the young witches and wizards to know more than just odd jobs spells."

"And I hope the news that Salazar is remaining doesn't scare them off," Godric tossed bits of nutshells into the fire. "I still say we should head down to the continent where no one knows him. Let Rowena establish herself. Then return once everything has cooled down. Would you believe it, he has refused my attempts to get him to teach me his way of fighting for the past month."

"Godric, I'm surprised at you. You know he is trying to help Rowena with the school. He knows the most about her father's methods. Alfrid is helping with running the house as he always does. You should be spending more time with the students than trying to pull Salazar back into the eye of the world. Give him time to fade away and let him work from behind the scenes. It is what he is best at. Now, dinner is almost ready. We should be upstairs supporting Rowena. We can at least give her conversation that does not revolve around the schooling of the children or Salazar."

Godric allowed himself to be pulled from the warmth of the kitchen and through the cool hallways of the manor. Helga knew the man had no desire to dine with the men who had tried to execute his best friend. And because of those sentiments, winter seemed especially cold. She would give anything for spring to return soon and the stress of the past year could be forgotten. They all needed a break from what had happened. Salazar most of all. How she wished she could condone Godric's insane idea to take the older wizard to the continent. Somewhere Salazar's name was not known. But they knew better. The man refused to accept any perceptions of freedom in an effort to convince the nobility that Rowena had him firmly under her thumb. The games that Salazar played made Helga's head hurt. But it seemed to placate those still concerned about Salazar's influence.

Then add Godric into the mix and everything Salazar had so carefully planned seemed to facture. Godric had a way of disrupting even the best laid plans. Though Helga knew the man could do no different, she wished the family had some sense of circumspection. Then again, that was probably why Godric and Salazar had gained their odd friendship to begin with. Salazar had the perspective and Godric had the audacity. It truly was the completion of a perfect whole.

"Helga! Godric!" Rowena's voice filled the hall joyfully, as if she had not seen her friends in years. She walked with a small contingent of instructors, no doubt discussing future plans in streamlining the education of the students. Behind them Alfrid and Salazar followed. It was hard to judge the emotions of the Squib and disgraced wizard, but Helga thought a tinge of jealousy rose from both. As interesting as that revelation was, Rowena prevented Helga from probing further by pulling her into a tight embrace. A month after her father's murder, Rowena managed to return to much of her pleasant self. Only a few spare moments revealed her ongoing sorrow. Now she seemed genuinely excited. "I was just speaking to Telgar," the older man to her left nodded politely, "and he mentioned an enormous tract of land that could be available to students for their study. The best part is that it is so far from muggle influence that we would not have to fear being overseen."

"That's fantastic!" Grinning Godric shook Telgar Landray's hand enthusiastically. "Finally, I don't have to time my dueling sessions against visiting strangers. The Muggles you have are all wonderful, but trying to hide when we're suppose to be teaching?"

"Yes, I know, Godric. You are not the first to bring the issue to my attention. The only problem is the land is a great distance from my home. Which makes it a much further distance for everyone else. Nor is it near any form of civilization. It will be quite difficult to use the land, even if we could purchase it."

"What do you mean if we could?" Helga pulled back to study Rowena in detail. She kept the woman's hand much as she used to when they were children. It provided them both with a source of comfort and support.

"I mean, the Scottish clans are trying once again to establish a dominant one. The buying and selling of land can't be guaranteed to be respected."

"Ha! You'd think they'd know better by now." Godric laughed good-naturedly. Though he and Helga were from the other side of Hadrian's Wall and had to contend with their troubles with royalty, at least in England authority was mostly established. Godric, though, never expected much from certain assertions of royal power. "Just buy the land and argue later."

"We'll see, Godric. For now, let's just have dinner. Master Olivander and his family are visiting and I want them to feel welcomed." Rowena lead the small procession into the dinning hall, where she immediately went to greet the elderly wizard. "We are all pleased that you could come, Master Olivander. And we thank you graciously for your time. I trust the journey was not too difficult."

"No trouble at all. It will be worth it to get these young wizards armed with proper wands. My grandson has already found friends among your tables. Perhaps sending him here for a couple of years might not be such a bad idea after all. It will also grant me a wider population for my wares."

"Master Olivander, thinking about a captive market already? I should hope you would grant our wand makers one last chance to meet your expectations." Rowena seemed to forget the troubles of her world for the night as the conversation raged from wands to raising a new population of students. Helga chimed in when the mood needed to lighten. It would not do for the conversation at the dinner table to turn to gloom while guests were present.

When her attempts at a light hearted conversation was not needed, Helga focused on two individuals seated below the dais. Alfrid, the Squib, now sat equal to Salazar Slytherin. The young man had officially been given the management of the household. As such he was afforded more privileges. No longer a mere servant, Alfrid had authority over all the staff who worked to keep the manor running smoothly. Helga knew this was so Rowena could focus her attention to the learning aspect of the house. The choice made sense. Rowena's attention was required in handling the changes in the instructor staff. And as Alfrid had been attending to the daily running of the manor already, few questioned his advancement. What very few saw and what likely was the cause of the jealousy Helga had sensed from the two men was the increased attention Rowena gave the Squib. Just as Salazar had suggested, Rowena kept her heart and her head separate. But what Salazar was not pleased with was who received the bulk of the attention. It was Salazar's fault to begin with. He had pushed himself away from Rowena so fully that she had no one else she felt she could return to. Alfrid took that position in her life and yet neither man received the attention he desired. When Rowena finally chose to marry, both men would find bitter disappointment.

It was perhaps a blessing that both men knew their position innately so they could conceal any hope under the understanding that neither would be accepted in Rowena's society. Only time would tell. And Helga hoped time was kind to them.

A sudden declaration startled Helga from her thoughts. "The snow is not yet hard on the ground," Godric laughed loudly. "I can get that land surveyed and returned before the dead winter sets in. We could be building by spring."

"That is a little much, Godric," Rowena favored him with an indulgent smile. "We can wait until winter has passed and fair weather graces the lochs. Or as much as it ever does. When spring arrives, you are more than welcome to visit the land. Though you know next to nothing about surveying. At least take Salazar with you. Between the two of you we should have an accurate picture of what the land entails."

"Then I'll just spend the rest of the winter getting ready for the expedition."

"You do that, Godric, just do not forget your students. If you carry on enough, you might even have volunteers to join you."

"Splendid idea. What better way to expand your father's legacy then by getting his own students to assist in the groundbreaking."

Helga simply shook her head and smiled. Godric was in his element and there would be no backing away from this project now. "I think you have committed to the long term, Rowena. For better or worse, you will own that land within the year."

"So long as it keeps him busy." Rowena smiled fondly towards Godric who was already explaining his plans to whoever would listen. "I would hate for him to get bored."

xXx

"Try this one," Master Olivander pulled out yet another box from the large collection his family members were trying to organize, yet again. The youth stood awkwardly before the old wizard and took the wand in his hand. He was obviously tired of the practice and swung the magical shaft of wood absently waiting for the spark Olivander was looking for. "Cherry and phoenix feather, seven and three quarters." When nothing happened, Olivander removed the wand undaunted and searched for another. This process had been going on all day. Rowena had watched most of the younger students gain superior wands almost immediately. As the children aged the process seemed to be more difficult. This youth probably would have kept his own wand and not bothered with the spectacle except for an unfortunate accident that left his willow and dragon scale wand splintered beyond repair. "Hmm… Try this, Black Poplar and unicorn hair." The moment that wand touched the boy's hand the room lit up with a brilliant blue hue. "Perfect. Off you go then." Olivander grinned as the perfect pairing left the room. "Well, if that's the last of them, I should be returning to London. Who knows what trouble the lady folk will be having with us away for so long."

"You say that as if you expect your wife to cause trouble just to have you return home." Though Rowena had never married, she knew the Olivanders well enough to poke fun at their choice in spouses. The chuckles circled the room. The only dark spot was the entryway where Salazar stood silent. She wondered when the man had arrived. "Salazar, this is a surprise." When her smile did not reach his face, Rowena studied the older wizard closely. His serious demeanor troubled her, particularly since she had no knowledge of why he would visit the Olivanders. Though she knew Salazar should have a proper wand, Rowena also knew the man would never seek one if it could be avoided.

"Yes, that it is, Madam." He was always formal now in public. "Master Olivander, might I trouble you for few minutes of your time."

"Now he asks," the middle aged Olivander muttered, causing Rowena to stare in surprise. When had Salazar encountered the wand makers before now?

"Quintus, the point is he is asking." Old Master Olivander quieted his son and turned to Salazar as if to consider the request.

Rowena interrupted before the request could be denied or granted. "Salazar? What brings you here?"

"It is nothing that concerns you, Madam. I come on my own accord, for my own reasons. You have no need to be concerned." He replied stiffly, attempting to retain the businesslike air without appearing rude towards the witch. "I've come to see if you have an appropriate wand I might purchase, Master Olivander."

"A wand? Salazar? Why would you need a wand?" Rowena asked puzzled.

"Because I have recently lost the use of my old one."

"What? Don't tell me this the reason you refuse to teach."

"No, this is not the reason I would not instruct immediately following the trial. Nor will I do so now. The situation you refer to requires confirming my loyalty rather than contesting your authority. I cannot look towards you for special treatment nor appear to take advantage of your generosity. It is enough that you raised Alfrid beyond his station." Salazar bit his tongue as he said the last, knowing the bitterness would show. He could not control Rowena's decisions, even though he constantly tried to influence them towards what he believed to be the most logical.

"You still should have told me. You should have told me you didn't have a wand. I could have rectified that regardless of what people thought." With her arms akimbo, Rowena stuck an imposing figure. Truthfully, what others thought of her actions would bother her little. She would strike out on her own if her base of support suddenly abandoned her.

"No, Rowena, this is for the best. You have other more important matters to which you must attend. I refuse to burden your new responsibilities with trivial personal matters."

"Salazar, this is not trivial. Logically if I'm to have you instruct young witches and wizards then you must have the proper equipment. Not to mention it is necessary for your own personal protection."

"Believe me, Rowena, I have intimate knowledge of that." Salazar took a deep breath, allowing a dark look to pass through his eyes in memory, before turning his attention to Olivander. "If I may inquire about a wand, sir?" However, his attention was immediately stolen by the witch, who had inserted herself into his field of vision. He should have realized there was no ignoring Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Do not isolate yourself, Salazar! It wouldn't hurt to accept assistance from others."

"It very well might! Perhaps not myself, but for those who attempt to assist me. Particularly when I am not in need of assistance. Monetarily or emotionally. You, my dear Rowena, have enough troubles before you, where you have no need to add unnecessary grief."

"Unnecessary? How dare you assume what is considered important to me!" Shock and outrage colored her voice in to a shade of rage Salazar had never seen from Lady Ravenclaw. "I am perfectly capable of deciding the issues that merit my concern. Believe what you will, but my decisions are my own."

"That they are. However your common sense seems to be lacking in certain situations. To the point where you fail to understand the impact of your ill thought out decisions. Remember that you are not the only person affected by your public and private choices." Salazar bit back the more callous remarks he could have made, but the injustices he constantly faced was wearing his patience thin.

"Perhaps if you were not so afraid of other people's opinions, you would not be so concerned about my decisions. You can do more than skulk about the shadows and pretend to affect the great events about you. Never would I thought I'd see you afraid to make your own choices." To end the argument on her terms, Rowena spun on her heels and marched to the door. Upon reaching the doorknob, she tilted her head back towards the men. "Not everyone will hate you should you choose to make your mark on the world, Salazar. They might even see that you are a good man."

Silence filtered through the boxes of wands, creeping into Salazar's very soul. He didn't know if he should call Rowena naive or brilliant. Or something in between. The truth rang in his ears with a deafening call, but there was still nothing he could do to change his lot in life. He bowed politely towards the lady as she exited the room, unable to find any words to fill the void left between them.

"Miserable, that." The ancient voice pulled Salazar from his thoughts, startling him with its callous tone. Old Master Olivander watched the door despite holding a wand out for Salazar to take. "Falling in love with the most brilliant witch of the age and unable to be her equal. Perhaps you have been dealt a poor hand or perhaps you have the triumphant cards waiting to be played."

Salazar glared at the old man as he snatched the shaft of wood from the old wizard's hands. "I do not need your advice. I already know what must be done and I have no part in it. She was meant for great things. Why should I attempt to drag her down?"

"And why aren't you meant for great things? Do the stars deny you the greatness you crave? While it may be true that a man cannot change where he was born, it is also true that a man can choose where he dies. After all a man who can rise beyond his birth surely can find a place among the stars."

Scowling, Slytherin slammed a bag of gold onto the table beside old master Olivander. "I am not interested in finding a place in the stars, sir. Not if it involves incurring the wrath of all those around me."

"Careful, Master Slytherin. You are on a path that will lead to … interesting results. Take precautions to ease the transition or change your path." Olivander shrugged as he placed the money into the trunk with his collection of wands. Salazar did not even hear the clinking metal or the words of wisdom as he stalked from the room.

xXx

"Pack your bags, Godric. We're leaving."

Godric merely glanced up from the sword he was oiling. It was a new sword in his collection and had not yet tasted blood by his hand, but it was unique. The wild Vikings had ravaged a monastery near his home then vanished. Godric had managed to kill a few of them before the raid was done and took the sword as part of his spoils. He had not yet decided if he enjoyed using the weapon or preferred to keep it as a trophy. Even as he focused on the blade, Godric absently took note of how Salazar Slytherin paced the room. "Are you going to tell me why?"

"We're surveying the land Lord Landray has offered," the older wizard declared, though his agitated pacing suggested other motives behind the statement.

"It's the middle of winter," Godric deadpanned.

"You said it yourself. The snow is not yet hard on the ground. Besides if we cannot survive a winter there, then Rowena has no business building a school that far north."

"Salazar, you do realize that Rowena will not condone a trip that might end in disaster. We cannot survey what is under the snow."

"We can survey enough. We know what we need in regards to land size. It will at least keep us occupied while Rowena solidifies her power here and gives the others time to forget everything else."

"Well, you don't mince words. But why do you need me to come? You already refused my offer once before."

Salazar hesitated, something Godric knew to be a rare occurrence for the older man. As the pacing continued, Godric returned to oiling his sword, waiting for the wizard to admit his weaknesses. The inadequacies of Salazar's station confined the man's brilliance and Godric could sense the man craving to break free. "With you leaving as well, Rowena will not think ill of my departure. Since I am unable to leave of my own accord, I must leave with another. You have already expressed an interest in surveying the land and Rowena has placed me on your team. It is a proper excuse to leave the manor."

"Except for one things. You are required to attend Rowena when she travels to London." Godric stood abruptly, shouldering his sword. "I know. You're just tried of being cooped up with all the bigheaded nobility. You just need to get away from all those who care."

"No… Godric… You're missing the point."

"I think I have it covered. You are tired of being surrounded by the men who want to blame you for Lord Ravenclaw's death. The only question I have is why did you insist on remaining around them for so long. The solution is simple. Get out of the Manor. And I have the perfect opportunity."

"No. Godric, you can stop right there. I refuse to join you in your dueling classes. You know perfectly well I am not allowed to duel. That's what got me into this trouble in the first place. And I absolutely refuse to play the live dummy."

"But that's the best part. It's not a duel unless someone calls you out. Until then it's all self defense. And you know a foot soldier will unhorse a king if he had a chance in battle. Also I need someone who knows what they're doing to demonstrate new techniques to the kids. And there's always keeping a shield up so spells don't get out. Keeping an eye on the uncertain so their spells don't go awry."

Salazar stared blankly at the young man standing before him with a grand sword draped casually over his shoulder. It was as if the man was no longer recognizable as Godric Gryffindor. "When did you become so insightful?" Salazar asked.

"It comes from time to time. And when winter starts to thaw, I'll make sure to get you up north to tickle some sleeping dragons. It will be good to have some mild adventure away from this place."


	9. The Cornerstone

**9: The Cornerstone**

"Oh, come on! Godric, you call this a fight?"

"What happened to not having the endurance for a duel, Salazar?" Godric called from his temporary shield, throwing an explosive curse towards Salazar's voice.

"Well with the amount of time you give me in between spells, it hardly matters. I have watched you fight for years. The least you could do is give me a surprise or two." Salazar called from behind the boulder that currently served as his shield. It would have been idiotic to talk face to face in a duel. Plus Godric was pleasantly ignoring his own rules against speaking during the fight. "Have you so little imagination?"

"Answer me this. Why is it you nearly got creamed by Romulus and I can barely touch you?"

"Easy. Black was trying to kill me and I was distracted with trying to keep you alive."

"So you never did have a chance to tell me, what did Ravenclaw think of that incidence. Privately. Publicly he was hard to read."

"If you must know, he found saving your ass inopportune and unavoidable. His words, not mine. Though I quite agree. Saving your ass was unavoidable and at times regrettable."

"Well no one could be more thankful than myself. And to think, if it wasn't for your brave and misguided efforts, I would not be here today. However, you are missing one thing. He thought me the greater threat." Godric laughed good-naturedly. Now that the history of the event was lost to most around the manor, the two of them could joke about their roles.

Salazar found he even looked forward to chances where he could forget his serious duties and pretend he was still a young man occupying a hyperactive boy. He even admitted that these private spars gave him relief from the troubles that awaited him inside Ravenclaw Manor. At least for a few hours he could pretend to be equal. "Yes, he thought you were attempting to woo Rowena and wished to be rid of the competition. If only he had known you were not taking the duel seriously."

"Me woo Rowena? Codswallop. Lovely girl, but I don't want to marry a woman who knows more ways to send me flying on my ass than anyone else I know. She's been throwing those tricky spells at me ever since she was allowed to hold a wand. I don't even know where she learned them."

"Look no further, Godric. I had to teach someone what I knew. Particularly since you stopped falling for my tricks after a while." Salazar grinned as he spun around the boulder to shoot several disarming spells at the speechless Gryffindor.

"You cheat!" Godric dodged the spells as best he could while trying to run towards the boulder.

"If you really wanted to win, Godric, you would have found advantages too."

"Who's to say I haven't?" The shielding spell Godric drew from his wand soaked in the spells with little resistance. A moment later Salazar had to dive back behind the boulder to avoid his own spells disarming him. "I'd have more surprises, but as you said, I'm not used to fighting anyone like you."

"That much is true. Though that shield is quite impressive. Where did you pick it up?"

"Some chap in Rouen a couple years back. Somehow I think I managed to insult him."

"Imagine that." Salazar drawled, knowing full well how many different ways Godric could insult a French wizard. "You got a quick eye if you can learn a spell like that from a duel."

"I think it was his only good spell. He used to far too many times."

Salazar nodded though he knew Godric couldn't see him at the moment. "I can think of only one flaw." As he said this the tip of his wand touched the ground. Slowly the earth around Godric's feet responded, softening and causing the wizard to sink slowly. When the boots were completely covered, Salazar returned the mud to its original frozen state. "It doesn't cover all sides." Popping over his boulder, he grinned at the stunned look on his friend's face. The momentary distraction give Salazar the moment he needed to cast a disarming spell to prevent Godric from undoing the mess. In frustration Godric drew his sword and dagger as if to continue the fight. Salazar merely trained his wand on the younger wizard and remained clear of the blades. When steel became involved, Salazar was no match unless he had the benefit of surprise and close quarters.

"You fight incredibly dirty." Godric acknowledged yet again with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Even after several spars and several victories for Salazar, Godric gave his ambiguous praise grudgingly as he sheathed his weaponry. "No different than one would in war, but incredibly dishonest in general."

"That's what wins, Godric." Salazar unbound the frozen mud and returned Godric's wand. "It's not always about the head on spells. It's where you place them. As you see, I prefer entrapping my opponent and running in the other direction."

"I noticed. Doesn't really help me learn any new tricks to help me out." Godric shook the dirt from his boots. "Don't think I could use those cheap shots. They'd ruin my reputation."

"Maybe during actual duels. But such tricks can still be used in other situations." Sitting against a fallen log, Salazar took the time to recover. The spar had taken up much of the morning and he was feeling worn out from trying to best Godric Gryffindor at the one task the young man excelled at. Having the endurance to keep up with the exceptional duelist was an unlikely achievement, but Salazar knew enough delaying tricks to overcome his weaknesses. He watched as Godric towered over him while the young wizard tried to remove the dirt and grime from his attire. "You did ask for me to join you. I can't imagine you backing out now."

"I'm not backing out. I honestly don't know how to defeat you when you pull such tricks."

"You did want to learn some of them. And we haven't actually been fighting for our lives, so the advantage lies with the one who is willing to push the most boundaries. I get the impression, Godric that you are afraid to actually harm me. In a life or death struggle, many of the tricks I use would not work. You would be more alert and painfully aware of your opponent's movements. The fact that we held a rather enjoyable conversation in the middle of the spar indicates that you are not focusing on the duel. It is as though you do not consider this practice serious and it leaves me to wonder why you insisted upon this spar in the first place."

"I had thought I'd learn something by dueling someone who fought like Romulus."

"And I wager you have learned something."

"Oh?"

"That you cannot pretend you always have the upper hand. I'm very certain you thought you had pinned me down quite securely in those last few minutes, judging by how you had come out from behind your hiding spot. Just because it looks like you are about to win, doesn't mean that is the case. Traps and ambushes succeed because of such arrogant thinking."

"And you can see through such ambushes?" Godric asked with a distinct bitterness and skepticism in his voice.

"Honestly, Godric. Saying yes would admit to being supremely arrogant and thus turn me into a hypocrite. When I am to lie, I would rather lie about something that is not so easily contested. I just happen to be more experienced in the art of subterfuge than you." Salazar paused as he saw Godric's pride well up with the intention of arguing his experience. "Don't take offense. You are a soldier and would easily defeat me if I tried to fight on your terms. You just now need to learn how to be a soldier who has access to alternate tactics. Next time, try something that I have never seen before. But most importantly, we ought to practice where the end goal is much more difficult than disarming."

"You can't be suggesting that we fight to the death."

"By Hades, no. I'd much prefer to remain on this earth for as long as possible. But seeing as how neither of us are a stranger to curses and such, I suggest that we strive for a more serious end. Say unconsciousness or surrender."

"So ignoring possible serious injuries you really intend on carrying out a practice duel as if it were the real thing. And you're not afraid of the possible mishaps that can happen with overzealous spells?"

"It would make it more real and more likely for you to focus on how best to fight a duelist with starkly different tactics than yourself. But of course we would have spotters to ensure our spells do not cause unintentional mayhem. It would not be too different than what you ask the students to do. Only we have knowledge of more… serious spells."

"Alright then." Godric snorted with disbelief. Thrusting his hand towards the older, leaner wizard, Gryffindor gave a wiry smile. "Then next practice I'll attempt to kill you without actually killing you. Should prove entertaining."

"Indeed. Needless to say, it might be best if Rowena were not party to our spars from here on out." Salazar shook the hand firmly, half regretting the deal. Though he was familiar with the pain of curses, he did not look forward to dealing with it on a daily basis.

"That would be disastrous." Godric glanced towards the estate with a frown. "You know she will find out regardless."

"The point is to keep her from finding out for as long as possible. Now as for spotters, I suggest Elias and Ankot. Those two seem the most knowledgeable in our repertoire of spells. As well as having the reflexes to intervene. Have you managed to convince them to accompany us on the survey of the land?"

"Ankot is proving a bit more difficult. Seems he has plans to get married and doesn't want to delay them."

"Let him stay then. So long as we can convince Jona or Clovis to join. I would like at least three able bodied wizards with us in those wilds."

"I'm surprised to see you so eager for the journey. Particularly considering how you dislike the wilderness." Godric smiled knowingly. Salazar was a child of the city and a near stranger to the woods. Whereas Godric had been trained to hunt and live as the forest dictated while avoiding the streets that Salazar used to roam.

"Which is why I insist on at least three additional wizards. I do not want to encounter a hostile tribe without due protection. But that is for another time. We have visitors." Salazar redirected the conversation as he rose. Quickly he cast a spell to remove all signs of their spar from his appearance and quietly waited while the young wizards approached for Godric's lesson in defense. Even before Godric invited Salazar to assist with these lessons, the youngest Gryffindor intentionally left the description of the lesson vague. He took any wizard regardless of station and taught defense. Whether by blade or wand. Once Salazar joined, the emphasis on general defense was encouraged so not to confuse the boys with traditional dueling.

As the boys gathered, Salazar strengthened his charms for notification of intruders and renewed the necessary spells to conceal their activity from prying eyes. He had taken the task upon himself in an attempt to keep up his appearances as an assistant. Godric had thankfully stopped asking questions after the first month when the other instructors started taking notice and at the same time started to ignore Salazar once more. As winter progressed, Salazar was less and less the topic of conversation among the instructors. He was still called upon to instruct several levels of Transfigurations and the few students interested in Runes or Astronomy, but the important part of all this was that he was no longer seen as favored or as an instructor himself. This allowed Rowena the freedom to arrange her father's program as she saw fit.

Today the snows were finally melting. This signaled the beginning of the farming season and many of their students would be returning home to help with this year's crop. Soon he and Godric would be leaving for the wild land of the Scotts to scout out the land Rowena wished for the fulfillment of her father's dream of a place of protection for magic kind. It left Salazar to wonder if Rowena knew the extent of her father's dream. She had to by now, having read Ravenclaw's will and testament. Considering all the changes she was making among the instructors she showed a desire for expansion, but Salazar suspected it would be up to him to explain the situation to the various magical beings unrelated to witches and wizards. Therefore this afternoon would be one of the last meetings of these defense classes. Salazar found himself missing these encounters already.

X

Godric felt out of place within the tiny chambers of the goblin adapted sewers. True, it had been his decision to accompany Rowena and Salazar to the vaults. However, the goblins did not seem to know what to do with him.

"Lady Ravenclaw," a small older and gray goblin called from a doorway, which Godric was certain had not been there moments ago. "If you could follow me. The other two will remain here until we are finished. Your father left clear instructions which we must conclude." With a nervous glance over her shoulder, Rowena followed the goblin without her wizard escort.

"She'll be fine," Salazar mentioned from where he lounged against the stone wall. His dress was the bland peasant's garb that Godric had only seen on him during the trial. Godric still found it strange to see the wizard in anything other than formal attire, but one couldn't argue against his reasoning when confronted with the filth found in these tunnels. Still he was certain they had been led through the cleanest portions in deference towards the lady. Salazar had stalked through all but the most obvious filth as if it were nothing. "I've already taken care of Lord Ravenclaw's more distasteful legacies. She will learn of them when the time is ready."

Suddenly Salazar glanced at the far wall with a look mixed with apprehension, surprise, guilt and perhaps a little terror. This reaction to something Godric could not identify forestalled any comment the knighted wizard could conceive. Slowly a ghastly green glow appeared around a rough archway creating a temporary doorway, from which a grizzled mean-looking goblin appeared. "Slytherin! Interesting you should choose to show your face here so soon without results. Get in here, boy. We've some questions." Godric watched as a barely noticeable cringe flash across Salazar's face.

To hear the term boy used towards a wizard nearly a decade older than him reminded Godric that this was a vastly different world than the confines of the Ravenclaw manor. Salazar stepped forward and Godric was right behind. The goblin paused, assessing Godric's intention. "Might as well come, young Gryffindor. Might need you to return what is ours." The goblin turned his back on the two with the expectation they would follow.

"What is he talking about?" Godric whispered only to receive a glare from both Salazar and the goblin. So he waited until the green archway closed. "This is about your previous trip to London, isn't it?"

"Yes, more specifically about the incident that lead to the death of Lord Ravenclaw." Salazar grounded out. He clearly did not want to revisit the event.

The corridor forced the two tall wizards to stoop and shuffled through the winding corridor. "What did you get involved in, Salazar?" Godric asked quietly, wondering what adventures his friend had been having.

"I didn't get involved in anything!" Salazar whispered harshly. "I was merely a carrier for an artifact." The older wizard scowled at the back of the goblin. "I am assuming they think I know more than I have already told them." He gestured angrily at the walls surrounding them. Godric wasn't sure how to react to that remark. It just seemed to prove how little he knew of the wizard before him. From the unknown and delinquent past to the present alternate life in London, Salazar held many mysteries, which Godric was certain he would never understand.

Finally they reached a cramp, domed room. Three goblins sat behind an ornately carved desk, filled with replicas of fierce dragons. Along the edges were stone benches carved directly from the earthen walls. Eerily Godric was reminded of the trial of Ravenclaw's murder. But what had Salazar done wrong in the eyes of the goblins?

"A book has come into our possession during our search for the one you lost," the center goblin had an almost female timbre. Godric caught himself staring, trying to determine the gender differences between the goblins present. He had never met a female to his knowledge. "We require your expertise in determining its authenticity."

"I was not aware I had the necessary knowledge to detect magical forgeries." Salazar eyed the panel of goblins warily.

"There are certain passages within the pages that we are certain Lord Ravenclaw revealed to you." The goblin pushed the book closer to Salazar while the other two stared intently at the wizard. "If those do not react properly then we'll know for certain."

"No."

"What?" The goblin to the right looked startled.

"No. I have no reason assist you in this. My skills are of use to the Docilus and Ravenclaw Houses."

"The goblins should have tried harder to obtain the unusual skills left behind by your father. Your position has not improved nor will it, Slytherin. You were to return the book and you failed. You should be thankful that we are not calling for your head." The goblin sneered down his long thin nose at Salazar. "I will insist on using your hide for the binding when we must create a new collection of manuscripts."

Salazar straightened as he visualized the threat. "Yet I do not work for you."

"You will." The feminine tone insisted. "When you took up the transport of the manuscripts, you agreed to return them. I call that a beginning to your employment."

"Your Honor, I beg to say that as a carrier for that collection of knowledge it does not put me in your employ. You cannot expect to pull me into your services because of a murder and a theft."

"Slytherin! Circumstances being what they are you are in no position to argue the details of your service."

"Detecting a forgery is not my area of expertise."

"That is not the skill we seek."

Salazar twisted his head to regard the book and the goblins. "You do not expect the creator to know of the passages?"

"Only a Parslemouth gifted in the arts could create such passages. I do not believe the creator of this copy knows Parsletongue. That is where your skill becomes involved."

Godric stared hard at both his friend and the goblins. "What is this Parsletongue?" he asked suddenly. "And why is this book so important?" Just as suddenly the goblins started gibbering faster than Godric could make out single words.

"Godric, you are not supposed to interrupt." Salazar turned to regard the younger wizard. "Parsletongue means speaking to snakes." The lean wizard answered reluctantly, knowing Godric would persist in learning the meaning.

"A serpent speaker? Are you mad?"

"Parslemouth, if you please. I may be able to communicate with snakes, but that does not make me insane or evil. It is a skill that is cursed by some, reviled by others, and deemed a necessary oddity by few. It was for that skill that Lord Docilus bought my service. And why my mother sold me. You once wished to know my history, Godric. Here it is," Salazar waved his arm to encompass the well carved earthen room where they stood. "I am a tool to be used by those who know how. And one day Lady Ravenclaw will be forced to learn that truth. But I will make sure that day is long in coming. I can already tell by your reaction that you have made your decision regarding my talent. Unlike your skill at the sword, I did not choose to learn this. It was passed to me from my father. A most unwelcome gift from a man who abandoned us as quickly as his gambling debt overwhelmed him."

"But a serpent… Parslemouth… Salazar, why haven't you told any of us?"

"Because, Godric, you would have this same reaction. You dislike the notion as they all would."

"Few men understand its importance," the center goblin interrupted. "As for the book… We collect rare items and knowledge is among the rarest valuables in existence. Only our true book will update when our spells demand it."

"Then I will find this original." Salazar stated firmly, reaching for the questionable book. "However, as I am not in your employ I will require payment for my task."

"You were the one who lost the book. Why should we grant payment for a task that is yours by your own fault."

"I did not loose the book. Since you failed to notice, the book was in Lord Ravenclaw's possession when it was stolen. The fault lies with an ailing lord unable to protect his belongings."

"You failed in protecting your master."

"That has already been established." Godric could hear Salazar wince at the accusation. "However the point remains that I did not have the book in my possession at the time of the ambush. You ask for my talents to read a certain passage to determine the authenticity. I am telling you I will find the original. I am offering my service in exchange for a certain payment. Reading the passage will inform me as to who created it and where it might reside. Even a magical copy retains enough of the original to verify what it is I need to know. Since you are providing me with the opportunity I will grant you this service. For a price."

"And what price are you seeking?"

"I have no need of your gold. When I obtain the original I will give you the specifications of the item I desire. A goblin crafted item without the strings you usually attach to such items."

"You are asking a high price for something we should take from your corpse."

"But my corpse will not give you the ability to speak Parsletongue." Salazar smiled grimly. "The object I ask for is a small price for what you desired returned to you. The question is: how intense is your desire to have the book returned to you? I could easily refuse and you would be no closer to discovering its location."

At this the goblins quieted, peering down at Salazar with judging eyes. The center goblin steeled her fingers importantly. "I did not believe them when Rockgrip said you were wise. He didn't mention you were stubborn or manipulative. Though the rumors of your ambition do ring true." After a few minutes of tense silence, the goblin nodded. "Very well. Once you obtain the original we will discuss the form of this item you wish to procure."

"I demand a carefully drawn up contract before I agree to this."

"When you return with the original book then we will draw up a contract clarifying your payment." The goblin stated firmly. Salazar watched the three as if his stare could change their minds. Neither side blinked until Salazar gave an acquiescent nod and approached the table containing the book. He flipped through the pages voraciously as if he knew he would never receive a chance like this to gain access to the wealth of information. Even if this book as a forgery, the creators had to have reproduced the print if not the magic.

Sibilant sounds filled the cavern in what Godric learned to be Parsletongue. The strangeness of the vocals caused the wizard to shiver at the utter wrongness of what he heard. The claims that the speakers were sons of demons rang true. How could Slytherin's benefactors sanction the existence of such a bizarre language? Now Godric understood some of Salazar's secrets. There would be no way a decent house or king would employ a magician who conversed with snakes. No one wanted to be branded as favoring demons. The fact that Salazar had the backing of Docilus and Ravenclaw was nothing short of amazing. Those powerful names had kept this secret from all of wizarding kind. And for good reason.

"The forgery is recent. Made somewhere on the continent. It guesses among the Germanic tribes," Salazar spoke their tongue, which shocked Godric back into listening. "I recognize the magic used in the creation of this forgery. Give me three years and I will be able to attain the wizard."

"Three years is a long time."

"There are priorities that are not within my control."

"Two years. You get nothing should we discover the original before you."

"Understandable." Salazar inclined his head slightly. "Then if that is all. I assume you have finished your business with Lady Ravenclaw." With a polite bow the older wizard departed the chamber with Godric in tow. "This is going to be a disaster," he muttered.

"You don't think you can find the forger?"

"No. The wizard who created the forgery is the same man who attacked Lord Ravenclaw."

"And you plan on going alone? You are insane." Godric shook his head in disbelief. "I'd be more concerned about keeping this from Rowena."

"Which is why I am taking you up on the offer to go to the continent. When we have surveyed the land and passed the findings on to Helga and Rowena, we will spend the winter searching for the book."

"You planned this." Godric accused.

"Not completely. I did not know where the forger had taken up residence." Salazar sighed as they reached the waiting room. "And I knew you would insist on accompanying me in this venture as soon as you followed us into that meeting."

"What meeting?" Rowena's voice interrupted though Salazar covered easily.

"The goblins had some business with me and Godric didn't want to wait by himself." The bow Salazar gave the lady was much more sincere than his respect towards the goblins. "I trust your meeting went well?"

"As well as can be expected. My father left some interesting artifacts and documents. This one surprised me the most." Rowena presented a leather scroll to Salazar. "It appeared as though my father wished to build a fortress."

Silently the men flipped through the documents. "That is because Lord Ravenclaw did wish to build a fortress." Salazar commented. "His desire was to protect all of magic kind from the coming discrimination and hostility. He believed the time when magic was revered is coming to an end."

"But we have never experienced any distrust or malevolence before. Why would he think so?" When Salazar did not answer immediately, Rowena found an answer she did not like. "Surely he did not think the Christians would cause problems."

"I am not one to tell you what your father believed. However, he did wish to build a place of protection for magic kind. I for one believe your philosophy of education as the best protection is a sound practice. And the castle drawn here might very well be a suitable structure to build on your newly acquired land." Salazar passed the documents back to Rowena with a reassuring smile. "Both you and your father believed instructing wizards in more than basic and trade spells is necessary. Build upon your father's legacy. Use what he has given you as a cornerstone to the monument you desire to create."

Rowena accepted the scroll with hesitation. It was clear she was not sure what to make of her father's intentions. Nor was she sure of Salazar's interpretation of those intentions. One thing was certain in her mind. She would not build a fortress. There would be no need to fight the muggles. Those of non magical decent could live peacefully beside wizards and because many wizards came from muggle families it would be necessary to have wizards living close to those very same muggles. Somehow she would find a way to continue what her father had started on a grander scale. Teach young wizards and witches in seclusion.


	10. Understanding the World

**10: Understanding the World**

The scent of arriving spring felt heavy in the crisp mountain winds. The snows were not completely melted in the lingering shadows. Nor was the temperature warm enough to signal emerging buds to bloom. But the lengthening days did encroach upon winter's territory and when the breeze blew up from the south, Rowena swore she smelled flowers from England. It was the last few days for her to wish her farewells and best prospects upon her two friends before they left for the wilds of the north. She wished with all her heart to join them, but there was too much planning, forcing her to remain here. It wouldn't be so terrible. By the time her gentlemen returned she would have a firm grasp as to what should be built on the land.

Today though she rode out with Helga to see many of their students off to their families for the spring planting. Many had left days before and these were the last who had to return. Several older boys stayed to continue their studies under a particular instructor. A couple of them were to replace Godric and Salazar as the men had expressed interest in traveling abroad to gain further distance between the accusations against Salazar and the Ravenclaw House. Though Rowena understood the reasons behind the journey, she regretted the loss of her friends for such a long period of time. There were many dangers out there that could prevent them from ever returning to her.

Their farewell had been quiet. Early one morning she heard horses in the courtyard and rushed to see what caused the disturbance. Though she had known they would be leaving, somehow the actual day had eluded her. Godric had given her the expected careless grin and bear hug in parting. He was certain their journey would end well. She still carried reservations however much she desired the expansion into more private woods.

vVv

"Face it, we're lost," a young man complained from where his horse plodded along behind the leader. "We've been following this river for days and there is no sign of that village."

"He insists it is here. And who are we to distrust Lord Landray's word of the location, Aknot. He was quite insistent about a clan that preferred these hills." Godric was undeterred. He continued directing his horse along the River Orrin. The small following had no choice but to join him or make their own way.

From the back of the party, Salazar shifted uncomfortably on his horse, parchment stretched out before him. "Admit it, Godric. You have absolutely no idea where we are."

"I beg to differ. I did not survive all my adventures by getting lots."

"Perhaps not, but I wager you had at least half of your adventures because you got lost." Salazar lowered the parchment just enough to eye Godric's back as if to see if the young adventurer would take offense. "How else do you find dragons?"

"And I suppose you know where we're going, Salazar," the fiery young knight shot back.

The older wizard shrugged carelessly and returned to his parchment. "No, I have no idea. I just know what Lord Ravenclaw was looking for in a location for his fortress."

"I thought we were doing this for Lady Rowena?" Elias questioned from behind Godric. He twisted in the saddle to look at Salazar as he spoke, but it was Godric who answered.

"We are doing this for Rowena," Godric quipped. The red headed young wizard seemed far too satisfied in his response. "Salazar just doesn't want to give up his loyalty to the old man. And he isn't quite sure what his feelings towards Rowena are. So, it's much easier for him to speak of Lord Ravenclaw's plans and forget that Rowena is creating her own."

"Godric! No one asked you for your outrageous commentary." Salazar's outburst was followed by quiet fuming from the back. It was no surprise that Salazar did not appreciate Godric's sense of humor after such a long journey. More than once the younger men commented on how the arguments between the older wizards grew pettier as they drew closer towards their destination. Salazar's irritation seemed to stem from his discomfort on horseback for long hours of the day. It was always later in the day when jokes turned to insults. Aknot usually was the first to notice when humor turned to temper and currently he motioned to the others not to get involved or they would loose their focus out in this wilderness. At least Godric never seemed to be bothered by Salazar's annoyances. He took it all in stride and good humor.

Thankfully for Salazar, Godric left the words to a minimum. He was instead focused on something in the distance. The other two young men, Clovis and Jona, gripped their swords in response to the heightened awareness of their party's leader. The three master duelists of the party made the remaining two young wizards nervous. Elias and Aknot glanced to Salazar as if to judge the severity of the situation. The older wizard was calming replacing his scroll of parchment as if to signal that he now needed to focus on the surroundings.

From the shadows of the surrounding woods, movement in the branches opposing the wind had the duelists easing their swords from their scabbards. The remaining three gripped their wands in anticipation. There was no sense in revealing their wizarding heritage if it could be helped. Even this far north the fears of magic were emerging. With the decline of the druids there was a need to believe in something and the burgeoning Christians filled the vacuum quickly.

A man stepped onto the slender animal trail, blocking their way. Godric's sword was halfway from its sheath when Salazar called, "Do not engage."

"Why not?" Godric called back annoyed and with a certain amount of petulance. Sparing a glance behind him, he saw three strange wizards with their wands drawn though not particularly aimed in a threatening manner. "Oh. Well… Guess it's to be one of those battles." The redhead grinned as he slid his sword home.

Salazar had other plans and removed his hand from his wand completely. With open hands he tipped his head towards the nearest wizard. "I suspected there would be a welcome party. Surely Lord Landray informed the surrounding tribes a group of strangers would be arriving this season."

"Aye, he did." Though these locals were horseless, they did not appear uncomfortable in the supposed position of disadvantage. In a battle of swords they would be pressed hard, but with wands they were the more maneuverable. Especially in this wood. The wizard who spoke wore a thick fur cloak with his head covered by fur of the same kind of animal. The other two wizards wore standard wool and no cap. Their hair hung free down to their shoulders. One black, the other ash blonde. They were very similar to Godric in build and appearance. Godric though continued to wear the pointed wizard's cap despite how unusual it looked against his well-made garb. With the wizard in fur capturing everyone's attention, he continued. "You may call me Aerok. Those other two are Cadman and Drostan. We're of the village Lord Landray said was to be included in the land offering. However, while we have nothing against the plans he told us about, we do take issue with the giving over of our village. Before you is Gamout, leader of the clan. It is his decision whether the agreement goes peacefully or not." Aerok motioned to a large muggle with a broadsword across his back. As far as muggles went the man was impressive and made Godric seem small in physical stature.

Heads turned towards the muggle as they judged the situation. If despite Landray's decision this village chose to retaliate, then it might be best to avoid the area completely and search for land elsewhere. They all knew Rowena wanted to avoid any confrontation possible. Salazar moved first, dismounting and approaching Gamout respectfully. With a shallow bow, though more than most wizards would give a muggle, Salazar greeted the man as diplomacy dictated. "Please forgive our intrusion into your lands. We merely wish to survey the lands Lord Landray suggested to Lady Ravenclaw. Allow me to introduce, Lord Godric Gryffindor, envoy from Lady Ravenclaw. Perhaps we can come to a compromise regarding your village."

"They send a knight to talk?" Gamout interrupted, staring straight at Godric. His eyes clearly saw a challenge on the battlefield and completely doubted any chance at negotiations. "How ridiculous."

"Oh come on, Gamout," Godric called as he dismounted. "You don't expect us to send a lady up here without knowing what to expect." Carelessly he tossed the reigns of his horse to Salazar as he approached. The older wizard caught the leather straps with a restrained sigh, no doubt wondering why Godric had to be so straightforward. Though it did make sense to have both hands free if it came to fighting. "I'll admit to not being the best at diplomacy, but I suspect you and I will be able to work something out. I guess the first question is do you mind if we at least use your village as a base to survey the lands Landray mentioned? As you see, three of us know how to fight and the other three are scholars. You can't blame us for wanting to protect those with knowledge as well."

Gamout eyed Godric's party, picking out the warriors from the scholars. He nodded when it became clear who might pose the greatest threat. "So it would seem. Did you expect to encounter a war on your journey?"

Salazar couldn't have decided if Gamout was serious or joking when he said this, but Godric laughed heartedly regardless. "You never know. If you prepare for a war you see nothing. If you prepare for nothing you find a war. I'd rather be prepared than dead."

To this Gamout laughed uproariously. "Well come on, young Gryffindor. Let's share a drink. Your name has even reached this far north. Your battles with the Vikings are worthy of song." Together with Godric, they started off down the animal trail, leaving the remaining wizards to follow in bewilderment. There were times when one just could not understand what went through the heads of warriors.

Salazar led the way, leading two horses. Eventually the remainder of Godric's expedition followed suit. Walking was preferred by Salazar, who had not grown up around horses. And it gave him a chance to stretch his legs and back, which had become cramped and sore from the long days on horseback. Though the Celtic wizards initially remained behind to follow the visitors, Aerok appeared beside Salazar not long after they turned down a side trail.

"Your young Gryffindor will likely gain agreement with Gamout, but I suspect you are the one with the knowledge of what is needed," the fur capped wizard said without pleasantries.

"And I suspect you are the voice of reason in matters of magic and strangers. The warriors will exchange stories and drinks and eventually become friends, but you do not trust outsiders." Salazar glanced beside him towards the Celtic wizard. He knew where the power of the tribe lay. "You dislike Lord Landray's decision."

Aerok gazed out into the woodlands. "This place was supposed to be our safe haven. Gamout and his tribe allowed us to stay. We have become part of their tribe even though we have built a village. I do not want his tribe affected. Hengist wouldn't either."

"Hengist?"

"He was the first wizard to take refuge among Gamout's people. He also was the one to bring us here. He brought witches and wizards from all over the Isles and the Continent. Anyone who faced torment at the hands of muggles."

"Then I don't understand why you dislike the idea of the building of the school. It is the same goal as Hengist."

"For wizards. Why protect the wizards at the expense of the muggles? We have decent relationship with the muggles here. I do not want to have that ruined by wizards who believe they are superior to muggles."

Salazar nodded. "Lord Landray would not suggest this place if endangered muggle life. The question is, which is more populous in your community? It might be painful to think of the future, but it won't always be this way. Wizards or Muggles eventually dominate the space." Salazar paused while Aerok thought on the answer. When three wizards and one muggle approach as the representatives of a clan, Salazar had to wonder about the proportion of wizards within the group. Pure wizard communities were rare, but in isolation it seemed that it could be possible. "We do not wish to interfere with your village."

"But you will. It is unavoidable. If you use the surrounding lands, even within a day's run, you will still affect the clan. They might not notice at first. They might not object at first. But any major construction will have an affect."

Salazar only nodded in response. Off in the distance they listened to the laughter from the two warriors as they traded tales. Behind them the general chatter of young men filled the air. The two middle-aged wizards walked silently as they considered the possible futures. "Tell me, Aerok, what is your desire? What do you want from this meeting?"

"Preservation. Above all else I want our home to remain in tack."

"Just remember, times are changing. It might not be possible to remain as you are."

X

"Come on, Salazar! At least give it a try," Godric pushed the flagon towards the older wizard.

"Look at you. You're drunk. So are the boys. Someone needs to keep a sober head on this journey." Salazar explained once again and pushed the drink back towards the knight. He sighed exasperatedly. Godric could go too far.

"You never have any fun, Salazar. Loosen up. Have a drink or two. Flirt with the girls. Dance or something. You act like one of those Christian monks who have given up everything fun in life."

"I have not given up everything fun. I just don't see the point in having all of us suffering from hangovers and regret in the morning."

"Oh get over it. Even those wizards you were talking to have gotten into the spirit of things." True enough, Godric pointed to where Aerok was dancing wildly with a young lady. The other wizards were also somewhere in the circle of revelers. "Don't you want to celebrate too? It's great. We've found the best site. The village will not be touched. They'll even prosper from the construction that will come. And it is very welcoming to wizards. This is the best place possible."

"Yes, that is all well and good, but it doesn't solve the problem that you're going to have a massive hangover tomorrow and not want to do anything. The same applies to the boys we brought along. I am perfectly content with making your morning after intolerable." Salazar grinned at his younger friend.

"Aw, come on…"

"Sorry, Godric. It's much more fun to see you hung over while I'm sober." As Salazar returned to watching the revelers, he missed Godric's intense gaze studying him. If he had known his friend was trying to figure out why he kept refusing, he would not have continued to contemplate the future. His own future to be exact. In just a few short months he would be a different man.

"Alright, Salazar. Spill it. What is more important than enjoying the moment? You only wear that expression when you're planning something." Godric plopped himself beside the older wizard, his intensity even while drunk was almost overwhelming.

Salazar couldn't help but attempt to stifle a smile as he thought more clearly about what was going through his head. He didn't know if Godric should know now or wait. Eventually he would have to tell his younger friends. It was only right. And come to think of it, Godric would be accompanying him to the Continent so Godric would likely be present. "What makes you think I'm going to tell you?"

"Because you always tell me. One way or another, Salazar, I am going to find out."

"I suppose you are. Then, It is going to sound odd, but I will be wed soon."

"What? You're getting married!"

"Not so loud, Godric. I don't want the whole world knowing."

"But this is great news, Salazar. You've got to share it! Well this definitely explains the beard. Our Salazar is finally becoming a man." Godric laughed loudly at his own joke. The black haired wizard might be older by eight years, but because he was clean shaven and unmarried it was easy for the Germanic descended red head to joke about Salazar as an unbearded boy.

"Godric… I'm warning you." There was no true malice behind those words. Salazar was even grinning as he reached out to pull Godric into a headlock. The younger wizard laughed broadly as he drunkenly pulled his larger frame out of reach of the leaner, taller warlock.

"Here I was thinking you had just been to busy to remember to shave. Though now I know why you never bothered with growing it out before now. It is rather scraggily."

"That's it. Just because I was raised to only grow a beard once married does not give you the right to make fun of it." Salazar left his seat to chase after the redhead. It was true. His beard was not a full on mane that covered half his face. The black strands would eventually grow into a long cascade of hair. "At least I don't have a bird's nest hiding in all that fur." He was laughing now. He was going to be married. Perhaps Godric was right and it was time to celebrate. This past year had been nothing but trouble for him and things were finally starting to turn around.

Later that night, pleasantly warm from the alcohol, Salazar lay back against a grassy knoll, watching the stars cross the sky. He traced the patterns with his mind, curious about the future they all held. He seldom believed what the stars showed, but was insatiably curious about the world. Most events in the stars were epic and far into the future. He would leave the common fortune telling to witches needing to make a living. The stars were curiosities. The centaurs were masters at understanding the flow of the flickering orbs. One thing thought that continued to elude Salazar was finding where he fit in the grand scheme that was Ravenclaw's dream. He could see the far reaching consequences a school of magic could cause. He could see the dangers the Muggles and Muggle-borns would create. He knew the school would last a thousand years. But he could not see how he would shape the school.

"So? Contemplating how married life will change you?" Godric dropped himself beside his older friend. "Who's the lucky girl?"

Salazar glanced to his inebriated companion and chuckled. "You probably haven't met her. Her name is Diana. We grew up together, more or less. Her parents work for Lord Docilus. Every time I returned to London I always found a way to see her. Even a few moments was better than returning without seeing her smiling face." Salazar sighed as his eyes glazed over in memory. "Married life won't be much different. Not with my obligations here and hers in London. That's the way of things."

"Nonsense. She will be welcomed up here. You will bring her to the Manor right? There's no reason why you shouldn't be with her." Godric seemed satisfied in his reasoning, which only served to make Salazar laugh.

"How little you understand, Godric." The older wizard rolled to sit so he could stare down at the young redhead. "Unlike you I cannot just steal my wife from her home to come live in mine. First of all, I do not have a home for her to reside in. And second I do not need to resort to such brutish means of obtaining my love."

"I do not steal women," Godric protested. His anger slurred by the drink. "And I certainly haven't found a wife."

"I know. But when you do, I bet you will take her home without hesitation. Just as your barbarian ancestors did."

"And what about yours? Didn't the Romans steal their brides in much the same way?"

"You forget. I'm not Roman."

"How careless of me." Godric took another swig of whatever drink was in the wineskin. "Then what's going to happen?"

"We'll marry on the Fall Equinox. We might spend a few weeks together then we will have to go our separate ways. After all you and I have business on the Continent." After a moment Salazar returned to lying back on the grass. Since the stars didn't hold his future he would just have to make do with what he came across. "You'll join me at the ceremony, won't you?" He hadn't meant to ask that, but since it came out Salazar decided he had to be drunk as well.

"I'm invited?"

"Of course you're invited. It might just be a ritual, but I want one man there I can trust." Definitely drunk. He was admitting to Godric how much the younger man meant to him.

"What about Rowena and Helga?"

"What about them?"

"Aren't you going to invite them?"

Silence separated the two men. "I don't want them to know yet. I haven't decided on how I will tell Rowena."

"You're going to have to tell her. She'll want to know. And she loves you too."

"Godric!" Salazar sat up suddenly, unsure of where the conversation was heading and wanting to be ready to bolt should things turn sour.

"It's the truth isn't it? No matter what you have been telling yourselves, she feels just as strongly for you as you feel for her."

"It will never be."

"What are you talking about, Salazar? You're prefect for each other. Intelligent, creative, obnoxiously right. How can you deny the way she looks at you? Even I can tell she would like you to open up more."

"Even if I wanted to marry her, I couldn't live as her husband. I don't want to be chained to a title but have no authority. Besides, for Rowena to thrive she must keep her heart and head separate. I am content to keep her intellect occupied."

"That's where I think you're wrong. Rowena isn't like you in that respect. Her heart is very integral to everything she does. She would be happy if you gave your heart to her. But you should at least tell her if you are just going to runaway."

"I am not running away."

"Sure you are, coward. You're too afraid to face what you think people will say. You've always been afraid to face the world and do what you wanted."

"Godric, stop it."

"And you're afraid that if you can't handle what people will say, Rowena won't be able to either. Well, Rowena is willing to do what she feels is right regardless of rumors and naysayers. It's no wonder you slink away and hide in the shadows, coward. You can't stand the thought of taking a risk."

"Shut it, Godric!"

"Come on. When was the last time you risked something. All your planning aside. When have you risked anything? Staked your life on something? You're nothing but a yellow bellied, snake in the grass!"

"I said, SHUT IT!" Salazar's fist flew hard and fast into Godric's jaw. Godric collapsed onto the grass as Salazar stared in shocked horror at his own fist. The words hurt more than he expected. But they were true… He didn't have the guts to break through tradition and follow his own ambitions. It just wasn't his lot in life. Salazar shifted his eyes to his young friend, a man who believed anything was possible. The redheaded knight was staring at the stars, rubbing his jaw through the thick curly beard. The man was drunk; there was no doubt about that. But strangely he didn't seem angry. "Godric… I'm sorry…" Salazar said quietly, unsure of the words as they fell from his mouth.

"Naw," Godric dismissed the apology with a wave of his hand. "I deserved it. I shouldn't have said those things. Not that way…." Salazar nodded and turned away from the other wizard. So even the young man thought Slytherin was nothing more than a low-life coward. However Godric surprised him by continuing, "Though I wish you would stand for your dreams. You can't keep pushing old Ravenclaw's plans on poor Rowena. She has her own desires for this place. And I know you do too. So figure out what you want and go for it. You can't hide behind someone else's dream forever."

Salazar turned sharply at this, wondering when Godric had become so insightful. The man was taking a huge swig from the wineskin without a care in the world. Angrily Salazar snatched the leather pouch from Godric's hand and took his own mouthful. It wasn't as if he wanted to suppress his ambitions. He just understood the world far better than Godric. "You've been talking to Helga, haven't you?"

"Don't get mad, Salazar. She didn't say anything until after I told her about everything I suspected, which turned out to be close to the truth."

Sighing and taking another long drink, Salazar tilted his head up back to the stars. There was no way to change the patterns of the stars. And if he had been in those patterns, he was at least a thousand years to late to see them. "Godric… I'm not doing this because I want to see Lord Ravenclaw's plans for protection of all magic kind to prevail. At least not only because of that. I believe in his plans. I have seen what muggles will do to witches and wizards in this new era. I want to see magic continue far into the future until the time comes when it can once again be practiced in the open. We have to hide for now, but one day it won't matter. I want us to be prepared for that day. Then it won't matter where in society you were born or what strange powers you might have. All that will be needed to gain respect is ability and charisma." Finally Salazar dropped back to the grass. "Protecting magic is what I want to do with my life."

"That's well and good, but how are you going to do that when you hide in other people's shadows?"

"Hide? Well I can see how you would call it hiding. But I am not influential nor am I rich. I simply do not have the power to do what I want alone. That is why I must associate myself with people who already lean towards my goals. If I can help them reach their aims, I can get closer towards mine. And sometimes the right words will push them closer towards my desires."

"You are a snake in the grass." Godric grinned at the older man. "But I guess that's the only way you know how to work."

"Quite so. Unlike your brash, rampaging lion." Salazar chuckled. Soon they were sharing the wineskin freely and laughing over the whole incident.

"Damn!" Godric complained as he yawned. "That punch of yours hurts like hell. Remind me never to get into a fistfight with you. How come I never knew you could fight like that?"

"Because all our duels have so far been solely with wands. I've seen no reason to continue into an all out brawl." Salazar grinned at the younger wizard. "For all your sword work, I could still beat you in hand to hand."

"Wait a minute! I thought you were the scholar!" Now Godric was full of tired laughter.

"So just because I'm smart means I can't know how to fight? What does that make you? A giant moron?"

Godric's face scrunched up in something between rage and dumbfounded humor. "Damn it, Salazar. One of these days I'm going to get the last word."

"In your dreams, Godric. You'll never defeat me with words." The easy smiles returned as well as the pleasant sleepiness that followed heavy drinking. Salazar grinned as he turned to watch his friend drink the wineskin dry. "You know we're going to have to get up early to finish surveying the land north of the loch. If we don't get the whole area mapped out by fall, Rowena will have our heads."

"You worry too much. We have weeks until we have to return. Just enjoy the celebration and sleep in for a change." Godric yawned widely, rubbing his jaw yet again. Soon his snores filled the night air. Perhaps the young wizard was right and they could enjoy the moment. The world could wait.


End file.
